


Ordinary World

by HeliumStar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, STEM, STEM is commercially used, Sebastian is a STEM worker, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Virtual Reality, Virtual World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliumStar/pseuds/HeliumStar
Summary: “It’s all-”“Routine. I know, Joseph,” Sebastian says. “It’s all there ever is."Sebastian has worked with STEM technology for years. When he's put into STEM to evaluate one of the older instances he meets an outlaw by the name of Arthur Morgan. And even if the world of STEM isn't real, the things they find within could be.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 78
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to get this ship or this story out of my head for a long time now so here goes. Sorry to all my other fics but I've got a new baby, you'll have to wait for your turn.
> 
> Uploading this to get a feel for it and see what y'all think :)
> 
> I don't think I'll explain much of what STEM actually is in the fic so for those who don't know or haven't played the Evil Within (which you should); STEM is a virtual system to which you can upload your consciousness. It is supposed to be able to host different kinds of "worlds" (I call them instances in the fic) where there are normal people and virtual people. (If you've seen Westworld it's kind of like that.)
> 
> Anyway, I won't sit here and be boring with STEM details rn. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

“It’s all-”

“Routine. I know, Joseph,” Sebastian says. “It’s all there ever is. Well, usually.” He chuckles softly as they walk down the corridor. 

Joseph’s going on about the usual procedures and protocols - lists and rules that they both know by heart and only repeat because of the faculty’s strict guidelines. Sebastian could probably ramble his entire contract in his sleep from the sheer amount of times he’s had it read to him.

“And do you agree to these guidelines and agree to follow the rules?” Joseph asks, already scribbling down an x in the checkbox on the form. 

“Yes,” Sebastian sighs.

“And you agree to the necessary treatments and precautions that you might be put through while you are within STEM?”

“Yes,” Sebastian repeats and pushes the door to the main chamber open. The big machine in its center whir and hum like a giant computer - which it essentially is - and Sebastian immediately heads over to one of the unoccupied seats hooked to the machine. There are two other people there, already put under and lowered into the freakish comatose state that is required when going into STEM.

Joseph waits for him to sit down before he hands Sebastian the clipboard. “This one’s going to be interesting. It’s one of the older instances,” he explains as Sebastian signs his name on the dotted line. “Western era. 1890’s.”

“And how crowded?” Sebastian asks, handing the contract back to Joseph and leaning back in his seat. 

“Sparse. A dozen visitors, and two maintenance workers,” Joseph explains. “They’re fixing border issues, but it shouldn’t be noticeable to any visitors.”

Sebastian nods. “And where’s my base?”

Holding up a finger, Joseph produces a small tablet - about the size of a smartphone - from his pocket. “A room in Smithfield’s Saloon,” he reads aloud. “In a cattle town called Valentine.”

“Sounds decent enough. Should I expect trouble?”

Joseph thinks for a moment, reading through the content of the tablet. “As much trouble as you’d expect in a cowboy setting,” he says. “There are some scripted events and some random ones. Outlaws, bandits, and whatever else you can think of. The NHCs should be set on non-lethal, though.”

“Should?” Sebastian asks with a grin.

“You know how it is with older instances. If anything happens, I’ll pull you out.” Joseph shrugs. “I don’t think it’ll come to that, but stay in touch, just in case.”

Sebastian nods. “You know I will.”

With a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder, Joseph hands Sebastian a thin bracelet. “Then I guess we’re all set. You’ll find the evaluation sheets in your room, along with a customization box and gear should you need or want it.”

“You think I’ll make a handsome ranger?” Sebastian jokes.

“You tell yourself that,” Joseph chuckles and turns to leave, heading towards a set of stairs near the entrance. “Have fun, and I’ll see you... well tonight for me and in a week for you.”

Sebastian leans back as a technician comes over to set things up and hook him into the machine. “I just might take my time with this one. You said you wanted overtime.”

“Don’t start.” Joseph’s laughter echoes in the chamber, and Sebastian closes his eyes as he’s injected with various chemicals and preparations. “Sleep well, Seb.”

Almost too tired to reply, Sebastian weakly raises his hand in an attempted wave. “Yeehaw.”

-

“What do you think about this place? It’s pretty nice, right?”

The woman shrugs her shoulders, cradling the cup of steaming coffee in her hands as she looks out over the cliffside. “Better than them mountains,” she mumbles. “At least we’re out of that damned snow. I can feel my fingers again.”

Arthur chuckles softly, bending down to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Agreed,” he murmurs when he straightens back up and sips on the coffee. It’s just cool enough to drink without burning his tongue, and it’s bitter enough to wake him up. He watches Abigail for a moment, and she flashes him a kind smile. “I’ll leave you to it, Ms. Roberts,” he murmurs. “Shout if you need me, alright?”

“I will. See you around, Arthur,” she replies before turning and heading over towards the tent where her son sits and plays with a worn toy.

He finishes his coffee there before the small campfire and watches the people that move around camp while they carry out their morning routines. Hosea drinking his coffee over a book. Molly carefully brushing her curly red hair. Susan already giving Karen an earful, and Karen ignoring every word being said.

It’s not much, but the small camp is home, and the gang is his family. 

“I’m heading out,” he says when he passes Hosea on his way to the horses. “You keep your eyes peeled for trouble.”

Hosea looks up with a tired but teasing smile. “Why? All the trouble is leaving.”

Snorting with a short burst of laughter, Arthur shakes his head and approaches his horse. Hr runs his hand over its neck before mounting up and heading out of camp.

-

Sebastian opens his eyes. He’s in a bed in an unfamiliar room, and he takes his time to get adjusted. He goes through a number of small exercises to make sure his connection is stable and clean, blinking a few times to make sure the visuals are solid, getting up and walking around, and interacting with various things in the room to establish himself.

Once he’s satisfied that his connection is good, Sebastian has a look around in the room for the items that should be put there for him. He begins with changing his clothes, dressing in a grey cotton shirt, a vest, trousers with suspenders, and a pair of proper riding boots. There are a handful of other items and accessories there that Sebastian is certain that Joseph has picked out for him.

Chuckling, Sebastian grabs the wide-brimmed cowboy hat and press it down over his hair. “You son of a bitch,” he mumbles to himself when he looks himself over in the mirror. “Ridiculous.”

Sebastian gathers his things into a leather satchel laid out for him, including a folder of evaluation documents and a gun belt with a revolver in its holster. Once he’s equipped the belt and slung the satchel over his shoulder, he heads out of the room and makes sure to close the door behind himself.

He walks around the walkway and heads down the stairs, stopping in the middle to get a good look around. Smithfield’s Saloon seems nice enough. It looks every little bit like the stereotypical western saloon you’d expect, complete with batwing doors and a pianist playing pieces that Sebastian vaguely recognizes. 

“Ah! Mr. Castellanos!” The man behind the bar exclaims. “Is the room to your liking?”

“Sure,” Sebastian says as he descends the stairs. “Pour me a drink, would you?”

“What would it be, sir?” The bartender produces two glasses from beneath the counter. “A cold beer? Whiskey, perhaps?”

Sebastian walks over and leans against the bar. “Whiskey,” he says, digging into his pocket and pulling out some money, placing it on the counter. When the bartender slides a small glass of amber liquid towards him, Sebastian smiles to himself. “Drinking on the job,” he mutters to himself before he downs the drink and gives the bartender a nod. “Thanks.”

The saloon is not entirely empty. There’s a handful of men indulging in a game of poker near the window, and two young women linger near the stairs, chatting silently while eying Sebastian with half-hearted interest.

He takes a seat near the corner, fishing a tablet of his own out of the satchel and navigating through the menus and applications. No one seems to mind him, and the girls stop paying him any attention. 

“Seb,” Joseph’s voice sounds from the tablet. “Have you settled in?”

“I’m settled in,” Sebastian confirms. “And I’ve got to ask. Was it you or Kidman that picked out the hat?”

Joseph laughs. “Yours truly,” he snickers. “I thought it would suit you.”

“Screw you,” Sebastian says, but not without laughing and grinning to himself. He leans back in his seat. “Just because of that, I’m staying an extra day. You enjoy your overtime.”

Sighing, Joseph continues, “I guess I deserve that.” A series of checkboxes appear on the screen of the tablet before Sebastian. “You know the drill. Fill this in, and you’ll be good to go.”

Sebastian hums in response and goes through the list. Mostly questions about the entering of STEM. “So far, everything looks to be in order,” he says. “Couldn’t find a watch, though, so I’m not sure what time it is.”

“Must have forgotten. I’ll put one in your room, and you can pick it up whenever,” Joseph says. “But it should be just after three.”

“So people should be trickling into the saloon shortly,” Sebastian muses, looking around. “I’m going to stick around here for a bit, check these schedules, and see if any scripts are running here.”

“And then?”

“I’ll go over the rest of the town tomorrow. Have a look around and then head… somewhere. South perhaps.” Sebastian glances around in the saloon, two more patrons walk in. “I’m going to have to have a look at the map.”

They speak for a while more. Ultimately, Joseph has things to do out in the real world. In Sebastian’s case farmers, ranchers, and various other folk start to pile into the saloon as the afternoon passes. He puts away the tablet and spends a while looking over the map, deciding that heading west is a good a plan as any. Folding the map and replacing it into his satchel, Sebastian gets up and heads back to the bar, ordering a beer from the friendly bartender.

By now, the saloon has started to get crowded, and the murmur of the people along with the merry jig the pianist plays, the vibe of the place is overall pleasant. 

Sebastian has gotten himself a plate of food and finishes his second beer by the time it’s dark outside. He's spent a while chatting with the NHC locals and enjoyed a few rigged rounds of poker when he finds himself back at the bar, leaning against it as he simply watches the scene. 

He considers himself good at his job. Small details like looping conversations or repeated actions he picks out within an hour, but he's fairly certain that the average STEM-user wouldn't pay enough attention to notice. The food is believable, and the drinks satisfying - something that was more important than the quality of small talk random NHCs would make. 

Then another man walks into the saloon. And Sebastian smiles to himself at the cliché that unfolds before his eyes. The stranger is armed, but despite his relaxed demeanor, the pianist stops playing, and the murmur of the other patrons die down into hushed whispers and worried glances.

Sebastian gulps down the remainder of his drinks and asks the bartender to pour him another. Nervously, the bartender does as Sebastian asks while he looks at the stranger that strides from the door to the bar with heavy steps. 

“Welcome!” The bartender greets him, cheerful but cautious. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

The man leans up against the bar, next to Sebastian. “Ain’t ever been before,” he admits and fishes a few coins out of his pockets. “Whiskey, please,” he mumbles, and the bartender hurries to comply.

Sebastian drinks his beer and watches the stranger. He doesn’t look to be from around. He doesn’t look like a ranger or a sheriff, and that together with the silence of the saloon, Sebastian guesses that he’s just stumbled upon an outlaw.

The outlaw is tall - a few inches taller than Sebastian - and well built.  _ Trouble _ , Sebastian can’t help but think as he briefly turns his attention to his drink. The murmur in the saloon soon returns, and the pianist hesitantly begins playing again, something less cheerful but definitely as gaudy.

Downing his drink in one go, the outlaw quickly asks for another. Once he’s gotten another glass, he glances Sebastian’s way. They exchange polite nods. “Nice town you’ve got here,” the outlaw murmurs as he sips on his drink this time, rather than take it in one swig. 

“Nice town,” Sebastian agrees. “But, I’m not from around.”

The outlaw arches an eyebrow when he hears Sebastian speak. “You don’t sound like you’re from around,” he says. “And thinking about it, you don’t look like it either.”

Sebastian smiles to himself, amused. The slight awkwardness in the conversation is definitely something he’s going to have to note in his report. He makes a mental note to ask Joseph to hire new writers. He turns - leaning comfortably on his elbow - and looks at the stranger. “Well, you don’t look much like a local.”

The stranger chuckles. “I ain’t,” he says. “Just passing through.”

“Passing through, huh?” Sebastian asks. “A drifter?”

“Just looking for a decent spot to settle down,” the man sips on his whiskey. He doesn’t quite look like someone that would settle down, Sebastian finds himself thinking. But the stranger seems oddly kind and gentler than he’d first assumed. “I take it you’re a drifter, then?”

Sebastian blinks, the unexpected question catching him slightly off-guard. “Yeah,” he says. “Something like that.” He scratches the back of his neck. 

The conversation dies down, and Sebastian figures that he’s got enough drinks for the night. He nods at the bartender and heads out to get some fresh air. 

_ Good air quality _ , Sebastian notes as he steps outside,  _ even though the place smells like a barn _ . 

The sky is clearer than any sky Sebastian has seen. He wonders briefly if it’s because of the lack of light pollution, or if it’s modified because they’re in STEM. In any case, Sebastian stands for several minutes and studies the sky, attempting to identify any constellations only to realize that the pattern changes every now and then.  _ Another thing to report _ , he thinks as he looks up and down the street. 

The general store is still open despite the late night, and Sebastian heads over and enters, flashing the cashier an apologetic smile. He buys himself two packs of cigarettes, one of each kind, and exits the store. As the door closes behind him, the lock clicks, and he spots the cashier going over the inventory through the window, going through the stocks and marking things down in a clipboard.

To Sebastian’s dismay, he realizes that he doesn’t have a lighter or any matches. Frustrated, he starts heading back to the saloon. Someone must have a light. 

He bumps into the outlaw again, on his way out to the saloon’s porch. “Hey,” Sebastian calls, making the outlaw look his way. “You’ve got a light?”

“Sure,” the stranger picks out a matchbook, and a pack of cigarettes as Sebastian approaches. “You forget yours?” he asks as he strikes the match with his thumb, igniting it and lighting Sebastian’s cigarette.

“Among other things,” Sebastian says with a nod. “Thanks.”

The stranger sticks a cigarette between his lips and lights it, flailing his hand to put out the match before tossing it into the gutter. “No problem.” He puffs on the cigarette and plucks it from his mouth to clear his throat. “You stayin’ in Valentine long?”

Sebastian is honestly surprised that he remembers their conversation. It's uncommon in older instances. Unless the outlaw is important. “Not for long,” he says. “Riding east in a day or so to have a look around.”

“Through the Heartlands?”

“Thought so.”

The outlaw nods. “Well, you’d best be careful then. There’s a bunch of O’Driscolls roaming ‘round here. Sad bastards that rob anyone they think they can take on.”

“I can handle myself,” Sebastian assures the man. “Why? You worried?”

Laughing, the outlaw raises his hands in surrender. “Just giving you a heads up. You seem like a decent enough feller. Don’t wanna stumble upon your corpse should I ever ride that way.”

“How nice of you,” Sebastian says with a grin. 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t know me.” The outlaw steps down from the porch and approaches one of the horses hitched nearby. “You have a nice night, Mister,” he says. 

“Likewise,” Sebastian says. He's just about to let the stranger ride off when his curiosity gets the better of him. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Arthur,” the man replies, mounting up on the horse. “Arthur Morgan.” He settles in the saddle and flashes Sebastian a charming smile. “You?”

“Sebastian Castellanos."

Arthur nods, tipping his hat at Sebastian. “Maybe I’ll see you around then, Mr. Castellanos,” he says. Then he maneuvers his horse down the road, slowly trotting away. 

Sebastian remains on the porch to enjoy the cigarette, looking at Arthur until the only thing he can see if a vague silhouette in the dark and a prick of light at the end of a cigarette. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new that's actually old for this fic: Just writing and not taking it so seriously. It's working pretty well so far.

Chapter 2

“Have you figured out how you’re going to get around yet?” Joseph asks. “It’s quite a walk.”

Sebastian finishes drinking the final few drops of coffee and then puts the cup aside. “On horseback, like the rest of the folk here,” he says. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You know how to ride a horse?” Joseph sounds genuinely surprised, which only furthers Sebastian’s suspicions of foul play.

“Of course I know how to ride a horse,” Sebastian mutters. “My uncle owned a horse ranch when I was a kid. Admit that you signed us up for this job so that you could hear all about me falling off horses and trudging through mud.”

Laughter echoes from the tabled poised on the bedside table. “It’s possible that that was some of the reasons,” Joseph confesses. “If I knew that you were so familiar with riding and horses, I would have picked the space travel. But oh well…”

“Bastard,” Sebastian chuckles. He grabs the hat that he’s placed on one of the bedposts and puts it on. “I’m heading out. I’ll call you when I’ve got something to report, or if something goes terribly wrong.”

“Look forward to it,” Joseph says. “Have fun.”

Smithfield’s is crowded despite the early morning. Sebastian’s watch reads fifteen minutes past ten when he strolls down the stairs after a night of roaming around town and a quick nap during the small hours of the night.

Two men - one a tall and muscular man with dark skin and long hair, and the other a shorter man with a charming grin and an odd mustache - hang at the end of the bar. Two giggling women are with them - scandalously dressed with swaying hips and fluttering eyelashes. The four of them are making loud conversation, toasting with drinks, and making the bartender roll his eyes as he wipes down the other side of the bar.

The bar-doors swing open, and a familiar figure steps into the saloon. “Arthur!” The two men cheer, waving him over. “Come and meet our new friends!” The shorter man says with a flourished gesture towards the woman next to him. She relishes in the attention and leans seductively against the bar.

Arthur doesn’t seem to notice Sebastian coming down the stairs and heads over to his friends, and Sebastian heads outside to the surprisingly busy street.

Sebastian returns to the general store to buy some matches. The cashier seems to recognize him and rambles a few generic ‘welcome back’ lines. But other than some random banter, he doesn’t seem to have much to talk about. Not that Sebastian had expected him to.

He exits the store with a cigarette already placed between his lips, and he lights it once he’s outside. Smoking indoors doesn’t seem to bother anyone in this instance, but Sebastian is determined to not form the habit of smoking anywhere but outside. 

The weather has turned, and the sky is grey with clouds and rain. The street - that was already a dirty mess to walk on - quickly becomes a slippery mudslide. Sebastian makes a mental note to go and grab his jacket up in his room when he notices the commotion in the saloon. It sounds suspiciously like a fight, and Sebastian - not wanting to get caught in a bar brawl - remains outside and smokes his cigarette in peace and relative silence.

He jumps - startled half out of his mind - when the windows closest to him seem to explode into splinters and shards of glass. A man comes crashing out through it, landing hard on the porch before rolling off it and landing unceremoniously in the mud below.

It takes Sebastian a moment to realize that it’s Arthur. 

And following Arthur - although exiting through the doors - is a large burly man that stomps down the stairs to join Arthur on the street. Sebastian stares in disbelief at first at the fight that breaks out between them. The two men pummel each other and are soon covered with mud and bruises.

Sebastian tosses his cigarette aside as he tries to get around the crowd that forms around the two brawlers. The men Sebastian had spotted with Arthur emerge from the saloon to watch the fight they look like they’ve been roughed up but seem fine. 

“You alright, Arthur?” One of them asks.

Arthur - mid-swing towards his opponent - spits on the ground. “Yeah, I’ve got this son of a bitch,” he mutters. The words have barely left his mouth when he’s tackled to the ground and has to wrestle his way back to his feet.

It’s difficult to get a good view of the fight from where Sebastian stands, and he makes his way around the crowd and ends up near the gunsmith, standing along with some mildly interested viewers and watch the fight.

The fight seems to reach its peak when Arthur manages to get his opponent on the ground, and soon after, the fight breaks up. The crowd is quick to disperse, and Arthur retreats to the bench outside the general store to recover. Two men soon approach him, followed by those from the saloon, and they chat over by the general store.

One of them is dressed extravagantly in a stylish suit and a top hat. It’s a STEM visitor if Sebastian ever saw one. He sticks out like a sore thumb among the rest of the farmers, townsfolk, and cowboys with his grandiose accent and over-the-top body language.

It’s enough for Sebastian to remain out of the way. The visitor obviously knows Arthur, and Sebastian knows he’s not supposed to intervene with other visitors’ STEM experiences.

The saloon is empty, except for the bartender that walks around moaning over the mess and the ruined furniture. Sebastian pays him little mind as he walks back up the stairs to his room to grab his jacket - a dark brown leather jacket with black lapels - and his satchel, along with whatever money Joseph has placed there for him. An impressive amount, considering the standard of the instance, and Sebastian reckons it’s more than enough to buy a horse as well as keep him warm and fed for most of his STEM visit.

Arthur is still seated on the bench when Sebastian walks past him on his way towards the stables. He looks up just as Sebastian passes, and his pained frown turns into a look of surprise. “Hey,” Arthur says when he spots him. “Castellanos.”

Sebastian stops and looks down at Arthur, that’s got a big bruise on his cheek as well as a swollen lip. “Hey,” he replies. “That was some fight you got yourself into.”

“You saw?” Arthur asks, sounding and looking surprised. 

“I think everyone in town saw,” Sebastian mumbles. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Arthur says with a slight shrug. “Been through worse. Better too.” He rubs his arm and rolls his shoulder, grimacing as he does.

It looks painful enough for Sebastian’s face to contort into an empathic frown. He puts his hands on his hips as he watches Arthur try and massage some of the pain away. “Well, you put up a good fight. Color me impressed,” he says, attempting to bring some comfort or perhaps help restore the outlaw’s dignity. “Scared the wits out of me when you came flying through that window, though.”

Arthur looks at him with an apologetic grin. “So that was you, huh?” he says with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry that you had to see that.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Don’t worry about it.” He glances down towards the stable, spotting who he thinks might be the horse trader. 

Noticing, Arthur looks the same way. “You in the market for a horse?”

“Gonna need one if I’m getting out of here,” Sebastian says with a nod. 

“You got here without one?”

“Something like that,” Sebastian mumbles. 

Arthur rubs his chin, gingerly running his fingers over the sore spot under his lips. “Well, let’s go and have a look. They’re good with horses in this town.” He gets up - repressing a pained grunt - and pats Sebastian on the back. “C’mon.”

They head towards the stable together. “You into horses?” Sebastian asks as they head down the road towards the stables. 

“I know my way around them. More than most, less than an expert,” Arthur admits. 

A man with a clipboard greets them when they enter. “Gentlemen.” He nods at them. “What can I do for you?”

“Looking for a horse,” Sebastian says. “What have you got that’s ready right now?”

The man nods, taking a few moments to think. “Well, if you’re not picky, I’ve got two morgans ready. They’ll take you where you need to go, eventually.” He hums slightly, looking around the stables. “Appaloosa if you want something more sturdy,” he says and points to a brown horse littered with white spots a few stalls down to the left. Then he walks over to a stall on the right, glancing inside. “And a Standardbred is always a solid choice.”

Sebastian considers the options, standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he turns to Arthur. “What do you think?” he asks. 

“Standards can go fast, but Appaloosas usually go a bit further,” he mumbles. “They’re usually workhorses, so they’re strong. Had a Standardbred once, but it was skittish as all hell, bucked at the slightest scare.”

“I’d prefer to stay in the saddle,” Sebastian chuckles, turning back to the man. “How much for the Appaloosa and a decent saddle?”

-

It takes a bit getting used to, but eventually, Sebastian sits comfortably in the saddle. Memories of the wooded area behind his uncle’s old ranch start to trickle in and as well as the small habits and movements required when riding.

The horse - that after a few moments of thinking was named Lucky by Sebastian - is calm and well-behaved. Pleased by the good-natured horse and the fond memories, Sebastian smiles to himself and enjoys the slight breeze and the sound of hooves against the grassy ground.

“So, you’re headed west?” Arthur asks from where he’s seated on his own horse, riding alongside Sebastian as he adjusts to being back in a saddle. 

Sebastian nods. “Yeah, towards Emerald Ranch to check the place out.”

“It’s not much to see there,” Arthur says. “No stores and no saloon, just… well… a ranch.”

“You’ve been?”

Arthur shrugs. “Passed it once or twice. Strange place. Strange people. Although I’ve seen stranger.” He looks ahead at the road. They’re just south of Valentine, riding along the cliffs while they speak. “You want company?”

Sebastian glances over at him. The corner of his mouth curls upwards, and he tilts his head to the side. “Why? You offering?”

“If it’s wanted,” Arthur says. “I’m…” he hesitates, glancing over his shoulder towards the woods they just rode past before he seems to change his mind. “I’ve got nothing better to do anyway.”

“Suit yourself, I suppose,” Sebastian says. “You’re welcome to tag along.” 

The outlaw hums to himself. “I just might,” he says. “I need a break, and you look like you could use the company.”

Sebastian smiles to himself, wondering how he’s managed to involve himself with an outlaw of all things. It matters little to Sebastian. He can’t think of a reason to turn the offer down, and Arthur seems to know his way around the area. Having someone show you around certainly wouldn’t hurt.

They ride northeast, back towards the oil fields, following the road east from there. They ride in comfortable silence. “So where you from?” Arthur asks suddenly. “Obviously, not from around.”

“North-west,” Sebastian says. He leans back in the saddle. Riding through the open fields makes him feel nostalgic. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine riding alongside his uncle with the Castellanos ranch in the distance. But it’s Arthur that’s riding by his side, and he looks dissatisfied by the answer. “It’s easier if I don’t get into it.”

“Easier?” Arthur asks, looking puzzled. “Is it that difficult to say where you’re from?”

Sebastian can’t help but chuckle as he looks over at Arthur, giving him a meaning look. “Not like that,” he sighs. “I just don’t think you know where it is, that’s all.”

“I’ve been around,” Arthur insists. 

“Have you now?” Sebastian asks, amused but unconvinced.

“Sure! I’ve been to all kinds of places. Try me!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he turns back to the road. “Krimson City,” he says at last, and the outlaw gets to thinking. Nearly a minute pass and Sebastian’s grin grows wider the longer Arthur thinks. “You don’t know it,” he says.

“Give me a minute,” Arthur argues. “Krimson City is up north… and.. er…” He frowns, struggling for a while to either remember or think of something to say. 

They continue down the road as Sebastian lets Arthur think, humoring him since he asked, but knowing that Krimson City wasn’t on any map back in 1899. And unless the instance creator was sloppy or inaccurate - which they so far don’t seem to have been - Krimson City wouldn’t exist. “You don’t know it,” Sebastian repeats as they ride down a hill, and the oil refinery they passed disappears from view.

“I do! I do!” Arthur chuckles. “Krimson City is up north and…” he squints as he thinks and presses his lips together in concentration. Then he suddenly lights up into a smile, snaps with his fingers, and points Sebastian’s way. “And it’s got a lake just south of it with a giant lighthouse!”

Sebastian is thrown off by the very correct answer. He turns and gives the outlaw a puzzled look. “Yeah,” he confirms. “That’s right. I didn’t realize…” If Arthur knew about Krimson City, chances were that he was a STEM-user just like Sebastian, but there was also the chance that he might have picked the description up from another visitor. Either way, Sebastian knows that his contract forbids him to ruin any immersion for other users, and programming errors like an NHC knowing about the outside world shouldn’t be further exploited.

“Realize what?” Arthur interrupts Sebastian’s train of thoughts. “I told you I knew.” He grins a smug and accomplished smile that is somehow both suiting and unbearable.

Nodding, Sebastian becomes cautious of the subject, not wanting to disturb or feed Arthur information about a city he shouldn’t know about. “You’ve been there?” he asks, trying to figure out which it might be.

“No,” Arthur says with a shake of his head. “Can’t say that I have. I would have remembered it.”

“Yes,” Sebastian agrees, relaxing slightly. He decides to change the subject. “So if you’ve been around as much as you claim you have, then you must know a bit about the ranch.”

“Emerald Ranch?” Arthur says. He tilts his head back and forth in an uncertain gesture. “I ain’t a local, but I’ve picked a thing or two up. I know enough. More than most-”

“Less than an expert,” Sebastian finishes the line. 

Arthur chuckles. “I’d happily tell you what I know if that’s what you’re asking,” he says. “What is it they call it? A guide?”

“You’re going to be my guide?” Sebastian can’t help but snort. The idea is amusing but silly yet not entirely unwelcome. 

“Well. You said you were just driftin’ around,” Arthur points out. “Or are you actually looking for something?”

“Depends,” Sebastian confesses. “I haven’t decided yet.”

The outlaw looks skeptical but also intrigued. “So you’ve got no plan?” he asks.

“Things don’t usually go according to play,” Sebastian says. “And I’m more of an improviser anyway.”

Arthur’s expression slowly warps into a smile. He nods slowly but clearly as if he wholeheartedly agrees. “That sounds about right,” he murmurs. “I didn’t take you for an ‘act first, think later’ kind of man.”

Sebastian grimaces. “I prefer _spontaneous and emotionally driven_ ,” he says. “Sounds more interesting.”

Laughing, Arthur smothers a hand over his mouth. “You sound like something, alright. Clever, maybe or perhaps just very foolish.”

“I’ll take clever over foolish,” Sebastian says. 

“Sometimes you don’t get to choose,” the outlaw points out. “Most of the time, it’s someone else doing the pickin’.”

“Hear, hear,” Sebastian says, nodding. “You’ve got a way with words, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur laughs again, louder this time - so loud that he brings one hand to his stomach to try and stifle the laughter. “We’re both fools,” he says. “You for being fooled by me, and me for being me.”

Sebastian laughs too, because it’s contagious and Arthur seems to enjoy himself so. The outlaw sits relaxed in his saddle, one hand holding the reins while the other hangs carefree by his side, occasionally swatting away a stray bug.

The conversation fades back into comfortable, companionable silence, and neither of them seems to mind. Arthur rides with a goofy smile on his face, as if he’s thinking of something amusing, and Sebastian allows himself to relax and study the environment.

“Hey,” Arthur says once they ascend another hill, and a set of buildings become visible in the distance. “There’s the ranch.”

Sebastian blinks - shaking the daydreams away - and looks at Arthur before he follows the outlaw’s gaze to the farm down the road. “There it is,” he says. “Smaller than I thought.”

“I told you…” Arthur begins, a smug smile already ghosting over his lips. “There ain’t anything of interest here.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian mutters. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! It's FUN to write something more lighthearted! I've missed it.

Chapter 3

Emerald Ranch is every bit as boring as Arthur had described it to be. Yet Sebastian seems to be genuinely interested in the place and the strange residents, which Arthur just doesn’t understand. 

The outlaw remains seated on his horse, watching with disinterest as Sebastian speaks to one of the ranch hands - a jittery man that can’t seem to piece more than three words together. He tries and fails to see what it is that has Sebastian so intrigued. The ranch is as ordinary as they come, and the people there are less than average at most things.

Sebastian speaks to the man for almost five minutes, asking him odd questions seemingly just to spark a conversation. Unsurprisingly the conversation doesn’t go anywhere beyond the ranch. The ranch hand doesn’t even realize that he’s repeating himself every now and then.

Then suddenly, Sebastian decides that he’s had enough, and thanks the man for his time before he returns to Arthur and the horses. He flashes the outlaw a brief smile. “Shall we?”

They ride north, and Arthur keeps casting strange glances at his companion. “That hand tell you anything enlightening?” he asks when they pass the old shut-down saloon. “Didn’t seem like he had much to say.”

“He told me what I needed to hear,” Sebastian says with a shrug. “Asked him about the ranch and the area, and he had about as much to say about that as you’d expect.”

“Which is how much?” Arthur arches an eyebrow.

Sebastian turns to him and smirks. “Not much,” he says. Then his smile becomes a bit kinder. “So, cowboy. Where do you suggest that we go next? I’m itching to see… well… something other than cattle.”

“Ain’t much north of here. And the north-east is right down depressing. If we head east, we’ll get to Saint Denis, and then the ocean,” the outlaw mumbles as he ponders where to take Sebastian next. “There’s a nice spot a short ride north of here for camping. Good hunting, too.”

“Hunting and camping?” Sebastian questions.

Arthur shrugs. “Sure. Or are you more into old ranches and sightseeing?”

Sebastian considers the suggestion. Surveilling and evaluation the wildlife would be a good bonus, and the kid in him thinks that camping sounds downright exciting. He should have everything he needs to pitch a tent, and he’d got enough provisions to last him a day or two in the wild. “I think it sounds like a good idea,” he says. “Lead the way.”

-

“I think you might like the place,” Arthur says as a lake comes into view. It's situated nicely in a valley, surrounded by rock, trees, and natural flower beds that smell like spring. 

Sebastian chuckles when Arthur slows his horse to a stop and slides out of the saddle and stretches his legs. “What makes you think that?” he asks as he does the same. The moment he’s out of the saddle, he can tell that he’s going to be sore from riding.

“I don’t know,” Arthur confesses. “It’s a nice and quiet spot. Relaxing. Kinda like you seem to be.”

Snorting, Sebastian gives Lucky a few affectionate pats. “You’ll change your mind as you get to know me,” he says. Lucky whinnies softly and nibbles on Sebastian’s fingers, enough for Sebastian to quickly withdraw his hands. “Alright, alright. I get it,” he chuckles. “Careful now.”

The outlaw has a look around, turning to and looking down towards the lake. “Bet you there are some nice catches to be had in that lake,” he says and puts his hands on his hips. “Hosea brought me up here not too long ago, to hunt a bear if you’d believe it.”

That gains Sebastian’s attention. “You came here to hunt bear?”

“A bear,” Arthur corrects him. “A big monster of a bear, too. Big as a house! A thousand pounds at least.”

“You’re joking,” Sebastian says. 

“I wouldn’t dream about joking about such a thing!” Arthur insists. “I’ve got a photograph to prove it. Here, look.” He reaches into his satchel and rummages around until he finds the photograph he’s after. A poorly taken photo that just barely has the slain bear and himself within the frame. He hands the image over to Sebastian, that inspects it, looking very impressed.

“I’ll be damned. You weren’t joking.”

Arthur nods, pride settling in his chest. “I told you so,” he says and replaces the photograph in the satchel when Sebastian hands it back. “I seem to be saying a lot of things that you won’t believe,” he points out. “It don’t suit you to be skeptical.”

“Doesn’t suit you to be such a smartass,” Sebastian counters.

“Suits me better than you know,” Arthur says with a smile. 

They make camp a few yards off the road, pitching a tent each around a small campfire that Arthur gets going surprisingly quick. The sun has wandered some way across the sky by the time the camp is set up, and Sebastian warms his fingers over the fire. 

There’s a slight chill in the air, and Sebastian is very glad that he’s got a jacket with him. Arthur - that was previously dressed in just a blue shirt and a pair of worn trousers - has put on a jacket and left only a few minutes earlier to fetch more firewood. Sebastian had volunteered to keep the small fire they had going while he is gone. He can hear Arthur whistle as he makes his way around the wooded area a short walk away, tunes that are cheerful and carefree, perfect for the place and the situation.

Sebastian pokes the fire with a stray branch, letting the few logs settle, and the fire grows larger. The fire looks good, and the temperature is realistic. While Arthur is away, Sebastian takes the time to look around and have a closer look at the details of the area. The textures on the ground, on the trees and the rocks look good, and the view of the lake is idyllic and as close to perfect as you can get. He makes a few notes on his tablet, filling in a few checkboxes and updating his position to make sure the tracking hadn’t lost him. He rejects an incoming call from Joseph as Arthur’s whistling becomes louder.

“You find that firewood?” Sebastian asks as he stuffs his tablet back into his satchel. 

Arthur smiles at him as he comes walking. The outlaw has an armful of dry branches gathered up in his arms. “Should last us through the night,” he says and drops the wood into a pile between the tents. “You get a chance to look around?”

“I did,” Sebastian says with a nod. “It’s a beautiful spot.”

“Moonstone Pond.” Arthur nods. “That’s what it’s called. Or at least that’s what Hosea said it’s called.”

“Hosea?” Sebastian questions. “The guy who took you up here to hunt that bear?”

Arthur nods, seating himself by the fire with a slight groan. “Yup,” he says. “Old man nearly got himself killed. That bear nearly scared the life out of the both of us, and then it nearly mauled me to death.”

“But you’re still here,” Sebastian points out. He returns to the fire and sits down next to the outlaw. “And is he…?”

“Alive,” Arthur says. “He may be old, but he’s sharp.”

Sebastian smiles, watching as Arthur produces a pack of cigarettes from within his jacket and plucks one out. “Thanks,” he mutters when Arthur offers him one. Smoking in STEM feels different then it does outside of it. It’s slightly more satisfying, and the smell doesn’t linger on you for as long as it does in the real world.

For a moment, Sebastian turns and looks at Arthur. The outlaw seems busy with poking the fire, sitting silently, and thinking with his cigarette between his lips and his hat pushed back to let his hair stick out from underneath it. He’s handsome, Sebastian finds himself thinking, with a charming smile and stunningly blue eyes. Almost a bit too good to be true, like most things in STEM are.

Arthur seems to notice that Sebastian is staring and turns towards him with a brow arched. Sebastian doesn’t look away or say anything, looking isn’t a crime and doesn’t particularly care if he appears strange at the moment. But Arthur doesn’t seem to mind or think that the staring is strange. He flashes Sebastian another - impossibly more - charming smile before he turns back to the fire. “You seem like a decent enough fellow,” he mumbles. “Too good to be roaming around.”

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s a bit more complicated than that,” he says. “I’m not exactly here to stay.”

Arthur chuckles, a noise of disbelief and amusement. “You’re a strange man, Mr. Castellanos.” He shakes his head and adjusts his hat on his head. “Not the strangest man I’ve ever met, but definitely up there.”

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” Sebastian says.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Arthur tells him. “It’s just…” He shrugs, still with his eyes on the fire, “Weird, I suppose. To meet someone that seems to be so carefree.”

Sebastian snorts, shaking his head. “I’m far from carefree,” he says. “But I’d like to think that I’m a laid-back kind of guy.” He leans back and braces himself on his hands, pressing his lips together and angling his cigarette upwards slightly. “I work a lot, so when I get time like this I just wanna… relax, I guess.”

“You work?” Arthur asks, curious but not particularly pressing.

“I er…” Sebastian struggles for a moment to think of something to say that won’t violate his contract. “Yeah. I work with… uh… vacations and stuff.”

“Vacations?” Arthur turns and looks at him with a perplexed frown. 

Sebastian nods, trying to evolve the white lie. “Yeah. Vacations, relaxation, and entertainment.”

“Maybe you’re more strange than I thought…” Arthur mutters, picking the cigarette from his mouth and flicking the ashes off. “A roaming man that works with ‘vacations’.”

“It’s more complicated than that, but I don’t really want to get into it,” Sebastian sighs. He puts his cigarette out and throws what remains aside. “Didn’t come here to talk about work or anything like that. Came to enjoy myself, have a look around, and… well, maybe it’s a little bit about work too,” he reluctantly admits. 

Arthur pouts, attempting to piece things together. “So you’re some kind of… vacation scout?” 

“That’s one way to put it, sure,” Sebastian says with a nod. 

“So that’s why you wanted to stop by Emerald Ranch, and ask about the area.”

“Yeah.”

Arthur grimaces, looking at Sebastian with a puzzled expression. “Now _that_ might be the strangest job I’ve ever heard of,” he says, and after some contemplation, “Does it pay well?”

Sebastian laughs. “It pays better than most jobs,” he says.

“I’ll be damned. Maybe I should switch trades.”

“You’d think being an outlaw would pay well,” Sebastian says. “At least that’s what I thought.”

Arthur blinks. “An outlaw? Me? You must be mistaken,” he says, but the wide smile on his face gives the weak attempt at a lie away. “I’m a law-abiding civilian if there ever was one.”

Sebastian smiles to himself but doesn’t bring up any accusations, and he just barely holds back a snarky remark. “It’s okay,” he says. “Your secret is safe with me.” He pushes his hat up to playfully wink at the outlaw.

“I’m going to have to take your word for it, I suppose,” Arthur chortles, leaning closer to the fire and inspecting it. He gets up and fetches two logs, dropping them into the fire before he heads over to his horse and fetches a kettle. “You drink coffee?” he asks, glancing at Sebastian over his shoulder.

“I absolutely do,” Sebastian says. 

The outlaw points with his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m heading down to the lake to fetch some water. You coming? Or do you wanna stay and watch our things?”

“I’ll come with you,” Sebastian says. “I doubt things will get legs and walk away.” He gets up and follows Arthur down the path towards the lake. “What did you say this place was called?”

“The lil’ lake around the bend was Moonstone Pond. Think this is called O'Creagh's Run,” Arthur says. “No idea why, though.” Halfway down to the water, he stops and lets out a soft curse. “I should have brought the spare bottle,” he says.

Sebastian shrugs and holds a hand out. “So go and get it. I’ll take the kettle,” he says. 

Arthur nods and hands the tin kettle over to Sebastian. “Sure. I’ll meet you by the water. Don’t fall in.”

“As if,” Sebastian mutters, wrinkling his nose. “Too cold for a swim.”

“Right,” Arthur agrees with a chuckle. 

They part ways, and Sebastian continues down towards the shore of the lake. The lake itself isn’t particularly big, but it is peaceful and pretty as a picture. The water seems impossibly blue, and Sebastian does spot a handful of fish further out in the lake. And other than some chirping birds and a startled raccoon, there’s not much else around to see.

Sebastian approaches the water, bending down and feeling the temperature with his fingers. The water is cold but not freezing. Again, he can hear Arthur’s whistling from afar, and he glances over his shoulder to see if the outlaw is on his way or not.

The bushes just a few feet to his left suddenly begin to rustle, and Sebastian turns - still crouched down by the edge of the water - just as a large shape comes bounding out of the foliage. A bear - although on the smaller side - comes lumbering from within the bushes and Sebastian yelps with surprise as the animal looks just as surprised to see him as he is to see it. Both man and animal leap backward, the bear up the hill towards the path and Sebastian back into the river, he loses his footing and falls in with a splash as he flails his arms around to gain some kind of purchase.

For a moment, Sebastian’s head is dunked under the surface, and he quickly finds the bottom with his hands, pushing himself up out of the water. When he resurfaces, he spits and sputters out water, eyes darting around and spotting the bear retreat into the woods, and Arthur sprinting down the hill towards him.

“Jesus!” Arthur exclaims. “Was that a bear?”

Sebastian remains seated for a few moments, too shocked to move with water up to his armpits. “Scared the hell out of me,” he gasps. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian says, realizing that he’s still holding the kettle in one hand. He tosses it onto the shore and smothers his hands over his face, wiping away as much water as he can. “Just startled,” he continues. “Didn’t expect a bear to jump out of the bushes like that.”

Arthur shakes his head, looking over to where the bear had disappeared. “You’re lucky it wasn’t a grizzly, you would have been shredded.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian mutters and struggles to stand. The rocks and mud are slippery under him. “That makes me feel so much better.” He finally manages to stand and get out of the water. He glares at Arthur, that watches him with a smirk. “Don’t say it,” he warns the outlaw.

“Oh, I don’t need to,” Arthur murmurs. He bends down and picks the kettle off the ground. “Head back up to the fire and warm yourself up. I’ll get the water,” he continues, patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “And try not to spook any more bears.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms around himself to try and keep warm. “Har har,” he mutters but listens to the outlaw and makes his way back up the hill. “So much for a nice and calm night,” he sighs as he climbs the hill and pulls his jacket off.

His clothes are soaked, and he produces the set of spares he’s got in his saddlebag before he kicks his boots off and places them next to the fire to dry. Arthur joins him just as he’s managed to peel his shirt off his body and hung it up on the nearest branch.

Arthur chuckles softly as he sits down by the fire to brew some coffee. “How was the water?”

“Oh, bite me,” Sebastian grunts. “You would have done the same if a bear launched at you.”

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t.” Arthur raises his hands in surrender. He watches his companion pull a new shirt on before. “I’ll get you something warm to drink.”

With an appreciative nod, Sebastian gets out of his wet trousers and changes into a pair of dry ones. His spare clothes aren’t anywhere near as warm as the ones that he hung up to dry, and he sits close to the fire to warm himself up as Arthur hands him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” he says, cradling the warm cup in his cold hands. He gently sips on the drink and relishes the warmth. “That’s great. Just what I needed.”

“Coffee always makes you feel better,” Arthur agrees. He watches Sebastian shiver for a while before he lets out a long sigh. “You’re going to catch your death like that,” he says. “Here.”

Sebastian looks up as Arthur removes his jacket and hands it over. “You’re not immune to the cold, you know,” he says, but he takes the jacket and quickly pulls it on. It’s still warm, and it smells like leather and smoke.

“More than you,” Arthur says, shrugging his shoulders. “ _I’m_ not soaking wet.”

“Lucky you.” Sebastian can’t help but let a smile slip, now that he’s not slowly freezing the death. He curls up a bit on himself, hugging the jacket tighter around himself. The jacket is a few sizes too big, but it’s comfortable and warmer than it looks. 

They sit in silence in front of the fire as the sun slowly sinks down behind the mountains and disappears along with the daylight. They drink their coffee, and Arthur keeps feeding logs into the fire to keep it lit and warm. He casts glances over at Sebastian several times, a casual yet curious look.

Sebastian notices and spends some time pretending not to notice, although it’s no secret that they’re both curious about the other. 

“Hey,” he coos when an owl starts hooting somewhere in the woods behind them. “I’ve got a bottle of whiskey in my saddlebag. You think you can fetch it for me? I’ll share it.”

“How could I refuse?” Arthur smiles as he gets up and heads over to Lucky, soothing the horse with a few gentle murmurs and a kind pat on the neck. “Easy there. I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

And if Arthur’s kindness hadn’t shone through before, it definitely did now. A fond feeling spreads throughout Sebastian as he watches the outlaw comfort the horse with gentle words and loving pats. 

_Too good to be true_ is all Sebastian can think. _A prince charming if there ever was one._

“ _Mr. Castellanos._ ” Arthur gives an impressed whistle when he fishes a bottle out of Sebastian’s saddlebag. “Oh, you are a man after my own heart.” He eyes the bottle of whiskey with a soft smile, the bottle glinting in the light from the fire. 

Sebastian grins. “Bring it over,” he says. 

“Yes, sir.” Arthur walks over and hands the bottle over. He sits down, closer than before, but with a foot of space between them. 

Sebastian rinses his and Arthur’s cups with some water and then pours a healthy dose of liquor in each cup. He offers one to Arthur. “To your health,” he says.

Arthur raises his cup. “And yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you having fun reading? I'm having fun writing. I love these two.

Chapter 4

Sebastian stretches slightly, looking down at the lake and the island in its center. He spots a cabin on the other side, but there are no lights within. He sighs and runs his hand over Lucky’s mane, mindlessly working out a small tangle. His stomach churns pleasantly from the drinking, and he is still wrapped up in Arthur’s warm jacket.

The outlaw is since long asleep, tucked into his bedroll in his tent. They’d shared some of the whiskey and laughed about camping trips gone awry before Arthur had retired for the night. Sebastian had blamed sleeping in late and told the outlaw that he’d head to bed sooner or later.

Now Sebastian spends his time watching the stars and listening to the soft snores coming from one of the tents behind him. When he’s sure that Arthur is sleeping - and won’t wake up any time soon - he picks his tablet from his satchel and contacts Joseph to report a few of his findings.

“You there, Joseph?”

The answer takes a few moments. “I’m here,” Joseph’s reply comes through the speakers. Sebastian turns the volume down a few notches. “What’s up?”

“Got some time, so I thought we’d get started on that report,” Sebastian says. He walks over and sits down on a nearby rock, overlooking the valley. “I’ll tell you what I’ve found so far.”

“Sure,” Joseph says. “Wait, where are you?”

“Up near O’Creagh’s Run,” Sebastian says. “Supposedly north of Emerald Ranch, up by the mountains,” he explains.

Joseph hums, confused, and a bit surprised. “The mountains?” he muses. “What are you doing up there? Isn’t it in the middle of the night for you?” The sound of a keyboard echoes over the tablet’s speakers. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Joseph,” Sebastian assures him. “Found myself a bit of a guide that said the place was neat, and I figured the wildlife could use a looking-over.” He leans back as far as he dares, making himself comfortable. “Hey, black bears are the ones that rather run than attack, right?”

“Are you sure that you are alright?” Joseph’s voice is laced with concern. “Did you run into a bear?”

“More like a bear ran into me,” Sebastian mumbles. “And I had a swim in the lake.” He briefly explains his bear encounter that seems to both amuse and worry Joseph. Sebastian also takes the time to describe a few of the things he’d noticed that might need adjusting, like the night sky and a handful of reused loops in conversations. 

Joseph takes notes and promises to try and alert the maintenance men that are already within the instance to have another look at the issues. “Oh! And have you run into any users yet?” Joseph asks, almost as he’s about to end their call. 

Sebastian can’t think of any except the extravagant man in Valentine. “Spotted one, but I stayed well out of his way,” he says. “Back in Valentine.”

“Right,” Joseph hums. “Some users have gone in and out the past half hour, so I thought I’d check. I’ll send you a list of them, just to make it easier to recognize them if you’d ever need to.”

“Thank you, Joseph.”

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Nah,” Sebastian says. “Probably won’t need sleep for another day or two. Thought of taking a walk, but if there are bears around, then maybe I should stay put until I can actually see something.”

Joseph chuckles. “Please do,” he says. “You make me worried about leaving to grab a coffee in the breakroom. What if you’re torn to shreds when I come back?”

Sebastian shakes his head, despite Joseph neither being there or able to see him. “I’ll be fine, Joseph. I’ve got backup in here, you go get that coffee, I just had some myself not too long ago.”

“So that’s why you’re awake.”

“Hush,” Sebastian laughs softly. “I’ll be in touch and call in case anything happens.”

“Castellanos?” Arthur’s sleepy voice comes from the tents. “You still up?”

“I gotta go,” Sebastian whispers to the tablet before stuffing it into his bag. He turns and flashes the outlaw a smile. “Hey,” he coos. “You should be sleeping.”

Arthur peeks out of the tent, leaning on his right hand as he uses his left hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “So should you,” he says. He lets out a big yawn and looks over at where Sebastian is sitting. “What time is it?”

Sighing - feeling careless for having woken the cowboy up - Sebastian gets up from his seat. “Late,” he says. “The sun won’t rise for hours.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I’m kind of a night owl,” Sebastian says. “Don’t worry. Go back to sleep.”

“Nah,” Arthur says, yawning again. “I’ll stay up and keep you company.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “No need. I was just going to bed,” he says and heads over to the tents. “Go back to sleep, Arthur.”

The outlaw gives him an odd look but complies, retreating back into his tent and getting comfortable on his bedroll. “Good night,” he murmurs once he’s settled.

Sebastian crawls into his own tent and lays down, shifting until he’s gotten cozy. “Good night,” he replies softly. 

It doesn’t take long until Arthur’s asleep again. Sebastian can tell from the evenness of his breaths and the peace that falls over the small camp. Outside, the fire still crackles, and Sebastian had made sure to feed it a handful of logs before he’d gone to lay down. Hopefully, there would still be embers by the time they got up again.

-

Sebastian doesn’t like to sleep in STEM. He doesn’t like the feeling of having to stay in control to make sure he actually wakes back up. During the first months of work - before he’d gotten used to the ins and outs of STEM, and didn’t know how to control himself as he does now - he’d gone to sleep in STEM only to wake up in the real world, not being able to wake up within the instance. But after years of practice and learning, sleeping in STEM and waking up within a reasonable amount of time has become relatively easy - although it’s still a bit unnerving. 

The night passes, and Sebastian doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t want to risk - no matter how small of a risk there is - falling asleep and ending up not being able to wake, and leaving Arthur with his lifeless body until it disappears when Sebastian is eventually taken out of STEM. Instead, he lies there with his eyes closed and listens to the sounds of the night. It’s peaceful and a bit frightening at times. The fire probably keeps most of the wildlife away, and very few people have ridden by them since they’d set up camp. 

When Arthur starts stirring in the next tent - yawns and sleepy grunts finally sounding over the sounds of chirping morning birds - Sebastian pretends to wake. He sits up and runs his hand through his hair a few times to feign having done more than just lie and stare at the inside of the tent for a few hours. He remains in his tent, waiting until Arthur has gotten up and started making a pot of coffee.

The sun has already risen, and the rays filter down through the leaves. Arthur is mostly quiet, as he makes sure that nothing is missing, and the horses are still there. “Morning,” he mumbles when Sebastian emerges from his tent. “You sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Sebastian lies, smiling and getting up to stretch. He’s always thought that being stiff and sore in STEM is strange. The authenticity of real-life situations is sometimes more annoying than immersive. “You?”

Arthur shrugs. “As good as ever, I guess.” He grabs a small branch and pokes into the fire, that’s just about holding on. “Were you talking to anyone? This morning? Or night?” he asks, looking at Sebastian with furrowed brows.

“Myself?” Sebastian hesitantly offers. 

“Didn’t sound like you were talking to yourself,” Arthur points out as he gets up to fetch one of the remaining logs and try and get the fire back up. 

“Maybe I’m just crazy?” 

Chuckling, Arthur shakes his head. “Very possible.”

They have coffee and breakfast that consists of canned fruits and some biscuits. They don’t speak much as Arthur doesn’t seem to be much of a morning person. He spends most of his morning glaring into the fire with his coffee no further than a few inches from his lips. 

Sebastian doesn’t try and engage in any conversation. So he plucks a notebook from his satchel and writes down a handful of things to remember and a few complaints about some suspiciously consistent noises he heard during the night. His company doesn’t pay him much attention and heads over to where the horses are hitched to make sure they’re doing okay.

“Where to next?” Arthur asks as Sebastian stuffs the book away. 

Joining the cowboy over by the horses, Sebastian hums. “Civilization would be nice, and I know that you said that the north-east was a dump, but I still need to have a look.”

“You don’t believe me?” Arthur asks him with a playful smirk.

A smirk that Sebastian instantly returns. “Oh, I believe you,” he assures him. “But you’d be surprised what kind of vacations people like to take.”

Arthur shakes his head as he picks out a horse brush from his saddlebag. He runs the brush over his horse’s back to clean away some dirt. “I could take you to Annesburg, I guess, or Van Horn just to show you what a shitty place it is.”

“I’d love that,” Sebastian says. “As long as you take me somewhere nice afterward.”

“I’ll take you somewhere nice,” Arthur murmurs, nodding his head slowly. 

They share a knowing but light-hearted smile. Sebastian finds himself looking forward to finding out what that vague and suggestive promise will turn out to be. He turns to Lucky and pats the horse’s neck. “You lead the way, cowboy, and I’ll follow you.”

Arthur nods. “We’ll pack up and head north around the lake. Hopefully, we’ll make it ‘round the mess that is Annesburg and Van Horn before nightfall.”

“Is it really that bad?” Sebastian asks. “You speak of those places like they’re hell on earth.”

“I might be exaggerating, and I might not be,” Arthur mumbles. “I guess you’ll see for yourself soon enough.” He puts the brush back into his saddlebag and heads back towards the camp. “I’ll tear the tents down. Could you go fetch some water to quench the fire?”

“I’m on it,” Sebastian says. He grabs the empty kettle and turns to head off when Arthur stops him. 

“Hey, Castellanos,” he calls, making Sebastian stop and turn to look at him. “The jacket suits you.”

Sebastian blinks, needing a moment to process before he realizes that he’s still wearing Arthur’s jacket. Embarrassment tinges his cheeks pink, and he quickly averts his gaze. “I’ll be right back,” he mutters and begins making his way down the hill. 

-

“This place is lovely,” Sebastian says as they ride around the lake. He looks over at the outlaw - that’s gotten his jacket back - as he scratches his chin. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Arthur gives him an uncertain smile. He looks nervous and like he wants to be anywhere but there. “Eh, it’s probably nothing,” he mumbles, attempting to look calm and collected but failing spectacularly. It’s unlike anything Sebastian has seen from him so far, and it’s difficult not to look skeptical. “These are Murfree Brood land,” Arthur begins to explain, letting out a defeated sigh as he gives in to Sebastian’s quizzical stare. 

Their pace is on the quick side, the horses cantering side by side on the rather narrow path. Arthur holds the reins of his horse - that Sebastian learned that morning is called Noka - tightly in one hand and lets the other rest on the grip of his gun.

“They’re a bunch of… well, I barely know what to call them or how to describe ‘em other than cruel, vicious, and feral. Kills for the fun of it. Not before putting whatever poor bastard they get their hands on through hell, though.” Arthur shakes his head. “I’d prefer it if we didn’t run into them.”

Sebastian nods, agreeing. “That sounds good,” he mumbles, and they increase their pace a bit more - just to be safe. 

The ride to Annesburg is - thankfully - uneventful, but the two are so tense that any kind of conversation is out of the question. Sebastian admits that while he probably could defend himself - and rather well at that - he’s not very eager to put those particular skills to the test. He’d never hear the end of it from Joseph, and Arthur’s short tale about Murfree Broods and torture has got Sebastian thoroughly unsettled. He can’t seem to relax until Arthur does, and it’s a relief when the outlaw relaxes in his saddle, letting his hand fall from his holster to rest on his thigh instead.

“Not far now,” he tells Sebastian as they turn right at another intersection. 

Annesburg is a mining town, situated close to the water and Sebastian cringes as the small town comes into view. Black clouds seem to hover above the houses, and the noise from the mine can be heard all the way from the top of the hill. Either way, Sebastian knows that he has to have a look around, but from the looks of it, he doubts that any STEM visitor would want to spend their time in the rundown town. 

They ride down into town, crossing several tracks trafficked by carts and cargo going to and from the mine. Arthur looks unimpressed when Sebastian hitches his horse outside what appears to be a gunsmith. “I’m going to go in and have a look around,” Sebastian says.

“I’m coming with you,” Arthur says. “I ain’t sitting here, breathing in the dust.” 

They dismount and head into the store. The gunsmith looks up but doesn’t appear particularly enthusiastic about the potential customers. “Welcome,” he almost yawns. “What can I help you gentlemen with?”

Arthur has a look around, examining the rifles on display and browsing the various kinds of ammunition while Sebastian speaks to the gunsmith. Again, Sebastian seems to be striking up a conversation just for the hell of it, asking oddly casual things like how the town is and if something interesting has happened recently. At the same time, he sifts through a worn catalog. Arthur walks up to look over his shoulder and look at the catalog. 

Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind the spectator hanging over his shoulder, Arthur’s chin just an inch or so away from actually leaning on him. “You got any decent holsters?” Sebastian asks. 

“Just out of stock, I’m afraid,” the gunsmith mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. “Should get a shipment tomorrow if you’re up for waiting.”

“I’d rather not,” Sebastian says, craning his neck and meeting Arthur’s gaze. “What about you?”

Arthur blinks, his face closer to Sebastian’s face than he’d expected to be. “I er… I’m good,” he mumbles. 

Turning back to the gunsmith, Sebastian resumes the small talk, occasionally flipping the page in the catalog despite not looking at it. Arthur has a feeling that it’s for his sake, and he quite likes hovering over Sebastian’s shoulder as he glances at whatever weapons, accessories, and amusing ads the catalog holds. When he looks up, the gunsmith shoots him a strange look that Arthur returns, and Sebastian straight up ignores.

“I think I’ve seen what I came for,” Sebastian says. “You done, Arthur?”

“Sure,” Arthur mumbles. “You wanna head out?”

Sebastian closes the catalog. “I’m in dire need of some fresh air.” He pushes the booklet back towards the gunsmith and turns to Arthur - that has taken a step back. “What was that next town called?”

They walk out of the store, and Arthur snorts, both at Sebastian calling Van Horn a ‘town’ and the assault of coal-filled air that he breathes in the moment he steps outside. “Van Horn isn’t exactly a town, and if you can believe it, it’s even shittier than this place.”

“And you were right about this place,” Sebastian mumbles. He glances at what looks to be a saloon down the muddy road. A sign offers warm meals and drinks, but Sebastian’s stomach turns slightly at the mere thought of eating something produced in or around Annesburg. “Then again… this really is a shithole.”

“The sooner we head out, the sooner we can get somewhere better,” Arthur says, giving Sebastian’s shoulder a slight pat. “Let’s get out of here.” He mounts his horse and watches Sebastian climb atop Lucky. “That ride through Roanoke make you nervous?”

Sebastian flashes him a sheepish smile as he gets comfortable in the saddle. “Perhaps a bit,” he confesses. “But I’m not exactly in the market for any extensions to my arsenal, I think I’ll be fine. Work does require me to… check on the available stores, though.”

“I get it,” Arthur says, although he really doesn’t. He urges Noka into a gentle trot, and Sebastian follows right behind him, catching up to ride beside him. “You drink on the job?”

“Who’s going to check me?” Sebastian asks with a grin. “What? You wanna stop for a drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a stop, but not here,” Arthur says. “The saloon in Van Horn is better… well, barely, but the chance of coal in your drink is a bit smaller.”

“I do prefer my drinks to be without coal.”

They have to stop several times on their way out of Annesburg, allowing heavy trains and shipments of stone to cross their path and give way to fully loaded wagons and run-down coaches. Sebastian isn’t in any kind of hurry, and the awful traffic is just another thing to jot down in his report. He’s pretty sure the incompetence of the riders and drivers are going to cause random clusters and full-on stops on the roads, and the heavy train and cart population in the small mining town isn’t helping.

Lucky seems unsettled by the trains and dislikes walking over the tracks. Still, there are no other options, and Sebastian finds himself having to soothe the horse over and over before they’re finally back on a well-trampled path without train tracks and oddly placed boards. “It’s okay,” Sebastian coos, patting the horse on the neck. “We’re okay.”

Arthur looks at him. “You’re good with horses,” he says.

“Uncle’s got a horse ranch,” Sebastian explains. “Grew up spending my summers there.”

“Sounds kind of great,” Arthur says. He pouts slightly, eyebrows sinking into a contemplating frown. “So why are you roaming around like this if you’ve got a ranch in the family?” he asks, genuinely confused as to why aimlessly meandering around places like Annesburg is preferable to living on a ranch.

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s complicated,” he mumbles. “Don’t get me wrong. I love the place, and my uncle’s a decent man, but it’s a bit out of the way. Besides, I’ve got too many things keeping me tied to Krimson City.”

“Yet here you are,” Arthur points out.

“Everyone needs a break every once in a while,” Sebastian sighs, trying to come up with various explanations and lies to stick to his stupid contract. 

“A break from what?”

Sebastian suddenly can’t bring himself to look at Arthur and keeps his gaze on the road ahead. “Life in general?” he tries. “Responsibilities and burdens that press more than they should? Family tugging you left and right? Feeling lonely in a crowd of people?” He glances at Arthur, grimacing. “Perhaps I’m a bit dramatic.”

The outlaw shakes his head. “Sounds like you just need some peace,” he says. “A vacation, if you will.”

Sebastian chuckles. “I guess this is kind of a vacation.”

Arthur smiles to himself, making way for a passing wagon on its way to the town they left behind. “You’ve got a family?” he asks, voice low and fingers suddenly fidgety.

“I do,” Sebastian says. “Or well… did. We’re not…” Sebastian suddenly seems to struggle, and he looks at Arthur a handful of times with a strange and almost frustrated kind of expression. “I have-...  _ had  _ a wife and a daughter. My wife left, taking the kid with her,” he sighs. “I see them once a week, but generally, I don’t meddle with their lives.”

The revelation seems to shake Arthur somewhat. He stares at Sebastian for a moment, letting the mentions of an estranged family sink in. “I didn’t realize…” he mumbles. “You don’t…” Arthur can’t say that Sebastian doesn’t seem the type, because now that he’s aware it makes perfect sense. Sebastian is absolutely a family man in every way and sense. “Sorry, I s’pose.”

Sebastian lets out another sigh and smiles tiredly at him. “For what? My wife and I didn’t leave each other fighting or anything we just… grew apart. We’re much better now, just being friends.”

“Good,” Arthur says. “For the both of you.”

“Yes,” Sebastian agrees. “Good.” They ride for a few minutes, saying nothing until Sebastian shoots the outlaw a crooked smile before he breaks the silence. “And for the record, that was a long time ago.”

A smile creeps onto Arthur’s face. “Right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some major feelings about these two. Is that obvious yet or nah?

Chapter 5

Once again, Arthur was right about the horrid state of their destination. Sebastian can’t help but wrinkle his nose in dismay as they ride into the Van Horn Tradingpost, though calling it anything but a dump is more than generous. 

But when Arthur stops and gets off his horse - hitching it to a pole outside a barely-standing saloon - Sebastian follows. The outlaw stops outside the door, waiting for Sebastian to catch up. “It may not look like much, but the drinks are decent,” he says.

“Well, the place looks to be holding up better than some,” Sebastian says, glancing over at the hotel next door. The hotel building looks wholly abandoned, and most windows are cracked or completely shattered. Sebastian suspects a fire, but it could be that the building simply fell into disrepair as time passed. He turns back to Arthur and smiles at him. “Lemme buy you a drink, cowboy,” he says, putting his hand on Arthur back as they enter the saloon.

Much like expected, the inside of the saloon looks just as shabby as the outside. There are only a handful of patrons there, and none of them seem to pay attention or care about the two men that step inside and order a few rounds of whiskey as they hang around the bar.

Arthur - that had been mostly silent since their conversation had died down on the way out of Annesburg - seems to loosen up, and leans casually against the bar as he looks at Sebastian with an odd smile. It looks like he’s studying him - trying to figure him out or read his mind. “You gonna get friendly with the locals here too?” he asks as he watches Sebastian knock back a shot of whiskey with surprising ease.

“Funny,” Sebastian mumbles, grinning at him. “I don’t get friendly with many people, Mr. Morgan,” he says. 

“You’re friendly with me,” Arthur points out.

Sebastian chuckles softly. “Well, you are special to me, so maybe that’s why.”

“Flatterer.” Arthur grins as he downs his own drink and flagging the twitchy bartender down to refill their glasses. “You think this is a decent vacation spot?” he asks Sebastian, shifting to get a bit more comfortable by leaning on his elbows.

A snort escapes Sebastian. “The only thing keeping me here right now is the tab,” he says. “But I suppose I’ve got to go and have a look at the post office.”

“I might stay,” Arthur says. “Ain’t in the mood to see more of this place.”

Sebastian nods, hesitating before he drinks his shot and dropping a handful of dollars on the bar. “I’ll be back, don’t stop on my account.”

Arthur gives a half-hearted wave but doesn’t look up when Sebastian heads out, not even when he lingers in the doorway. A strange feeling creeps throughout Arthur’s chest, unpleasant and half-familiar. Feelings of swaying trust, family and time lost or wasted. He can’t help but wallow in self-pity for a moment or two, not really knowing why. 

Finishing another shot in one sweep, Arthur decides he’s had enough. Not because he’s anywhere near drunk, but because drinking and trying to sort out feelings have never been and never will be a good idea. 

Sebastian walks back into the saloon just as Arthur smothers a hand over his face. He walks over, giving Arthur a concerned look. “You okay?” he asks.

“‘M fine,” Arthur mumbles. Sebastian doesn’t look convinced, but Arthur doesn’t feel like spilling his thoughts and feelings in the dingy saloon with a bunch of drunkards listening in. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Sebastian asks. 

Arthur doesn’t know if Sebastian knows just how suggestive those words are, even if they weren’t meant as such. Yet Arthur can’t help but be drawn in by them. He looks up, catching Sebastian’s gaze and holds it. “Yeah,” he says. “Let’s.”

-

Sebastian eyes the outlaw as they mount back up. The quick stops in Annesburg and Van Horn had turned the tension between them as sour as the air. It’s difficult not to pick up on the fact that something is bothering Arthur to the point of him not being able to look at Sebastian for more than a few moments before averting his eyes.

Wondering whether or not he should bring it up, Sebastian sits in his saddle and tries to figure out what words to use and what questions to ask. “Hey,” he calls when they’ve crossed a bridge, and the ground beneath Lucky’s hooves is little more than mud and grime. 

“Ya?”

“Did I say something wrong?” Sebastian asks. “Back there?”

Arthur shrugs. “You ain’t said anything wrong,” he replies. “I’m an idiot, that’s all.”

“Why?” Sebastian arches an eyebrow, giving Arthur a strange look. 

Letting out a long and loud sigh, Arthur tilts his head back and looks up at the sky above. It looks as if it’s about to start raining, and Arthur would prefer it to get to their destination before the sky opened up. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. “Saint Denis ain’t far away now.”

Sebastian doesn’t press, and the city of Saint Denis is visible in the distance. It’s lit up with more lights than Sebastian can count, and he welcomes proper civilization after a night in the woods and visits to two rather depressing little towns. “What do you make of those clouds? Light rain or downpour?” 

Wrinkling his nose, Arthur has another look at the sky above. “A downpour for sure,” he says. “We’d best get there before it starts.” 

“Alright,” Sebastian gently pressed the heels of his boots to Lucy’s side, to catch up with Arthur that’s ridden ahead. “And to what fine establishment are we going?” 

Arthur is quiet for a moment. Then he turns and flashes Sebastian a tired but kind smile. “You’re going to have to wait and see. It’s nice, I promise.” 

“Can’t wait.”

They fall back into silence, but while they aren’t as chatty as they were a few hours ago, and the tension between them has grown a bit stiffer, the silence is companionable and comfortable. 

Sebastian ponders what he might have said that bothers Arthur so. And even though he thinks he might know what it is, he can’t figure out how to approach the topic without souring the mood further. Instead, he takes in the sights and the smells of the swamp around them, spotting several colorful birds and a concerning amount of alligators half-buried in the mud. He suddenly feels very vulnerable atop his horse, skittish or not. 

Ahead the city of Saint Denis comes ever closer, and as they ride through a slum-like area, the rain starts to fall from the heavy clouds - a trickle at first but progressively heavier as they journey into the city. By the time they’ve hitched their horses somewhere semi-dry and Arthur has dragged Sebastian down the street to the hotel they’re going to stay at, they’re both almost soaked.

When they enter the hotel, Arthur turns to Sebastian with an amused smirk, and eyes him and his drenched clothes with a slow nod. “That’s the second night in a row that you look like you’ve gone swimming in your clothes,” he muses.

“Speak for yourself, cowboy. You’re not particularly dry either,” Sebastian shoots back with a teasing grin.

Chuckling, Arthur turns to the man behind a counter that’s looking at them and the watery footprints they leave with disdain. “Welcome,” he greets them. “Looking for a place to stay?” he asks. “A bath, perhaps?”

“A room each,” Arthur says, placing a handful of bills on the counter. Sebastian opens his mouth to protest, but the outlaw dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “You got the drinks. Lemme get the rooms,” he says. “And if you want to bicker, I’ll let you buy us dinner.”

“Fair,” Sebastian agrees, although the payment wasn’t what he was going to argue about. He adjusts the strap of his satchel on his shoulder as he looks around the reception of the hotel. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the outside, nor the city itself as his priority had been to get out of the pouring rain. But the hotel seems nice, and only two other keys are missing on the board behind the cashier. The hotel looks nice though, it’s warm, and the walls are painted a beautiful green color with a faint pattern just above the baseboard.

The man behind the counter hands two sets of keys to Arthur. “Here you go, sirs. One room each. Room 3A and 3B, on the top floor.”

Arthur nods. “Thanks,” he mumbles and turns to his company. “You wanna head upstairs and change it something that isn’t soaked?”

“Absolutely,” Sebastian says, following Arthur up the stairs. The staircase is narrow, and the steps are on the steep side, but the soothing green color runs up all the floors. 

“A or B?” Arthur asks, holding the keys up when they reach the third floor.

Sebastian holds his hand out. “Either is fine.” Arthur drops a set of keys into his open palm. “What do you say we change out of the wet clothes and head out for something to eat?” Sebastian asks as they walk down the hallway to get to their rooms - Sebastian’s on the left and Arthur’s further down the corridor.

“I say ‘yes, sir’.” Arthur tips his hat forward, and whatever water was pooled on the brim of his hat drips down onto the carpet below. “Meet you downstairs when we’re done?”

Nodding, Sebastian unlocks the door to his room. “Sounds good.”

-

They eat at a lavish saloon up the street called Bastille Saloon - Sebastian treating them a plate of prime rib each. The food is good and they chat while they eat, speaking quietly as if not to be heard by the posh patrons. “You make good company, Mr. Castellanos,” Arthur says. “Better than I’m used to, I must admit.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian shoots him an amused look. “Then call me Sebastian. I like that better.”

“Sebastian,” Arthur says as if to make the point Sebastian is trying to make. “Hell, I think I like that better too!”

Leaning back in his seat and pushing his plate aside, Sebastian tilts his hat back. “Well, don’t wear it out,” he says with a smile. “Or do. It sounds kinda good coming from you.”

Arthur clears his throat, leaning back and looking away to try and hide the flush on his cheeks. He taps a hand on the table. “I’ll get us something to drink,” he says before he gets up. “You stay put, I’ll be right back.” His arm brushes against Sebastian’s shoulder when he passes him on his way to the bar. When he returns with two bottles - one from which he’s already taken a generous drink from - Arthur leans down and places the drinks on the table. He rests his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders for a moment. “Drink up, Seb.”

A pleasant shudder races up Sebastian’s spine, but he can’t help but become stiff at the rather handsy cowboy leaning over him like that, but before he’s got time to do anything about it, Arthur straightens up and walks around the table to sit back down in his own seat but not without glancing around the saloon to see if anyone has picked up on his antics. No one seems to be paying them any attention, and most patrons are too busy with their own drinks or watching the loud game of poker going on on the other side of the room.

Sebastian looks at Arthur, eyes slightly wide and mouth ever so slightly agape. He finds himself speechless, his words getting caught on his tongue before he swallows them back down with a sip of liquor.

The nervous, but appreciative look Sebastian wears both fuel and suffocate Arthur’s hesitation.

The evening passes in kind of a blur. The two men drink, talk, and dance around the tension as if they’re professionals. But some topics can’t be avoided, and advancements can only be stalled for so long. 

It’s when they’ve returned to their hotel down the street - on their way back to their rooms - that Arthur feels brave enough to try his hand at the words that have been lingering on his tongue all night. “You know… I would invite you in for a nightcap,” he says as he walks up the stairs with his traveling companion in tow. “But…” 

“But what?” Sebastian asks. He comes to a stop in the middle of the narrow staircase, looking up at the outlaw that slows to stand two steps above him. 

Arthur shrugs, smothering a hand over his mouth and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “Not sure you’re interested,” he murmurs. 

A tense moment passes. Sebastian looks at the man before him, expression difficult to interpret. For a moment they stare at one another, it feels like they stand there for several minutes when it’s probably not more than a handful of seconds.

Then Sebastian climbs one more step, getting close and personal. “Ask me,” he says. It sounds like a dare, but softer and Arthur stares into Sebastian’s eyes, marveling at the deep brown orbs staring back into his own blue eyes.

In the end, Arthur doesn’t ask. Words and questions are nothing more than a hindrance as they stumble up the rest of the stairs with their lips locked together, Arthur’s fingers tangled in Sebastian’s hair and Sebastian’s hand fisting the fabric of Arthur’s shirt. 

They trip over one another as they navigate through the small hallway and all but fall into Arthur’s room at the end of it.

Arthur unlatches himself from Sebastian just long enough to close and lock the door behind them before he comes back for another hungry kiss and more an even more desperate embrace. Sebastian’s lips are soft against Arthur’s dry ones, and it’s a struggle to get their clothes off as neither man wants to let go of the other. A soft curse slithers out of Sebastian’s mouth when he falls in the bed, and the outlaw descends on him like a wolf on its prey.

Hands grope greedily, and calloused fingers run across feverishly hot skin, drawing invisible patterns and leaving behind a trail of want. Arthur pants, a needy noise erupting from his throat when Sebastian pulls him close and their limbs tangle together on the soft mattress. Part of him is worried that someone might hear, and another part wants all of Lemoyne to know how good he feels. It’s like a clumsy dance among the blankets and pillows that are quickly discarded in favor of more room to move, and when the sheets prove to be more of a hassle than they’re worth, they’re pulled away and thrown into a white heap in the corner. 

It feels like every bit of a whirlwind of a romance that it is. All the clichés that Sebastian can think of have played out before him. Everything from lustful, longing glances across a bar, to scandalous getaways, to the eventual fireworks that spark when they kiss, the flurry of passion and the heat in the pit of his stomach as they roll around in bed. 

The aftermath is just as pleasant, even if it is bittersweet. They lie in bed for some time as they come down from their highs, murmuring pointless but comforting things to one another before one of them slides out of bed to collect the bedding. 

“You were married,” Arthur murmurs when they lie in the dark, the only light source being the embers at the end of the cigarette between Sebastian’s lips. 

Sebastian looks at him and flashes him a soft smile. “Was,” he echoes, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and passing it to Arthur. “Not anymore.” 

“And she ain’t what you wanted?” Arthur takes the cigarette and takes a drag. 

“She was when we met, and when we got married.” Sebastian shifts, getting comfortable as he leans his head on Arthur’s chest. “And I still love her. Probably always will…” he pauses for a moment. “But things change. People change, and there’s no point in trying to fight change.”

Arthur leaves the cigarette between his lips and moves his hands to run through Sebastian’s hair. “And she was okay with that?” 

“My former wife is a very understanding woman. And it was mutual. No fights, no sudden lack of love. We just… slowly changed.” Sebastian only gets a contemplating hum in response to that, so he attempts to further explain. “We talked a lot. Discussed what we should do to try and make things better. Eventually, we came to the conclusion that we’d be better off as friends rather than spouses. And our daughter needs parents that aren’t at each other’s throats.” He lets out a peaceful sigh when Arthur’s finger brush over his earlobe. “Why? Does it bother you?” 

“No,” Arthur shakes his head and discards the cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. “It doesn’t bother me now that you’ve explained it. I guess I’ve just never met anyone that parted peacefully with a wife.” For a moment he thinks of John, and if he and Abigail would ever be able to settle down, or if they would forever be clawing at one another like wild coyotes. Parting peacefully was possible, Sebastian had managed. Then again, John certainly isn’t Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckles. “It’s doable.” 

“Impressive if you ask me.” Arthur smiles at the man in his arms before letting out a yawn. “What do you say, night owl? You wanna hit the hay?” 

“After all that?” 

“I could sleep for days,” Arthur murmurs, pulling the blankets closer around them. 

Sebastian reaches up and runs a hand down the outlaw’s cheek. “Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

It doesn’t take long before Arthur is sound asleep, and Sebastian remains there by his side, watching over him. He doesn’t want to get out of bed, despite there being several things that he could spend his time doing - most of those things having to do with work, which Sebastian doesn’t even want to think of. His attention and focus are on Arthur. 

The outlaw looks, smells, and feels too good to be true. There’s something about him that seems like crafted perfection. Even flaws like the scar on his chin, the wrinkles around his eyes when he smiles, and the lock of hair by his ear that refuses to curl the right way are things that make him better. More genuine. More developed. 

He sleeps restlessly, eyelids twitching and brows knitted together in a frown. Sometimes it looks downright painful, but Sebastian doesn’t wake him even though he thinks that he should. Sebastian remains awake, watching the outlaw sleep as the night goes by. He doesn’t need sleep like Arthur, or at least not the same amount. Technically he’s already physically sleeping - STEM being some kind of enhanced dream. 

Sebastian reaches out and runs a hand down Arthur’s cheek, gingerly caressing him and smiling at the way the outlaw’s face softens even while asleep. He wonders what’s going to happen next. Sebastian has always made it a habit not to get attached to anything or anyone while in STEM. Getting attached usually means having to let it go by the time he’s leaving, and saying goodbye to Arthur isn’t something he thinks he could do just yet. He isn’t ready to give up this fantasy just yet. 

It’s just something about him that’s so comforting. His concern and feelings seem so real. The way he hesitates. The way he decides to throw caution out the window. The way he loves.

But there is no ‘Arthur Morgan’ on the list of STEM users.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boys.

Chapter 6

The sun has almost risen when Arthur peers his eyes open and discovers that the spot next to him on the wide bed is empty. He doesn’t know what he expected, and for a moment, he lies there with his eyes closed and chases the memories of the night before. 

Just as the disappointment of being left alone starts to set, he gets a waft of cigarette smoke coming from the open balcony door. Arthur props himself up on his elbow, trying to catch a glimpse of the man sitting outside smoking but can’t get a good look without getting out of bed.

He reaches down and grabs his pants from the floor and discovers that most of Sebastian’s clothes are still strewn around the room along with his own. Arthur smiles to himself as he gets up and pulls his pants on, walking to stand in the doorway out to the balcony.

Outside the dark clouds from the night before have disappeared, and even though the rain had fallen through most of the night, the sun had started to cast its rays on Saint Denis. The air - although a bit damp - is warm and refreshing, and it’s just what Arthur needs to shake what’s left of the tiredness from his body. 

“Morning,” he murmurs, leaning on the doorframe.

Sebastian turns his head, tearing his gaze from the street below to lay it on the outlaw. The corners of his mouth curl upward and form a pleasant smile. “Morning, cowboy,” he coos. He sits with a cigarette pinched between two fingers, comfortably leaned back in a wicker chair, and watches the street down below the balcony. The small balcony-area is surrounded by black metal curled and bent in a way that reminds Arthur of a birdcage. Flower and various greeneries have climbed their way around the balcony and interwoven themselves with the metal, making the scene even more fairytale-like.

Arthur steps closer, bending down to press his lips to Sebastian’s in quick succession, Arthur’s hands moving to wrap gently around Sebastian’s neck while his thumbs caress the soft skin. It’s partly selfish. He can’t fight the urge to, and it’s also to show appreciation over the fact that Sebastian stayed.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything and doesn’t protest. He doesn’t even try and remind Arthur that it’s possible to be seen from the balcony of the house across the street. It’s something about the potential of getting caught doing something that they shouldn’t that make his stomach flip from the thrill.

Soon enough, Arthur pulls back, getting on his knees to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s middle and rest his head against his companion’s exposed chest. “I thought you’d gone.” 

“Gone where?” Sebastian chuckles, sticking the cigarette between his lips to be able to use both hands to massage the outlaw’s broad shoulders. 

“Back to your room,” Arthur mumbles. “Or out of town. What do I know?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer but gives the outlaw’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze. They stay like that for a few moments. Arthur with his ear against Sebastian’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, and Sebastian with his hands running along Arthur’s arms and shoulder, soothing him with affectionate touches and tickling strokes.

“Come back to bed,” Arthur hears himself whispering, turning his head to place feather-light kisses along Sebastian’s chest and stomach. “Just for a while more.”

A lustful sigh leaves Sebastian as he leans his head back, hands darting to take gentle hold of the outlaw’s unruly hair and pulling his head back. “I’m not gonna make it to the bed if you keep that up,” he says, reluctantly pushing Arthur away.

The two get up and make their way back inside, stopping several times to exchange lazy kisses or to silently admire something or the other about one another. 

It’s much less desperate this time around, and they take their time to look and touch and learn rather than fumble and guess. They find a slow but satisfying rhythm as they spend themselves and their morning in bed, their breaths in sync and their bodies slotting together as if meant to be. And there’s something so incredibly giving about being with someone that just seems to know what you want and what you need without you having to put those things into words.

Sebastian sighs into Arthur’s hair, relishing the feel of the weight of the outlaw above him and the warmth of his hands on his skin. And he dreads the thought of leaving. 

-

“You love me, right?”

“What did you do?” Sebastian mutters as he buttons up his shirt. He’s alone in his own room, having just returned from a bath downstairs. 

Arthur had ordered himself a bath and miraculously smuggled Sebastian in without being noticed. The bath had been fun if a bit troublesome since bathtubs generally aren’t made to fit two people, especially not two grown men. But it had been a delight either way, with the two men stifling their laughter as they sat crammed together in the tub, washing themselves and each other. 

Ultimately, Sebastian had to sneak back out to avoid suspicion, and he’d done so - to his knowledge - successfully and quickly returned to his room to change clothes and take the incoming call from Joseph. 

Joseph’s chuckles sound from the speakers of the tablet as Sebastian fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. “I know we joked about overtime, but it looks like we might get a bit more overtime than we thought,” Joseph says. Sebastian can hear Joseph frantically typing on his keyboard. “There’s a chance that we’ll have to do this all in one go, rather than two like we talked about.”

Sebastian turns to look at the tablet as if he is looking at Joseph himself. “So, I’m staying?”

“We’ll be keeping you in overnight,” Joseph confirms. “Expect another few days in there.”

Delight spreads through Sebastian, and he has to make an effort to not sound overly excited. “I’ll make the round around New Austin while I’m here,” Sebastian says. “That’s going to take a few days anyway.”

“Where did you say you were again?”

“Saint Denis,” Sebastian replies as he pulls his pants on and looks around for his suspenders. “Checked into this nice hotel next to some grand saloon. Didn’t expect it to be this quiet.”

“Well, the storm last night probably kept most NHCs indoors and quiet,” Joseph points out. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself then since you’re not complaining about the extension.” 

Sebastian shrugs. “I like it here,” he says, picking his suspenders up from where they lie on the bed. He can hear Joseph’s voice lower into a whisper. 

“You met someone interesting?” It’s a statement that sounds too much like a question, and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

“Isn’t that the point of visiting STEM?” he asks. “But yeah, I met someone interesting. If I’m going to be stuck here, then I’m going to make the most of it.” 

Joseph chuckles in that childish way that makes Sebastian smile. It’s how he knows Joseph is bubbling with questions. And the questions come. “Who is it? Or rather what are they? Saloon girl? Treasure hunter? Oh! A sheriff?” 

Sebastian can’t help but roll his eyes, and although the answer is slightly reluctant, he does answer. “An outlaw,” he sighs, and Joseph lets out a muffled squeak. 

“That’s even better!” he says. “That’s actually perfect! It’s a dream scenario if I ever heard one!” 

“Sure, Joseph,” Sebastian says. “A dream come true.” 

Joseph’s chuckles evolve into hearty laughter, and even though Sebastian knows he’ll never hear the end of this, he can’t help but smile as well. “I have to tell Kidman about this, she’ll love it.” 

Sebastian shakes his head. “Don’t you have better things to do than gossip about me? If we’re pulling an all-nighter, then you should have lots of things to do,” he points out. 

“Oh, I have plenty of things to do, but I always have time for you, Seb.” 

“You’re too sweet.” 

“And I am going to be away for a bit, but I’ve got my tablet with me in case you absolutely need to reach me.” The sound of keyboard keys return. “You’ll last a few days without me, won’t you?” 

Shrugging, Sebastian grabs his hat and puts it on before he checks himself out in the mirror by the dresser. He knows he shouldn’t - because it will only make things worse for him when he does get out and have to face Joseph - but he can’t help but further tease his friend. “Don’t you worry about me. I’ve got a mountain of a man watching my back.” 

Cue more incomprehensible noises from the tablet. “You’re saying that just to make me want to know more!” Joseph whines. 

“What else?” Sebastian can’t deny that. “I’ll talk to you another time, then. Time to hit the city, I guess.” 

“When you get out of there, you’re going to have to tell me everything.” 

“Goodbye, Joseph.” 

Joseph laughs again. “Bye, Seb.” 

Sebastian has barely had time to end the call and put the tablet away when there’s a knock on his door. Moments later the door opens and Arthur peeks inside with a smile on his face. “You ready to head out?” he asks. 

“Sure. Let me put my boots on.” Sebastian sits down on the bed and grabs one of his shoes and pulls it on. 

Arthur watches from the doorway with an affectionate smirk on his face. 

“What?” Sebastian asks him, as he struggles to get the second boot on. “What are you smiling at?”

“Feller feels lucky,” Arthur argues softly. “Now get your things and let’s go.” He waits for his companion to grab what he needs before they depart, making their way back to the open stable where they’d left their horses and mounting up. 

“This place is lovely,” Sebastian says as they ride down the streets of Saint Denis. He looks around in some kind of marvel, impressed by the scenery and the exquisitely crafted simulation of life and movement the city contains. There was always something to look at or listen too, but strangely it was never too much like it could be in an actual city.

Arthur makes a noise, something between a huff and a displeased grunt. “I ain’t never like civilization too much,” he mumbles. “Too cramped, and with too many fools in one place.”

Shooting him an amused smirk, Sebastian maneuvers Lucky a bit closer to Noka. “Oh, yeah? For someone that says they don’t like this place, you sure know your way around,” he points out. “Knowing all the good places to eat and sleep.”

The outlaw’s face slowly splits into a smile. “Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean I have to outright avoid it,” he murmurs. “I can make exceptions.”

“Am I one of those?” Sebastian teases.

“Oh, no,” Arthur laughs. “I had plans for you the moment I spotted you, all leaned up against that bar.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I’ll admit, you caught my eye with your grand entrance. It was a sight to behold.”

“Well, I aim to please.”

“I know.”

The outlaw’s smile grows wolfish, egged on by the flirtatious teasing, and after a lingering look, he turns away. The streets are crowded and two grown men giving each other heart eyes are bound to cause gossip - at the very least. Arthur smothers a hand over his mouth, glancing back at Sebastian that looks awfully pleased about himself. “So, what’s the plan for today? Or are we just goin’?”

Sebastian hums and leans back in the saddle - one hand on the horn to keep himself steady, which Arthur thinks might drive him to madness - and spends a few moments thinking. Then he pointedly shrugs his shoulders. “I’d love a tour of the city since you seem to know it so well. How about you show me around, and I’ll treat you dinner?” He offers - as if Arthur needed to be persuaded.

“Sure,” Arthur says. “Let’s see what wonders we can find for you in Saint Denis.”

-

It has been some time since Sebastian has spent this much time with someone. For almost four days, he’s been in the company of Arthur Morgan, and he hasn’t tired of it yet. 

Social isn’t a trait Sebastian would use to describe himself. Sure, he’s got a way with words when he needs to, and he can be outright charming if he puts his mind into it, but he’d prefer not to. When it comes to having or keeping someone company, he’s usually got a limit. Even Joseph’s company grows tiresome after too much time sent in the same room. 

It had been different with Myra since they were both individuals that need time to themselves. While they spent much of their time together, they needed breaks from that from time to time. On occasions, Sebastian finds himself missing Myra’s company. She made interesting conversation and she was a good listener. And if Sebastian absolutely couldn’t stand the loneliness any longer, it was easily fixed by a call which usually results in meeting her up for coffee, or a family dinner being scheduled. 

But with Arthur, it’s different too. Arthur doesn’t tire the same way. Perhaps it’s because they seem to be so equal in mind and social need. Even the silence between them is companionable, and the honesty between them is refreshing.

That thought makes Sebastian slouch slightly. He’s not lied to Arthur, but there are many things that he hasn’t - and can’t - tell him. In a way, it’s liberating not having to spill your life story, and in a way, Sebastian finds himself wanting to tell Arthur about what he does and thinks.

They’re riding by the church when Arthur picks up on Sebastian’s thoughtful look. “Hey,” he coos. “You listening?”

“Sorry. I got lost in m thoughts,” Sebastian sighs. “Could you repeat that last part?”

Arthur gives him an odd look, but it’s not an unkind one. “I said,” he begins. “That there are some fancy riverboats down by the docks that might interest you. Not that you seem like the gambling type, but you could play a decent game of your liking there, and I imagine that the drinks are good.”

“You want to go on a cruise?” Sebastian smiles.

“Ain’t no cruise,” Arthur chuckles. “Not that’s I’ve been on one, mind you. It’s usually a one night kind of thing, going up and down the shore in one of them boats. If you’re up for the adventure, I bet we could find ourselves some tickets.”

Sebastian thinks for a moment. It certainly is worth checking out, as it’s most likely an attractive part of the STEM instance. “Poker, drinks, and I get to see you all dolled up?” he muses. “You dressed up might be worth it alone.”

“I hate playing dress up,” Arthur says, smile faltering into a grimace.

“Well,” Sebastian chuckles softly. “I would be playing dress-up with you,” he points out, voice dropping an octave and smile turning mischievous. “And when it’s all over, we get to take it all off, of course.”

Arthur gulps, his cheeks flushing with warmth as he struggles to remain composed. He clears his throat, averting his eyes, and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Well. I suppose I could make an exception for you.”

With the outlaw unable to look him in the eyes, Sebastian can’t help but feel strangely good about himself. Beside him, Arthur mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘I’m going to need a drink’.

They do get their hands on two tickets to one of the nightly festivities on the riverboats. Sebastian swiftly persuades the man selling the tickets - that seems reluctant to sell them anything when they first approach - that he and Arthur are good men with good money to spend, to which Arthur has to step away to muffle his doubtful snort. 

The boat they’re going to is hardly the lushest of ships, but it’s enough to warrant a change of clothes, and off they go to the nearest tailor to get themselves something more formal than worn work shirts and ridden-in ranch pants.

The tailor practically squeaks when they enter his store, measuring tape already in his hands. “Welcome!” he chirps. “My dear gentlemen, welcome!” He seems to tremble with excitement as Sebastian approaches the counter. “What are we looking for today? A comfortable jacket? Perhaps a pair of new boots? Or are you looking to fancy up?”

Shooting Arthur a knowing look, Sebastian turns to the tailor with a smile. “I could stand to look a bit more cleaned up. For one night.”

“Splendid!” The tailor produces a catalog from beneath the counter and eagerly goes through the selection he has on hand, as well as the things he could adjust and take in or out. 

A suit feels a bit too much for Sebastian, and Arthur looks straight up relieved when Sebastian politely declines the offer to have two suits made. A smart jacket and a crisp shirt will do fine, along with a pair of clean and straight pants. The tailor - although disappointed by the missed opportunity to put his customers in suits - seems to agree and presents them with an array of options.

When it’s Arthur’s turn to be fitted, he stands awkwardly with his arms outstretched while the tailor gets his measurements. Sebastian watches, amused. 

“You got something to say, Castellanos?” Arthur mutters.

“Plenty, but I’ll keep it to myself. Don’t worry,” Sebastian says. “You’re the practical type, aren’t you?” He asks and watches Arthur deflate with the heavy sigh he lets out. The tailor quickly tells him to stand up straight. 

“Clothes don’t make a man,” the outlaw grunts. 

The tailor looks up with a slight gasp. “Oh, I have to disagree!”

“You would. You’re selling ’em,” Arthur says. 

“Clothes can absolutely make or break a man,” the tailor says as he measures the width of Arthur’s shoulder. “What would the people say if the mayor waltzed around in public dressed like a swamp fisherman?” 

Arthur shrugs, making the tailor grunt with annoyance. “That he’s a versatile man?” Arthur suggests.

Huffing, the tailor shakes his head. “Atrocious,” he mutters. “The people want someone to look up to! Someone that embodies the good and the finer things the city has to offer!”

The outlaw doesn’t look very pleased, but Sebastian laughs. “I’ll see you in a proper suit one day, Mr. Morgan. If it’s the last thing I do.”

“You might be disappointed,” Arthur sighs. 

“There, there, Mr. Morgan,” the tailor says. “You may breathe out, it’s Mr. Castellanos turn.”

Sebastian and Arthur trade places. “Could you make sure his clothes are extra fitted?” Sebastian asks the tailor, slightly leaned in to whisper.

Arthur immediately shoots him a glare. “I heard that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most things in this story so far... this entire chapter was just a spontaneous thing that just happened and BOY am I glad it did!

Chapter 7

“Gentlemen,” the man standing guard by the docks greets them as they approach.

Arthur gives s stiff nod, and Sebastian amusedly watches as Arthur hands over their tickets for the guard to review. Despite the lack of a suit, Arthur walks awkwardly, as if he’s afraid to dirty the new clothes he’s got. He slips a finger between his collar and his neck and gives it a gentle tug in an attempt to loosen it.

Sebastian subtly gives his arm a nudge. “Nervous?” he asks.

“Tie’s too tight,” Arthur complains silently as the guard flashes them a polite smile, hands them a key with a number on it, and lets them aboard. “And this isn’t my usual kind of company,” he says when they board the ship, mingling into the crowd of fancily clad passengers.

“You’re fine, Arthur. Really,” Sebastian tries to comfort him. “How about a drink? I bet they’ll whip something horribly fancy up for you if you ask.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur follows Sebastian through a set of double doors, into what looks like a grand ballroom furnished with several tables for poker and a sleek bar at the end of the room. He sighs but attempts to relax, and a drink would definitely help with that. They venture over to the bar, and when Sebastian leans against the bar and cradles his glass in his hands, Arthur is hit with a strange wave of deja vu. 

A pianist sits on the other side of the room, playing an upbeat ragtime piece that Sebastian chuckles at, the piece being only marginally time appropriate. “You play poker?” he asks Arthur, seeing as the outlaw seems to be eyeing the tables.

“Not on this level,” Arthur admits. “They betting fortunes.”

Sebastian sips on his drinks, following Arthur’s gaze to the nearest table. “They’re frauds.”

“That much I know.” The outlaw shakes his head. “What? You think you’ve got a chance against them? Or you know, are you ready to bet money that you do?”

Snorting, Sebastian sweeps the remainder of his drink and - without turning to look at the bartender - waves for another. “Please,” he says. “These people stand no chance against me. It’s barely fair to them if I sit down with the intention to win.”

“Cocky bastard,” Arthur chuckles. 

“I’ll play, though. If you join me,” Sebastian says and grabs the glass the bartender presents him. 

Arthur sips on his drink. “You think I have something that you want?”

“I know you do.”

“And you think you have to beat me in poker for me to give that to you?”

Sebastian shudders, and he opens his mouth to speak when a small group of passengers comes over, crowding around the bar. A woman slides in between Arthur and Sebastian, leaning far over the bar to get the attention of the bartender.

“Whiskey!” She cheers, nearly tripping over herself as she sways along with the boat. “And make it double!” She giggles as she steadies herself against the bar, lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back another fit of laughter.

Politely, Sebastian helps steady her when she’s about to tip over backward. “‘Scuse me, ma’am,” he says. 

She looks at him, smile widening and eyes twinkling. “My!” She says. “Aren’t you a tall glass of water?” Her accent is atypical from what Sebastian has heard from anyone in the instance so far, and the way she wears her hair in a sleek bun makes him believe that the woman is a STEM user. Nevertheless, he’s already involved himself and plays along. 

“You’re a charmer,” he tells her. “But I was talking to my friend here.”

The woman turns and looks at Arthur. “Well, hello,” she murmurs. “Ain’t I a lucky girl?”

Arthur wordlessly sips on his drink. “How about that game?” He asks.

“Are you playing?” The woman between them asks. “Oh! Would you not let me join you for a game? I’d so love to try it out.”

Arthur is about to say no - to tell the woman to buzz off and continue to spend the night with the group she arrived with - but to his surprise, Sebastian says yes and the stranger latches on to Sebastian at once, hooking her arm around his as she coos with delight. 

“Name’s Barbara,” she introduces herself. “Barbara Thompson.”

“Sebastian Castellanos. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Thompson,” Sebastian says, turning and looking at Arthur with a smile. “Shall we?”

And so Arthur finds himself whisked away by Barbara that snares him in with her free arm and drags them over to one of the tables for a game of poker. It’s not until he’s seated in a chair with cards in his hands that he regains some semblance of composure.

It’s certainly not how he had thought the evening would go, and he shoots Sebastian a confused look and mouths’ what’s going on’ to his companion to try and get an explanation. 

But Sebastian only shrugs, flashing Arthur an apologetic smile as he takes a cigar from Barbara when she offers him one. He tries to offer the outlaw some reassuring looks and touches, but it’s difficult with Barbara taking up the seat between them, oblivious to the looks the two men exchange over her head.

The men around the table laugh heartily when the young woman tells a lewd joke. Sebastian watches, taking the scene in and enjoying the actual joy and happiness that seem to radiate from the woman beside him as she makes jokes and bats her eyelashes at the dealer. She seems to be enjoying herself - which is the goal of STEM - and Sebastian is genuinely happy to see her make the most of her visit, even though he does feel a bit trapped in the situation. Even Arthur - despite being a bit reluctant at first - seems to be having a good time as the drinks keep coming and the game proved entertaining.

“Oh, isn’t this exciting. I feel like I’m playing with the big boys!” Barbara giggles, leaning up against Sebastian. “Makes a girl a giddy.”

“No peeking,” Sebastian teases her, leaning to bump her shoulder with his own. “Who knows where I’ll find myself if I lose to you?” His tone is friendly, bordering of flirtatious.

Barbara practically squeals with glee, squirming in her seat as she drops her cards on the table with a flourish. “Have at it, boys!” She cheers, prompting everyone to reveal their cards.

A couple of rounds later, Barbara has had enough and leaves the table in the company of a man in a tophat, and Sebastian slides into her seat with casual ease. “So, Mr. Morgan. Are you up for a few real rounds?”

“What are we betting?” Arthur asks, his good mood seemingly increasing with the disappearance of Barbara. The outlaw finds himself relaxing once again, relieved that Sebastian is next to him and that the - although delightful - woman isn’t cozying up between them any longer.

“I don’t know just yet,” Sebastian says. “How about the loser owes the winner one?”

“One what?” Arthur asks, arching an eyebrow. 

Sebastian shrugs. “Up to him, I suppose,” he says. “And don’t try and go easy on me. I’ll know.”

“I would do no such thing!” Arthur assures him and looks over at the dealer. “Deal us in, friend.”

-

Sebastian drops his cards and shakes his head. “You’ve got me, cowboy. I yield,” he says.

Arthur smirks at him, playfully jabbing him in the side. “I told ya,” he says. “You didn’t listen.” He pats Sebastian on the shoulder. “I’m dying for some fresh air. You coming?”

“Right behind you.”

The two excuse themselves from the table and their spots are quickly taken up by other eager players. They pass the small stage on their way out, spotting Barbara draped across the piano while the pianist plays away. She waves at them, her smile bright enough to light up the room when they return the gesture.

“She’s quite something,” Arthur mumbles when they step through the doors and head down a dimly lit corridor towards the rear of the ship. “You always humor pretty ladies with your company?”

“Depends on the lady,” Sebastian says. “She seemed too sweet to turn down. Didn’t have it in me to disappoint her,” he explains, which is partly true. It would be a shame to ruin her night, and she was harmless enough.

Arthur shakes his head, reaching over and resting his hand on the nape of Sebastian’s neck for a moment. “A real gentleman,” he says, gently but merrily shaking his companion. “A true charmer.”

“I didn’t hear you complain,” Sebastian says as Arthur’s hand drops back to dangle between them. “You seemed to enjoy yourself in there.”

“Good drinks and good games,” Arthur says and pushes the door at the end of the corridor open. 

Fresh, cool air fills their lungs as they step outside to the rear deck. There are a handful of benches there to sit, but too few lights to be able to see much. The boat’s engines can be heard from here, but the muffled sounds of the piano and the cheerful passengers can’t seem to be drowned out. In the distance - on the shore to their left - Saint Denis glitters with lights and life.

Arthur heads over to lean on the railing, producing a packet of cigarettes from within his jacket and sticking one into the corner of his mouth. He holds the carton out towards Sebastian, offering him to grab one, which Sebastian does.

“I thought you said you wanted fresh air,” Sebastian points out when he lights his cigarette.

“And now I want a smoke,” Arthur says. He gives Sebastian a questioning look, eyes darting to the lit cigarette between Sebastian’s lips and then back to meet Sebastian’s gaze. “You mind?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer but grabs his cigarette to steady it as Arthur leans in. He takes a drag, and the glow at the end of the cigarette provides just enough light for him to be able to see the speckles in Arthur’s eyes as he lights his own smoke on Sebastian’s. He lingers, even when his cigarette is lit, smirking before he leans back, elbow on the railing and head tilted to the side.

“So how are you enjoying the boat?” he asks.

Letting out an incredulous laugh, Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m enjoying myself plenty.”

“Yeah?” Arthur says. “And when do I cash in my winnings?”

“Well, that’s up to you, ain’t it?” Sebastian asks.

A door opens, and the sounds of the crowd and the music spill out into the night. A company of youngsters out for a smoke emerges out into the balcony one deck up. Sebastian looks up at them, but Arthur doesn’t. “I think I might hold on to it,” he says. “You never know when it might come in handy.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Sebastian takes another long drag of his smoke, flicking away some ashes and looking over at the shore. “Nice view,” he comments. 

“Great view,” Arthur purrs.

Sebastian snorts. “You’re not even looking.”

“Aren’t I?”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to blush and fumble with words. Not because Arthur’s words are particularly racy or suggestive, but because the roundabout compliment catches him off-guard.

Arthur notices and chuck the remains of his cigarette into the water. “Here,” he says, gesturing for Sebastian to follow, which he does. They head back towards the door, into the shade under the deck above and out of view of the - rather loud - youths. But he doesn’t head inside, and instead turns and takes the cigarette Sebastian has stuck between his lips and tosses it aside.

“I wasn’t done with that,” Sebastian murmurs.

“Shut up,” Arthur coos, running a hand along Sebastian’s cheek, sliding his fingers around the back of Sebastian’s neck to pull him into a kiss. 

They stay wrapped up in each other for a while, leaned up against the wall - with the waves and the muted party as their soundtrack - as they lose themselves to the moment. “You are playing a dangerous game, Mr. Morgan,” Sebastian whispers when he pulls away to admire the outlaw. “Right here? Out in the open?”

“I just might,” Arthur replies, his hand resting on the small of Sebastian’s back. “Though some proper privacy would be preferable. And if I remember correctly…” He leans in to nip at Sebastian’s neck, right where his collar ends. “Them fancy tickets you got us included a cabin for the night.” 

“A bit early to retire for the night, don’t you think? But I suppose that I could go for a lie-down.” 

“Don’t get smart with me, boyo,” Arthur growls. “I ain’t done work you.” 

Sebastian feigns a hurt expression. “Boyo? Just how old do you think I am, Mr. Morgan?” He asks, smiling into the outlaw’s hair. 

“Does it matter?” 

“I hope not.” 

Arthur chuckles. “It doesn’t matter to me,” he says. “I want you.” 

And those words starts a fire in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. He only nods in response and allows the outlaw another quick go at his throat before they detangle themselves from one another and head back inside. 

The corridor seems impossibly long as they make their way back towards the noise and the main area of the boat. They stay close. Close enough for their arms to brush against each other, and Arthur reaches out to tickle Sebastian’s hand several times, teasing but never grabbing hold. It’s a small game that continues until they’ve rounded the grand room and found a set of stairs that lead down to the cabin floor, which is just as lavish as the floor above. Small wooden plaques adorn the doors that line the right side of the hallway, displaying numbers that Arthur has to double-check on the cabin keys that he pulls from his pocket. 

“Not much longer, I bet,” he assures his company with a smile. 

Sebastian opens his mouth to reply, but someone exclaims a noise of surprise ahead of them. 

“Arthur, my dear boy! Is that you? Oh, it is!” The two men both turn and look at the third man that strides down the hall to meet them. “How lovely to see you! Here out of all places! The last place I expected to find you!” 

Sebastian instantly recognizes the man as the fancily clad man from Valentine, the STEM user. Only this time, he looks like he’s about to dine with royalties and nobles. 

“Trelawny,” Arthur greets the man. “What are you doing here?” There’s no hiding the surprise in Arthur’s voice, nor the shock on his face. 

Smiling a wide and charming smile, Trelawny dips into a quick bow. “Enjoying myself! As one should!” He says. “It’s quite a fine boat, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Sure.” Arthur glances between Trelawny and Sebastian. “Ah, er… Trelawny, this is Mr. Castellanos. Sebastian, Trelawny,” he awkwardly introduces them, fumbling with words and names as he struggles to make heads and tails of the situation. 

“Come now, dear boy.” Trelawny chuckles and extends a hand towards Sebastian. “Josiah Trelawny, at your service, my good man.” 

Sebastian takes the offered hand and shakes it. “Sebastian Castellanos,” he introduces himself. “You a… friend of Arthur’s?” 

“I keep running into him, so I guess that makes us acquainted,” Arthur mumbles. 

“Nonsense!” Trelawny cries. “We’re most definitely friends. Are we not, Arthur? No need to be shy.” 

Arthur sighs but gives in. “Alright, friend.” 

The extravagant aura Trelawny radiates leaves long shadows, but he seems to be none the wiser. “So, are you here for business or pleasure, old pal?” He asks. “And where is the rest of the company? Should I expect them upstairs?”

“No, it’s… it’s just me,” Arthur says. “Nothing uh… business-related going on here.”

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest and smiles to himself. Arthur hasn’t technically told him about whatever career he’s set on, but it had always been evident to Sebastian, although he hasn’t brought it up. It’s sweet how Arthur dances around it with an oblivious Trelawny.

“Here for the party, then,” Josiah concludes with a smile. “Good for you, Arthur. You do deserve a break!”

“I guess?” Arthur frowns. 

“Oh, and I shan’t keep you! I’m sure the two of you have plenty of things to do other than keep a jolly fool like me company! I shall head upstairs and join the festivities. If you’re up for a game of cards later, come find me!”

“I’m all played out,” Arthur mumbles.

Josiah chuckles and turns to Sebastian, once again bending into a bow. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Castellanos. Do enjoy your evening!” He says before sauntering down the hall and around the corner, out of sight. 

“He seems lovely,” Sebastian comments once Trelawny has disappeared from view.

Arthur shakes his head and swats a hand in the general direction of the party upstairs. “Strange feller. Comes and goes like a stray, always showing up when and where you’d least expect him before disappearing for months on end,” he says.

“Huh,” Sebastian murmurs, pretending and failing to sound interested. 

“But you don’t really care about that, do you?” Arthur asks him with a smile.

Sebastian shrugs. “I would if I didn’t have other things on my mind,” he coos. He grabs hold of one of the lapels on Arthur’s jacket and gives it a tug, earning himself a low growl from the outlaw. “You gonna show me that cabin or what?”

-

“How old are you, Seb?” Arthur asks when they lie sprawled out on the cabin floor, the wooden boards beneath them cushioned by every pillow and blanket the cabin held. The beds had been much too small, tucked into the corners of the already small cabin with barely enough room for one to sleep in. It had - however - not discouraged them nor interfered with any plans.

Sebastian chuckles softly, rolls over, and props himself up on his elbow. “Forty,” he replies.

Arthur’s eyes widen, not expecting that answer. “No,” he says, voice dripping with disbelief. “You’re joking.”

“I’m going to take the shock as a compliment,” Sebastian says. “But is it really so surprising?”

Thinking about it, and spending a few long moments studying his partner’s face in detail, signs of his age are present. Like the slight wrinkles around his eyes and the barely visible lines going across his forehead, but none of those things - despite being typical of aging - makes Sebastian look… well… old.

“You’ve aged well,” Arthur hears himself saying. 

Sebastian’s laughter echoes in the confines of the cabin. “You know just what to say, don’t you?” He asks, running his finger along Arthur’s jaw. “Tell me then, cowboy, if you’re so eager to get to know me. How old are you?”

“Thirty-six, which I thought was old enough,” Arthur mumbles. “Maybe I’ve got a few good years in me still.”

“Oh, I bet you do.” Sebastian smiles at him.

Arthur returns the smile, and a strange feeling starts to grow in his chest. Fear and dread, and a horrible feeling that he’s been there before. His smile fades, and suddenly, he can’t look at Sebastian without feeling guilty, although it’s hardly Sebastian’s fault that Arthur feels that way.

“Hey,” Sebastian coos softly, hands moving to rest on the outlaw’s shoulder. “Arthur? You alright?”

“Yeah, I-” Arthur lets out a sigh. “Just feeling… emotional, I guess.” Arthur expects Sebastian to brush those words and concerns away in favor of a more pleasant topic.

But Sebastian does no such thing. Instead, he scoots closer and makes himself comfortable on Arthur’s arm. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he asks softly.

And the sudden urge to spill his thoughts and emotions to Sebastian arises as if on cue within Arthur. He has to actively struggle not to share his entire - rather sad - life story. He presses his lips together to try and hold those words in until he finds others. “I like you, Seb,” he admits. “More than I thought I would. Maybe more than I should.” He lies there and stares up at the ceiling of the cabin for some time. “And this all feels familiar, while it’s nothing like before. It’s so much better than anything I’ve ever dreamed of, but it’s also worse.”

“Want to explain that?” Sebastian asks, voice still low and soft.

Arthur tries, but he’s always struggled with putting things into words without having at least a day to think it over. “I had a woman once,” he mumbles. “She was wonderful, but she insisted we were too different. Asked me to change every time we met, wanting me to become a better man than I was… than I am, and when I couldn’t change, she left.”

Sebastian lies there and listens, wondering how deep Arthur could and would get if he pushed him. Wondering if he should push Arthur and his character.

“From time to time, she comes back, writes to me, and ask me to meet with her, hoping that she’ll be able to change my mind,” Arthur continues. “But she ain’t succeeded yet, and every time she leaves, it feels like my heart breaks a little.”

Quickly, Sebastian puts a hand on Arthur’s chest, and the outlaw puts his own hand over Sebastian’s to hold it in place. “And… you’re scared that I’ll leave?” Sebastian dares to mumble.

Arthur doesn’t answer at first. “I’m not scared,” he whispers. “You ain’t Mary, and you’re not mine.” The words hurt to hear and they hurt to say. “And in a way, you’re better than Mary. Better than she could ever be, but just because I see it that way doesn’t mean the rest of the world will.”

“Is it… really that bad around here?” Sebastian asks, frowning. “People really dictate those things?”

“Don’t they everywhere?” Arthur asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. “No.”

A small smile creeps onto Arthur’s face. “I… that’s good to know.”

Silence falls over them, and Sebastian leans closer, pressing a kiss onto the outlaw’s neck. “And I’ll tell you what,” he whispers. “For as long as we’re together, however long that may be, I’ll be yours, okay?”

Arthur wraps his arms around his partner and pulls him closer as he’s practically swelling with affection. He hadn’t known it until just now, but he had been longing to be able to call someone his. He squeezes Sebastian in his arms, peppering his face with featherlight kisses.

“Sure.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to get this chapter done and up today! :)  
> Me: ....  
> Me: *looks at the time and it's like 1.30 AM*  
> Me: ... Aight...

Chapter 8

Arthur rouses from his slumber before the sun rises, and Sebastian is there to greet him. They lie stretched across the cabin floor tucked in under sheets and blankets pulled from the cots, and although the floor is hard and on the cold side, they hadn’t had the heart to part from one another the night before. They look at one another, exchanging affectionate and silent smiles as they wait for the sun’s rays to seek their way through the round cabin-window above them.

Getting up and dressed turns out to be a fun affair. The two men sway around the room in time with the waves, picking articles of clothing from the floor only to realize - once the shirt or pair of trousers were halfway on - that they’d grabbed the wrong one. Ill-fitted trousers are traded back to their rightful owner with a giggle, shoes are passed back and forth, and jackets are playfully tugged at, threatening to undo the whole process of getting dressed at all.

After much laughter, some cleaning up, and a long search for a pair of runaway suspenders, the pair exit their cabin and make their way back up onto the main deck. Arthur leads the way, guiding his partner up the stairs and out into the open just as the boat is about to dock at the harbor.

The deck is crowded with passengers looking more or less awake and sober, some seemingly having neglected sleep in favor of the lively party, drinks, and gambling.

Per usual, Sebastian hadn’t slept a wink but had stayed in the arms of his cowboy and relished the warmth and the tender caresses that Arthur seemed to be able to provide even while he was asleep. But the lack of sleep is starting to take its toll on Sebastian, and he feels a bit sluggish as he climbs the stairs following the outlaw.

They spot Trelawny at the front of the crowd. He seems to be holding some kind of speech before a pair of ladies in shining gowns with fans fluttering under their chins. Trelawny, being too caught up in the elegant choreography of his monologue to notice Arthur and Sebastian lingering near the back of the crowd of passengers. He is the first man to step off the boat and receives the two ladies with a grand bow and offers them an arm each and whisks them away in a fancy coach pulled by two white stallions.

“He’s putting it on thick,” Sebastian mumbles when he and Arthur make their way off the boat, moving with the crowd away from the docks.

Arthur agrees, nodding his head and giving Sebastian’s hand a quick squeeze while they’re concealed by the crows from the boat. “And this isn’t even his most extravagant behavior,” he says. “You should see him when he’s prepared and out on a-” He stops himself and quickly gulps the words back down with a hesitant frown.

They stop, and the crowd disperses, leaving them standing behind the ticket station in silence. “On a what?” Sebastian asks with a slight smile. “A job?” He supplies. “A  _ robbery _ , perhaps?” he suggests and watches as the outlaw grows more and more flustered.

“Sebastian, I-”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian says, voice lowering into a murmur not to be overheard by someone that might be listening in. “I know that you’re an outlaw,” he continues. “I’ve known since I first spotted you in Valentine.”

Arthur shakes his head, a disbelieving smile slowly growing on his face. “And you didn’t turn me in?” He asks, partly surprised and partly relieved. 

“You had plans for me, who’s to say I didn’t have plans for you?” Sebastian asks. “And any bounty couldn’t outweigh your lovely company.”

“You don’t even know how much it is,” Arthur points out with a chuckle.

Sebastian shrugs. “I’ll take my chances.”

They find somewhere to eat breakfast - or rather, lunch as it’s almost noon - and then make their way to the stables where they’ve left their horses for the night. They spend some time in the stables, making sure that the horses are fed and brushed before they check them out, pay the stablehands and head back out. 

At the sun climbs high on the sky, the Lemoyne heat makes itself known. Soon enough, Arthur removes his jacket and pulls the tie from around his neck to try and get some relief. He stores both items in his saddlebag, and when he turns and glances over at his partner, Sebastian’s looking at him with a grin. “What?” Arthur asks.

“Just enjoying the view,” Sebastian says.

“Oh, come on. Tell me you ain’t sweating bullets in that outfit,” Arthur says with a nod at Sebastian’s black jacket. 

Sebastian can’t say that he doesn’t and soon takes to removing his jacket and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. He removes his tie and tucks it into his pocket. “So, where are we headed?” he asks.

“I figured Rhodes would be as good of a place as any,” Arthur replies as they ride past what looks to be a giant tobacco field. The field seemingly endless with row after row of tall tobacco plants. Every now and again, they spot someone tending to the crops or a guard patrolling along the fence.

“Ever been there?” 

Arthur shakes his head. “Heard of the place, but I haven’t been. Seems like a decent enough place.” 

They continue a minute or so without speaking. Then Sebastian shoots Arthur a daring smile. “Hey,” he calls, making the cowboy look over. “How about a race?”

“You’re on,” Arthur answers without missing a beat. “First one to Rhodes?”

Sebastian tugs on the reigns and pushes his hat further down onto his head. “I’ll wait for you there,” he says before digging the heels of his boots into Lucky’s sides, taking off in full gallop and leaving Arthur in the dust. He laughs as Arthur sputters out a shout of protest, but the laughter and the shouting are quickly drowned out by the drumming of hooves against the ground, and the slight jingle of spurs.

He mostly follows the road, catching glimpses of the word ‘Rhodes’ painted or carved into the signs that he passes. Arthur soon catches up to him, falling in line beside him and grinning as he’s about to overtake him.

“I’ve got you now!” Arthur calls, grinning over at his partner, looking back at the road just in time to be able to swerve out of the way of a coach and disappearing into the woods to the left. 

Sebastian laughs as both Arthur, and the coach driver hurls profanities at one another. He takes the lead once again, gaining some distance between himself and Arthur that’s no longer visible.

Then suddenly, there’s a crash and a carriage - which explodes into a burst of fire and smoke - rolls onto the path ahead. Lucky skids to a sudden stop, nearly sending Sebastian flying out of the saddle. The flames sprout from the carriage like hungry tendrils, engulfing the wood and obstructing the road.

“Get ’im, raiders!” A shrill voice shouts, and men dressed in blue spring from various hiding spots around the area.

Lucky snorts, stomping nervously as the strangers come running, and the moment guns start going off, the horse bucks its rider from its back and takes off into the woods to get away.

Sebastian lands on the ground with a grunt, the impact enough to knock the air from his lungs. It takes a second before instincts kick in, and Sebastian rolls over onto his stomach - out of the way of bullets and slugs - and pulls the revolver from the holster on his hip. He aims and shoots towards the raiders, laying flat on his stomach in a cloud of dust his horse kicked up as it escaped. He’s pinned down, unable to move without making himself a bigger target, and the dust settles quickly and exposes him to the bandits.

Vibrations alert him of an oncoming horse. Sebastian curses as he’s lying right in the middle of the road. If the coming rider doesn’t stop, they’ll run him over.

“Seb?!” He hears the outlaw -  _ his  _ outlaw - call out. “Seb? You okay?”

“I’m okay!” Sebastian calls back as Arthur comes to a stop somewhere behind him. “Not hit yet!” He fires another bullet towards a raider that dodges out of the way and dives in behind a rock.

Arthur quickly slides off his horse, pulling a rifle from the saddle before he shoos the horse away with a hurried shout. He fires two rounds towards the attackers, effectively taking two of them down. He stands over Sebastian and then suddenly slings the rifle over his shoulder and bends down and grabs his partner by the shirt and pulls him back up on his feet. “Get up!”

Sebastian pulls the outlaw to the left, taking cover in the ditch. “They’re on your right,” he says as he reloads his revolver, letting the empty shells slide out before replacing them. “Who are these bastards?”

“No fucking idea,” Arthur grunts as he ducks down to avoid a spray of bullets. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian assures him. He pops out of the cover and makes quick work of a bandit that’s rushing towards them. “They caught me off-guard, the horse threw me and I got pinned down” he says as he dives back down. 

A displeased noise leaves the outlaw. He stays a moment longer in the ditch before he quickly rises with the rifle raised and aimed, taking out three raiders before dipping down into a crouch. He gives Sebastian a stern but concerned look, and it seems like he’s got things to say, but he remains silent and goes back to shooting.

Together, they take down more than half of the attackers before the rest retreat down the road, cursing them and vowing to be back and finish the job. 

Arthur rises from the ditch looking furious and with the rifle still clutched in his hands, ready to continue. He growls something under his breath and puts the rifle on his back and climb out of the ditch before turning and offering Sebastian a helping hand.

“Thanks,” Sebastian says, holstering his revolver and taking the outlaw’s hand. “I thought I was-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. 

Arthur pulls him out of the ditch and into his arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. He doesn’t say anything, and when he pulls back, he’s frowning. After a few deep breaths, he places his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks to you,” Sebastian says. “Thank you again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Arthur says, the frown finally fading in favor of a soft smile. “Just… Let’s head into town, and let’s stick together this time.”

Sebastian nods, and they call their horses. Both horses seem to be unhurt, and Sebastian gives Lucky a soft scolding that he’s pretty sure the horse doesn’t understand.

Rhodes is just a few minutes away. They keep a decent pace, and Arthur stays close, riding almost near enough for Sebastian to reach out and touch. The ambush seems to have rattled the outlaw, and he keeps his hand near his holster for the remainder of their way into Rhodes. 

Sebastian doesn’t say anything about it, and though he doubts that the encounter would have killed him, he was grateful that he’d avoided taken any bullets. He’s taken a bullet in STEM before - in some maffia instance with proper gangsters in suits - and it had been so close to the real thing that Sebastian still shudders at the memory.

They hitch their mounts outside the parlor house, they take a few minutes to get the horses settled before they head inside. The moment they step through the doors, the bartender looks up. He’s the only one in the saloon, standing behind the bar with a rag in one hand and a glass in the other. When they head over, he squints at the dirt and the gunpowder on Sebastian’s clothes and notes the angry frown on Arthur’s face. “Lemoyne Raiders?” he asks with a sigh. 

“Is that what they’re called?” Sebastian asks and swipes his hand over his shirt to try and rid himself of some dust, but doesn’t succeed.

“I’m afraid so,” the man mumbles. “They’ve been harassing travelers for months… bad for the town, bad for business and well… just plain out bad.” He wipes the glass before stowing it under the bar. “You fellers look like you need a breather. What can I getcha?”

“Whiskey, for the both of us,” Arthur says. “And something to eat would be nice.” He spots the menu on the bar as he approaches. “And get this guy a bath running, will ya?”

“You don’t need to dote on me, Arthur. I’m fine,” Sebastian protests.

“And a bath will do you good nonetheless,” Arthur says and turns back to the man behind the bar. “Get it done, alright?”

Blinking and looking between the two men, the bartender hesitates before nodding. “Certainly, sir,” he says, “I’ll run a bath, and it should be warm by the time you’ve finished eating.”

“Good,” Arthur says.

Sebastian smiles softly at the outlaw and takes the glass of whiskey that the bartender puts forth for him. “I really am fine, you know,” he says. “Not even a scratch.” He gestures to himself to try and prove his point. “Got my new pants dirty, but that’s it. So don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll worry,” Arthur tells him, sneaking him an affectionate caress when the bartender steps out back. “Like the fool that I am.” 

“My fool,” Sebastian chuckles, and although it was mostly teasing, Arthur beams with joy. 

-

Sebastian jots down a couple of things on his report while he lies in the warm bath. A young woman has knocked twice on the door, asking if he needed some help or company, and he has politely declined her both times.

With Joseph’s temporary absence, Sebastian spends a considerable amount of time filling in charts and boxes, as well as write down the location, number, and behavior of the so-called Lemoyne Raiders. Desperate to prove themselves are words that come to mind, as Sebastian writes. And had they been wearing old war uniforms? Either way, Sebastian was glad to have walked away unscathed. 

It had also been an excitingly pleasant experience to be rescued from a gang of raiders by your outlaw lover. It added a whole new layer of trust and safety to his visit. Though he wasn’t particularly scared when he laid there pinned down on the road, Sebastian had been both relieved and thrilled to have Arthur standing over him with a rifle, protectiveness, and anger practically oozing from him. More of a turn-on than Sebastian would have thought. 

He finishes up his report on the raiders and spends another few moments soaking in the bath before he gets out, dries up and gets dressed. 

Arthur sits leaned over a leatherbound book when Sebastian returns out into the saloon, doodling what looks to be a boat on the lower half of the page. “What are you up to?” Sebastian asks when he approaches. He takes a seat at the table just as Arthur closes the book.

“Keeping myself entertained while you’re gone,” Arthur murmurs. He slips the book and pencil into his satchel. “How are you feeling?”

“How many times am I going to have to tell you that I’m fine before you believe me?”

Chuckling, Arthur shakes his head and reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. “We’ll see,” he mumbles. “Until I stop worrying, I ‘spose.” He glances around in the saloon, which is significantly more crowded than it had been when they arrived.

It’s late afternoon already, and Sebastian is starting to feel drowsiness creep up on him. He’s been in STEM for almost a full instance-week. While normal users usually only stay for two or three days. He knows that he’s going to have to sleep sooner or later, and tonight just might be the night he thinks to himself. 

He holds back a yawn as they exit the parlor house, heading down the street towards the general store. Sebastian reminds himself that he needs to check out the stores and the NHCs in Rhodes as it seems like a decent place for visitors to stay in or pass through.

They pass a young boy selling newspapers, and Sebastian picks one up on their way into the general store, paying the boy that pockets the money with a wide grin.

Arthur stocks up with supplies and various cans of food while they’re in the store. Picking various things from shelves and takes a few moments to browse the catalog by the counter.

Sebastian lingers close by - never further than an arm’s length away - as he reads the paper. He follows the outlaw around the store as if it’s already a habit to stick close. He talks briefly to the store owner but doesn’t find out much of value. Rhodes seems to have been a popular and esteemed travel point at some point before the raiders came along, and two of the residing families in Rhodes had gotten into some big feud.

“Which is why we’re just passing through,” Arthur says as he brings the items he’s collected to the counter. “You got any smokes?”

“Yes, sir,” the man behind the counter moves to fetch some.

“Make that two cartons,” Sebastian says, folding the newspaper up and putting it into his satchel. He leans on the counter and unsuccessfully tries to hold back a yawn.

Instantly, Arthur’s hand is on Sebastian’s shoulder, sliding down his back to rest on the small of his back. “You okay?”

“A bit tired,” Sebastian confesses. 

“That’s unlike you,” Arthur points out. 

“Well, I was thrown off my horse and ambushed by raiders,” Sebastian attempts to joke, but neither of them so much as chuckles. 

They leave shortly after, and Sebastian excuses himself to go and speak with the man in the post office. Arthur reluctantly waits outside, petting Lucky that’s still upset after the ambush. Noka’s more resilient, more used to noise and guns and seems to already have forgotten all about their run-in with the raiders. And Arthur - who’s usually quick to dismiss and forget about trouble like that - can’t seem to relax either. The ambush had genuinely shaken him up, not because he was scared of dying - he’d never been scared of a fight, he figured that’s the way he’d eventually go out - but because it wasn’t him that had been in danger, but Sebastian.

That strange feeling in his chest returns. The feeling of having to do and say things that maybe he shouldn’t say or do. It feels as if he has to protect Sebastian. As if it’s his duty all of a sudden. 

Sebastian exits the post office and strolls over, letting out yet another yawn as he steps down the stairs. Despite spending so much time with him, Arthur has never seen Sebastian look as tired as he does now. He looks about ready to drop, and the sun has barely even set yet. 

It’s all Arthur can do to let his partner get back up on his horse and try and resist the urge to pull him back down and just hold him. 

They leave Rhodes quickly, riding northwest back towards Valentine, but Arthur insists that they stop and make camp somewhere near the water. “You look like you need a break.”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t have enough energy to protest or argue when they do stop to set up a small camp to rest in. It doesn’t take long since they only bother to pitch one tent, and the small wooded area nearby has plenty of dry wood for a fire lying about. 

The two men don’t speak much as they set things up, and the horses silently chew away at a fresh patch of grass a few yards away. It’s when night has fallen, and Arthur and Sebastian sit on each side of the fire after a quick meal that Arthur’s mind starts to drift to conversation. 

“You look nervous,” he murmurs.

Sebastian sits quiet and stiff across the small campfire, his features lit up by the flames and showcasing his worried expression and the concern in his eyes. He doesn’t look up, and it doesn’t seem like he heard Arthur at all. 

“Seb,” Arthur softly tries again.

Tearing his gaze from the fire, Sebastian looks up and meets the outlaw’s eyes. “Hm?”

Arthur lifts an arm, gesturing with a slight flick of his hand for Sebastian to come closer. “C’ mere,” he coos and waits patiently for Sebastian to come around the fire and curl up beside him. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” he asks once he’s got Sebastian in his arms.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Sebastian mumbles. 

“Try me,” Arthur offers.

Sebastian is silent for a long time after that, glaring into the dark as he contemplates whether or not he should tell Arthur what he’s thinking about, and - if he chooses to do so - if he should spin it into a lie that the outlaw would be able to understand. He smothers his hands over his face with a sigh. “I’m worried about going to sleep,” he confesses.

“Why?” Arthur’s voice is soft and comforting. “Is it because of them raiders?”

“No.” Sebastian shakes his head. “It’s not about the raiders. I’m…” He sighs. “I’m worried that if I fall asleep, I might not wake back up.”

Arthur thinks for a moment. “You’re scared of dying?”

“Not dying. Just…” Sebastian sighs again because there is no good way of explaining. “I don’t like to sleep. Because I’m always worried that I might not wake up.”

The outlaw looks at Sebastian. “There ain’t nothing to be afraid of. Everyone sleeps, you even-” Suddenly it clicks in Arthur’s head. He’s never actually seen Sebastian sleep. For all he knows Sebastian could have been awake since they met. “When was the last time you slept?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Couple of days.”

“Jesus,” Arthur sighs. “You’re kidding me.”

“It’s more complicated than that. I don’t actually need to sleep much here,” Sebastian attempts to explain. “But it’s getting a bit tiresome, I guess.”

“You’re mad, Sebastian,” Arthur says with a shake of his head. “You are sleeping, and that’s final.” He puts a hand on Sebastian’s chin and turns his head to face him. “And if you’re scared of not waking, then I’ll wake you myself.”

Sebastian stares at him for a moment, surprise etched onto his face before he softens into a smile. “I’d like that,” he says. He takes a deep breath and then lets Arthur lean on his shoulder. If he was to fall asleep and not be able to wake up, then there’s no place he’d rather do it than in Arthur’s arms.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Arthur wakes up, Sebastian is very much asleep. Eerily still but strangely peaceful as he rests. It’s still dark outside, but Arthur can hear birds chirp and a wagon pass on the road some way away from camp. He spends some time watching his partner, with his head resting on Sebastian’s arm and their legs tangled atop the bedrolls they’ve spread out as close together as they could. 

He lies there and lets Sebastian get the rest he so sorely seems to need and stays until the sun begins to rise to make them something to eat and get a pot of coffee going. 

Arthur isn’t a morning person, but he’s in a good mood. After fetching some water from the river, he puts the kettle over the fire and returns to the tent to wait for it to boil. Sebastian lies just like he left him - peacefully asleep - so the outlaw crawls back into the tent and places a tender kiss on his lips and runs his hand through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian makes a soft noise, and Arthur smiles down at him, deciding to let the man sleep just a while longer.

Then suddenly, for afar but getting nearer, Arthur hears someone call his name. 

“Arthur? You there?”

He scrambles out of the tent just in time to see Javier come riding, coming to a halt, and getting off his horse. 

“Jesus, Arthur. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Dutch has been hounding us to find you for days now. Where the hell have you been?”

Arthur clears his throat, awkwardly shuffling a few steps to his right to try and obscure the view into the tent. “Out and about doing business,” he says. “Lost track of time, I guess.”

“Well, you need to head back. The rest of us are gonna go mad if Dutch doesn’t calm down soon.” Javier shakes his head and glances around the camp, noting the kettle. “You making coffee? I’m dying for a drink. Been up all night looking for you.” He has a seat by the fire. “You’re a hard man to find.”

“I can make myself scarce,” Arthur mumbles. He remains standing, not knowing what else to do.

Javier nods and spots the horses lingering over by a set of bushes. He furrows his brows. “You back to stealing horses? That what you’ve been doing for the past week?”

“Uh…” Arthur looks over at Noka and Lucky that seems to have found themselves a raspberry bush. “I ain’t stealing horses. It’s…” he clears his throat.

Javier gapes for a moment before his face splits into a cheeky smile. “You’ve got company,” he says, looking at the tent. “You sneaky bastard.” He leans to the side to try and catch a glimpse inside the tent, but Arthur steps to stand in the way. “What?”

“Javier,” Arthur warns him.

“What?” Javier repeats. “What are you hiding? They ugly or something.”

Arthur lets out a low growl. “It ain’t your business,” he says. 

With a slightly nervous chuckle, Javier raises his hands in surrender. “Alright, Arthur. Friend, I’m pulling your leg,” he says. “I mean no harm. I really don’t.” He gets up. “And I can tell when I’m not welcome, so I’ll drag my sorry ass back to camp, I guess. Are you coming back any time soon? Or am I going to have to come and find you again?”

“I’ll be back,” Arthur sighs. “Don’t worry.”

Javier leaves, and Arthur remains before the tent to make sure that they’re left alone before he returns to fueling the campfire and brewing coffee.

-

“Hey, Oda.” 

Joseph jumps, nearly dropping the folder he holds and twisting to look at the man in the doorway. “Shit, Sykes. Have you ever considered not sneaking up on people like that?” he asks before letting out a sigh and clutching the papers in his hands close to his chest. “What do you want?”

Sykes flashes him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He steps into the room with a tablet in his hand. “You’ve got your guy in the Redemption instance, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Sebastian’s got an extension, so he’s still there,” Joseph says with a nod. “Why?”

“We’re pulling employes out of the instance for an emergency meeting. We’re about to extract the maintenance workers.”

Joseph blinks. “Oh, how urgent?”

“Within the hour, giving them time to get to their extraction-points.” Sykes hands the tablet over to Joseph. “We’ve got some communication troubles, so we’ve called in back-up technicians.”

“That bad?” Joseph frowns, skimming through the text on the tablet. “I’ll get on it right away. Thanks for the heads up.”

Sykes nods when Joseph hands the tablet back. “No problem. I’m going to go and set things up to extract your partner. It’s going to be a bit of a shaky ride.” He moves to leave the room, and Joseph jogs after him.

“Do we know what’s going on other than maintenance issues?” Joseph asks. “Have we pinpointed a fault?”

“We’ve got people scrambling left and right to try and find out.” They walk down the hall and take a left. “It’s an old instance so it could be anything. Might be faulty wiring. Might be lag. Loss of connection. These systems depend on a constant flow of information, and it needs to update a certain number of times every second to remain steady,” Sykes explains. “No updates can mean lots of things. For now, it’s just the comms. Let’s hope it doesn’t spell more trouble.”

Joseph frowns. “Yikes. So we’ve lost the communications fully?”

“Yup.” Sykes glances down at the tablet again. “We’re probably going to have to manually inform visitors to make their way to their extraction points.”

“And how do we do that if we can’t reach them via comms?”

“Send someone in to find them. Since your guy is the only one on duty right now and will be for the rest of the night, that task’s most likely gonna fall on him. Well, and you.”

Joseph nods. “I’m going to have to dust off some tracking skills,” he says with a slight chuckle. “Luckily for us, Sebastian’s the man to ask when it comes to finding things and people in STEM.”

Sykes looks up, eyebrows arched. “He’s our specialist?”

“Yeah,” Joseph says. “Though we haven’t exactly needed a specialist in some time.”

“Let’s hope he’s kept himself sharp then,” Sykes stops at a door to the left, leading into one of the server rooms. “Let me know when you two are ready for extraction, and let’s get this done smoothly.”

-

Arthur spends a considerable amount of thinking. He doesn’t consider himself much of a thinker. At least he didn’t until very recently. Sebastian’s sudden appearance in his life has prompted more thoughts and emotions than he thought he was capable of.

He thinks about the gang, and Javier showing up to drag him back to camp. Arthur knows that he needs to go back, and even if he wants to bring Sebastian with him, he knows that it’s a terrible idea. He doesn’t want Sebastian caught up in the ways on outlaws, and he’s uncertain what the others would say or do if he brought his male lover back.

It’s not that Arthur is ashamed of Sebastian - actually, it’s quite the opposite. He’s proud to have Sebastian by his side, and it’s like nothing he’s ever dreamed of to have someone that’s not afraid to be affectionate and close despite the risk of coming across as… Arthur’s almost worried about thinking the word. It sends his mind reeling into old scoldings and memories of people being chased out of towns, making him sick and sad.

A sudden gasp pulls the outlaw out of his thoughts, and he all but dives into the tent where Sebastian sputters awake. “Hey, hey,” Arthur soothes his coughing partner. He sounds as if he’s lost his breath, and he flails wildly as he sits up on the bedrolls. “Hey!” Arthur calls softly, pulling the man into his arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Holy shit,” Sebastian grunts, looking around with wide and as he tries and catches his breath. “I woke up.”

“And scared the hell out of me,” Arthur says. “You okay? That didn’t sound good.”

Sebastian shakes his head and frees his arms from Arthur’s grip to run his hands over his face. “No, I’m fine. It happens,” he mumbles. “Did I mention that I don’t like sleeping?”

“If that was how I woke up, I wouldn’t like it either.” He smiles as Sebastian collects himself before sweeping in and comforting him with a kiss. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Sebastian says, still a bit confused and out of touch for his surroundings. “Did I miss anything?”

“No,” Arthur lies. He flashes Sebastian a smile. “I made some coffee.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian says. “I-... just give me a moment to uh… wake up.”

They spend a few minutes in the tent, Arthur humming softly as Sebastian recovers from the ordeal that is extensive sleep in STEM. Sebastian blames his bad sleep on nightmares, which Arthur seems to believe, and they knowingly and unknowingly comfort one another by simply being near.

Eventually, when Arthur has gone and fetched them both a cup of coffee each. He hands the beverage to his partner with a somewhat dismal smile. Sebastian gives him a quizzical look, wordlessly asking him to elaborate, and Arthur sighs. “I need to be heading back,” he says. “To… to my people. They need me back there.”

“Oh,” Sebastian isn’t surprised by that, but it makes a bittersweet feeling settle in his chest. “I understand.”

Arthur watches him. “I-...” He mumbles. “I want to take you with me… but-”

“I understand,” Sebastian says. “I do.” He smiles at his outlaw and runs a hand over his cheek. “They need you, that’s all I got to know.”

“Seb…” Arthur suddenly looks as if he’s about to burst into tears. “ _ I _ need  _ you _ .”

It’s like Sebastian’s breath gets caught up in his throat. He stares at the outlaw, mouth agape and eyes wide with genuine surprise. He realizes then what a terrible, terrible mistake he’s made. He’s completely and utterly fallen for Arthur.

“Arthur…” his voice is weak, and he can’t bring himself to say the words, to speak the feelings into existence because then they will hurt so much more. “I want-...” he gulps. 

“I know,” Arthur says. “I know.” He shakes his head. He never thought that he’d be the one to turn someone away while simultaneously begging them to stay. He knows that he’s asking for the impossible. 

Sebastian averts his gaze and squeezes his eyes shut. “Damn,” the soft curse leaves him along with a sigh. He wants to stay. It things had been different - if this all had been real - then he would have happily stayed with Arthur outlaw or not. But STEM isn’t real, and neither is Arthur.

Then suddenly there’s a strange feeling in Sebastian’s head, a half-familiar and slightly unpleasant feeling of someone whispering into his ear despite there being no one there. “ _ Sebastian _ ,” Joseph’s voice echoes. “ _ Comms down. Extraction-point within the hour. _ ” 

Sebastian curses again, not as soft. “Perhaps…” He mumbles. “Perhaps it’s best that we do part ways?”

Arthur looks at him, concerned, still holding onto Sebastian as if he’s afraid of letting go, but he nods. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Doesn’t mean that I want to.”

“Me neither,” Sebastian confesses. “I need to get back to Valentine, but... I’m not ready to let you go just yet.” The words seem to comfort the outlaw. “Would you take me there?”

The outlaw looks at his partner with a sad but affectionate smile. “I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

They pack up camp after having something to eat and feeding the horses. It all happens in a strange, heartbroken silence. They linger close to one another, but they don’t touch, barely brushing past one another as they go about the tasks of tearing down the tent and putting out the fire. It’s like they’re frightened to touch one another as if a simple touch will glue them together. 

When they mount up, they flash each other small smiles as they take off, returning to the road and heading north. They don’t speak and wordlessly ride back towards the Heartlands and following the railroad towards Valentine.

Sebastian thinks about how he should say goodbye. Should they even bother with goodbyes? How do you say goodbye to something that isn’t real?

Sebastian spends some time fussing over his horse, whispering silent goodbyes into the horse’s ear that he hopes that Arthur doesn’t hear. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to have to be out of STEM, but a few hours, or worse, a few days could be a significant skip of time. If he does get to return to the instance, it might well be days, weeks, or months from the time he and Arthur know now.

“Come upstairs,” Sebastian hears himself say, looking over at the outlaw with a slight smile. “I’ve got a room upstairs.”

“People will see,” Arthur says, frowning. “I ain’t about to get you ran out of Valentine.”

Sebastian frowns, matching Arthur’s expression as he turns back to Lucky and runs his hand over the horse’s mane. “We could go up back,” he mumbles. “Sneak up.”

“Seb…” The outlaw sighs, more out of want than hopelessness.

“Please.”

Arthur can’t say no. He can’t, no matter how hard he tries, tell his partner no. Not when he looks at him like this is goodbye. Sebastian hasn’t said it, but Arthur knows that this is goodbye. He gives in and slowly nods his head. “Alright,” he murmurs. “You’ve got me.”

Sebastian casts a glance up and down the street before he takes Arthur’s hand and leads him in behind the saloon. It’s almost noon, and the street is strangely empty as the workers and townsfolk are either busy with work or occupied with something or the other before it’s time for lunch. No one’s got time to pay them any attention.

The two men head up the stairs in the back, slipping in through the unlocked door and into the nearest room. Sebastian quickly shuts and locks the door once they’re in before he turns to the outlaw.

For a short moment, Sebastian doesn’t know what to say or what to do. He thought he had his actions and words planned out, but all his plans leave his mind the moment he looks at Arthur. 

The outlaw looks at him with half a frown, and his arms hanging hopelessly by his sides. “Will I ever see you again?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian admits. He glances at the small mirror behind Arthur, the exit point Joseph is waiting for him to exit through. Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I was never meant to stay.”

Arthur’s frown grows fuller. “How could I convince you?”

Sebastian did not expect that question. “Far too easily,” he mumbles. “Please, don’t.”

A soft but sad chuckle leaves Arthur. He steps closer, raising a hand to touch his partner’s face but stopping just a few inches away. “Are you really going to break my heart like this?” he asks. “Stroll into my life, sweep me off my feet, and leave like nothing ever happened?”

“I don’t want to leave,” Sebastian says. 

“Then don’t.”

“I have to,” Sebastian says. “I can’t stay.”

Arthur’s hand comes to rest on his cheek. “Sebastian.”

“ _ Arthur _ .”

They stare one another down. Wills of glass disguised as ones of steel. With the right words, they would both back down and break down, and they both know that. For a while, they do nothing but stand and stare at one another, hoping that silence will grant them the will to keep going.

It’s Arthur that speaks first, giving up or continuing the fight Sebastian doesn’t know. “I want to see you again,” he murmurs. “I need to see you again.” He sees Sebastian open his mouth to protest, but quickly interrupts. “I don’t care if I have to wait. I will wait if I have to. As long as I can see you again,” he continues. 

“That’s not how this works,” Sebastian finds that he’s having trouble coming up with lies and explanations. Lying to Arthur isn't something Sebastian wants or can do. And whether the outlaw’s words are a cruel marketing spiel or true Sebastian can't tell. “When I leave, I might not be able to come back.”

“Why not?” Arthur frowns. 

“Because,” Sebastian struggles to find a way to explain. “I might be gone for a long time. You might not even be here, or remember me if I do come back.”

“I could never forget you, Seb.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Arthur slowly shakes his head, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. “You’re acting strange. You’re acting as if you’re leaving and never coming back.”

Sebastian sighs, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the outlaw’s shoulder. He has guilt raging through him like wildfire. He wants to stay but knows he can't. He'd love to come back, but no one knows what he'd come back to. "I'm leaving," he says at last. His voice is muffled as he pressed his lips to Arthur's shoulder. "And I can't know for sure when I can come back. If I even can come back at all. You might be long gone by the time I get here." 

"Just how long do you think that is?" Arthur asks, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pushing Sebastian’s hat off and tossing it aside onto the bed. 

"Days, weeks, months?" Sebastian guesses. "Perhaps even years."

The outlaw sighs. "If I could go with you…"

Sebastian looks up. "I would take you with me if I could," he says. "And you have no idea how much I wish that I could." Carefully, he places a hand on Arthus cheek, caressing the skin and giving a soft hum. "I really do."

Leaning into the touch, Arthur closes his eyes, relishing the feeling for as long as he might have. "Break my heart then," he mumbles. 

"What?" 

"If you're leaving. Break my heart. Don't give me hope because I will hold on to it until the end," Arthur murmurs. "Tell me that you don't want me. That we can't see each other. Kick me out and tell me to get lost. It'll hurt less than thinking I might have you one day." 

"I can't do that," Sebastian coos. 

"You're a cruel man, Sebastian Castellanos." 

Sebastian attempts to smile. "I don't want to be," he says. 

"What do you want, Seb?" 

"You," Sebastian replies. 

A dry and humorless laugh leaves Arthur. "You are something else, do you know that?" He asks when Sebastian pulls him close again. "You'll be the death of me." 

Sebastian shakes his head. "I should hope not," he murmurs, pressing a kiss on Arthur's lips. "Just… Don't go just yet. Stay a little while more." 

Arthur nods, returning the kiss with a soft peck on Sebastian's neck. "A little while more," he agrees. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is spiraling out of control. It was supposed to be quick and soft but hooooooo boy do I have things plotted out now...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joseph is there to greet Sebastian with a semi-worried look when he opens his eyes. The moment Sebastian is responsive and able to move his limbs properly, Joseph launches into the usual quick tests and questions that are standard for STEM-exits. 

“You doing okay?” Joseph asks. “You might experience a slight delay for a few minutes. We’ve got some issues with the instance stuttering.” He explains as he steadies Sebastian, who looks as if he’s about to fall out of his seat. “Don’t strain yourself, just take it easy.”

“Just get me something to drink. I feel as if I’m about to get a headache,” Sebastian mutters when Joseph finishes the third list of questions. 

“I’ve got someone on it already,” Joseph assures him. 

Sykes wanders over, flashing Sebastian a sheepish smile. “Sorry about the rough wake-up,” Sykes says. “We’ve got trouble with the entire instance, and had to call an emergency meeting.”

Sebastian shakes his head as someone presses a glass of water and a small cup of pills into his hands. “Don’t worry about it,” he says before swallowing the tablets with a long sip of water. “Haven’t been through an emergency meeting in a while, so it should be interesting, at least.”

“Give us a few minutes, and we’ll see you in the meeting room, alright?” Joseph says.

Sykes nods and heads off, walking with hurried steps as he leaves the room. 

Sebastian watches him leave with a thoughtful expression. Just a few minutes prior, he’d watched Arthur walk out the door of his room in STEM, which had been thoroughly heartbreaking.

Thankfully, Joseph is there to wave some of those thoughts away. “Don’t worry about Sykes. You take your time. The others are just going to have to wait until you’re ready. You just got out of STEM.” He gives Sebastian a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

Sebastian sighs and smothers a hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m just an idiot. Don’t worry about me,” he mumbles before he drinks some more water. “How severe are these problems?”

Joseph picks a tablet from the desk behind him. “We’re not sure yet. Or at least I’m not. But I’ve been asked about your expertise more times than I can count.” He extends a hand and helps Sebastian up from the strange recliner he sits in. “You up for that?”

A grim look crosses Sebastian’s face. “It’s that serious?” he asks.

Slowly, Joseph’s friendly smile falters. “I’m not sure,” he admits. “Everyone seems to be in good spirits despite the scrambling. I don’t think it’s like…” he cuts himself off and closes his mouth for a moment. “I suppose that we’ll find out soon, won’t we? Would you like some coffee?”

Sebastian nods. “Make it extra strong,” he mumbles. 

Joseph sends someone off to fetch them something to drink, and Sebastian takes a few minutes to get used to being in the real world. Joseph is mostly quiet now, standing by in case Sebastian needs anything, as is standard when Sebastian exits STEM. Although Sebastian appreciates it, he wouldn’t mind being alone for a bit.

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, promising not to linger and then meet Joseph outside the meeting room when he is done. Sebastian locks himself up into the bathroom and splashes a few handfuls of cold water into his face, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to try and squeeze the headache away. Headaches are common for Sebastian, especially after visiting STEM.

The light in the bathroom is slightly dimmed - much to Sebastian’s relief. He spends a few moments leaned over the sink, glaring at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t look tired, but he feels… exhausted. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally. 

He glances at his watch and sighs, wiping his hands on his pants before he heads out of the bathroom and turns right in the winding corridor to meet up with Joseph.

-

“What’s gotten into you, boy? You’re worse than Bill!” Dutch snorts, flicking some ash off the end of his cigarette. “Cheer up!”

Arthur mutters something under his breath that he hopes that Dutch doesn’t hear. 

Javier snickers at him from across the table. “He mad ’cause he had to leave his lady behind,” he says.

“Shush,” Arthur hisses, but Dutch - and John - has already overheard. 

“ _ Lady _ ?” John sputters, eyebrows arching high on his forehead and lips curling into a grin. “You ain’t never told me about any lady.”

“I ain’t telling you shit, Marston,” Arthur sighs.

Javier shakes his head as Dutch and John gather around them. “Wanna bet that’s where he’s been all week? She was there when I found him. Tucked away in the tent. I didn’t even get to have a look at her.”

Arthur lowers his head, ducking down to hide his flustered face under the brim of his hat. “Javier,” he growls silently. When John and Javier share a laugh, Arthur gets up. “And you wonder why I took my time.” He leaves the others to their speculations and pretends not to hear about the bets that are being placed.

Coming back to camp had been strange. Dutch had immediately told him to explain himself, and Arthur had just barely been able to come up with a story about bounty hunting and following leads. He was fairly sure that Dutch hadn’t actually listened as much as he simply wanted to watch Arthur struggle for a bit. When the explanation was over and done with Arthur had been tasked with heading out to steal an oil wagon in preparation for some train robbery Dutch was particularly excited about.

The wagon had been easy enough to find, and even easier to steal, and Arthur had returned just before sundown and in time to get a plate of Pearson’s odd stew.

He retreats from the laughter and the John and Javier’s mocking, heading over to sit out by the cliffs overlooking the valley. It’s dark, and there are a few specks of light littered within view, campfires, or lanterns of various travelers.

Going to bed is a strange sensation. Although his tent houses little more than an old cot, it feels good to be back. Going to bed alone, however, after several nights in the company of Sebastian, was heartbreaking. The moment Arthur laid down, loneliness crept up on him, wrapping him in a cold and unpleasant mood. 

Arthur doesn’t know just how he manages to fall asleep. Maybe it’s the exhaustion, maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to deal with being awake. When he wakes, he feels like he’s in the middle of… he can’t really tell what. Something in him slowly starts to revert back to normal, although he’s thoughtful and misses his partner, Arthur quickly recovers and goes back to his usual routines. 

He’s lumbering around camp and doing chores when Abigail beckons him closer. “Arthur,” she calls softly. “Won’t you come here for a moment?” 

“Abigail,” the outlaw greets her. 

She flashes him a careful and rather sheepish smile. She’s about to ask for a favor, and Arthur can tell that she’s a little hesitant, or maybe reluctant. “Can I ask you a favor?”

Arthur sighs, but he’s itching to do something other than hanging out around camp. “What do you need?” he asks her. 

“Would you… do something with Jack?”

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur watches Abigail to see if the request entails anything specific. “Why?” he asks when he can’t figure her out. 

“‘Cause he likes you,” Abigail mumbles. “And well… I’ve no clue where John is.”

“Per usual,” Arthur comments under his breath, and thankfully Abigail doesn’t overhear. “I’ll see what I can do.”

A warm smile crosses Abigail’s face. “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur sets off right away to try and find the young boy and finds him playing by himself near where the horses are hitched. It’s a bit sad in a way, and Arthur wonders how it must be to grow up like Jack. He puts on a smile for the boy. “What are you up to, Jack?” he asks.

The little boy gives a slight shrug, poking around in the dirt with a stick. “Playing,” he mumbles, looking up at Arthur with innocent and curious eyes. “Where have you been, Uncle Arthur?”

“Just away on a little trip,” Arthur coos. “Have you been keeping an eye on the others while I was gone?”

“Sure.” Jack smiles. “Nothing fun happened.” He sounds disappointed. 

It’s understandable. It can’t be much fun to have to stay in camp and not be able to go anywhere without someone ushering your back into adult supervision. Arthur crouches down to level with the boy. “You wanna come fishing with me?”

“Fishing?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah!” Arthur says. “You’re a growing boy, and it’s about time you start helping out around camp, don’t you think?”

Jack lights up into a smile, climbing to his feet and tossing the stick aside. “Sure!”

“Good.” Arthur smiles at the boy and they pack the things they need for their little trip. 

There’s a river just a few minutes away - within view of the camp - where Arthur imagines would be a nice place to fish. He falls back into routines despite there being no real routines - as far as Arthur remembers - to follow. 

He takes Jack to the river to try and teach the boy how to fish, but Jack’s more interested in the flowers that grow along the riverbank than the fishing. Arthur can’t blame him. Fishing isn’t exactly the ideal way to entertain a kid, and Arthur finds himself standing alone with his pole while he keeps a watchful eye over his shoulder at the boy.

There’s an array of thoughts spinning through Arthur’s head. He can’t make out any of them, but they feel like the mental equivalent of a bird’s nest or tangled yarn. He thinks about the gang, Jack, Abigail and he thinks of Sebastian. Sebastian had a family somewhere. Were they anything like John’s family? Since Sebastian had parted from his wife, was there a new space in his heart? Or was it reallocated space? Could Arthur one day find himself in that space?

“Hey, look at this!” Jack calls, and Arthur pulls himself out of his daydreaming.

“What do you have there?” He asks as he reels the line in and puts the fishing rod to the side.

The young boy is seated on the ground with his legs crossed, and when Arthur comes over, he holds up a delicate string of flowers. “A necklace,” he says, smiling up at the outlaw. “For momma.”

Arthur nods, as he sits crouched beside Jack. “She’ll love it very much, I bet,” he says. From the looks of it, Jack seems to relish the encouragement. The beaming but soft smile on his face makes Arthur want nothing but sweetness for the boy. “Your momma’s a good woman, Jack.”

Nodding, the young boy admires his work with a crooked smile. “She and pa fought this morning,” he mumbles after a few moments of thinking. His smile slowly fades into a frown. “She says he doesn’t love her.”

“Hey now,” Arthur coos, reaching out and putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “That ain’t true,” he says, although he isn’t sure if it is or not. “Times are just… hard, and they have been for some time. But it will get better.”

Jack pouts, gingerly rotating the flower necklace to make sure it’s not going to fall apart. “How do you know?” he asks.

Arthur lets out an odd noise. “I  _ don’t  _ know,” he admits. “But a man can hope, can’t he?” He gives Jack’s shoulder a pat. “It ain’t always supposed to be good.”

“Why?”

“Because how would we know when it is otherwise?”

Jack’s frown turns into a look of confusion. “I don’t get it,” he says. 

“At times, I don’t either, kid,” Arthur sighs. He stands up, straightening out and putting his hands on his hips. “But believe me when I say it, your momma loves your pa a lot, and he doesn’t say it, but he loves her right back.”

“How do you know?” 

Arthur sighs again, wondering how such a small boy can have so many questions. Especially such hard ones. “Because I just know,” he says. “Different people care and… show how they care differently.” Again his mind darts right back to Sebastian, remembering the lingering touches, the fond smiles, light kisses, and long night and mornings in bed.

Jack hums. “Like… when momma puts more jackets on me even though I’m really warm?”

“Exactly,” Arthur says with a nod. “Anyway, it’s not something you should worry yourself about right now. You should have a few years left before things like that cause you any trouble.” 

“If you say so,” Jack says.

Arthur chuckles softly and looks around. “It’s getting late.” He nods over to where Noka is nibbling on a patch of dewy grass. “What do you say we head back and see if Pearson’s got anything tasty tucked away?” 

-

“And how many users are currently active?”

Hoffman places her tablet down on the table and slides it over to Sebastian. “As of right now, we’ve only got overnight users left. There are currently nine users within the instance, spread across the instance area.”

“And do we have a way of finding them?” Sebastian asks, looking over the list of names. He only recognizes one of the names, Barbara Thompson. He takes note that Barbara has her exit coordinates situated within Saint Denis. All the names on the list have coordinates listed beside them.

Sykes frowns. “Since we lost communication, there’s no real way for us to pinpoint them. We can get a general location, but actually finding them will be a manual task,” he explains. “As far as the users know, the instance is running like usual. They are still unaware of the situation.”

“So I’ll have to find them  _ and  _ explain myself,” Sebastian mumbles. “Wonderful.”

Hoffman picks the tablet back up when Sebastian hands it back to her. “You’re our specialist, so we’ll equip you with what we have when we send you back in. You’ll get a few hours to rest before that.”

Sebastian nods, grateful for the chance of a rest. “How about communication? Navigation?”

“We’re going to outfit you with some old radio communicators,” Hoffman says. “Sykes will help you and your partner to get set up. The device will be bigger and heavier, but it’s sturdier for your sake. Hopefully, it will allow your and Oda to communicate. It will also let him see your position.”

“Understood,” Sebastian mumbles.

“And if the NHCs start acting up-” Sykes begins, but Sebastian interrupts him with a solemn headshake. 

“I know what to do,” he assures him. “Just make sure I’ve got contact with Joseph, and it should be fine.” Sebastian flashes those around the table a tired smile.

An odd silence falls over them. Sebastian lowers his gaze to the papers before him. It’s all standard and routine, and at the same time, it’s not. Joseph places his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, attempting to be supportive. The action does not go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room, and they all share some nervous looks.

Torres - a woman that Sebastian vaguely recognizes as one of the maintenance workers - glances around the room before giving Sebastian an uncertain look. “Is it true that you’re our  _ specialist _ ?” she asks silently. “That you were in Union?”

“And Beacon,” Sebastian says with a nod.

The room seems to collectively gasp. “My God,” Torres mumbles. “And you go back in willingly?” She sounds like she’s in utter disbelief, and her face is contorted in a grimace.

Sebastian shrugs half-heartedly. “STEM has come a long way since,” he says. “And it helps that we don’t employ psychopaths.” He attempts to joke to lighten the mood and it helps a little bit. “I trust MindLink, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. And should things go south… I’m the only one with the experience.”

“I’m sorry, Sebastian,” Hoffman says, and when Sebastian looks at her, she’s frowning. She catches his gaze before she turns back to the others in the room. “Let’s make sure it doesn’t come to that.” It’s a warning, as well as words of motivation. “STEM  _ has  _ come a long way, and we are looking forward, not back.” 

The meeting is adjourned soon after, and Sebastian heads into the breakroom while the others return to their stations. Joseph keeps him company. 

For a few minutes, they say nothing to one another. Sebastian makes himself comfortable on the couch, and Joseph seats himself in a sleek armchair. 

The headache Sebastian had gotten earlier slowly subsides and gives way for a wave of exhaustion.  _ A quick nap and I should be ready to go back in, _ Sebastian thinks, but sleep feels impossible despite the fatigue.

“Did you get any sleep in STEM?” Joseph asks silently as Sebastian relaxes.

“Yeah, just…” Sebastian puts a hand over his eyes to shield them from the light of the lamp above them. “Got a whole night in this morn-... Uh…” He briefly tries to calculate the time but gives up. “Yeah. I slept.”

Joseph nods. “And everything worked out good?”

“Besides a jarring wake-up, it went okay. Had a few hours in there to recover, but I’m going to need more once I go back in,” he sighs. “I was going to try and get some sleep out here, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Sebastian says. “Got too much on my mind.”

Joseph frowns. “Anything you wanna share?”

Humming, and considering the offer, Sebastian lies still for a few moments. “It’s the outlaw,” he mutters, and Joseph immediately perks up. “Can’t stop thinking about him, I guess.”

“Wow,” Joseph says. “He must have been something for you to get this distracted.”

“It’s like he’s real,” Sebastian says with a nod. “Perfect, but… you know. Realistically perfect.” He sighs as he thinks of the outlaw. “He was nice. Kind, caring and protective. Asked the right questions, gave satisfying answers. Was just the right amount of pushy. Asked me to stay, and when I couldn’t, he asked me to come back.”

Joseph nods. “They’ve really been amping up the marketing and making instances more appealing for returning users,” he says. “You thinking of going back some time?”

Sebastian removes his hands from his face and gives Joseph a pained look. “No, I… I couldn’t. He’s-... I...”

It doesn’t take Joseph long to piece together the pieces. “Oh,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. That’s gotta be…”

“Rough?” Sebastian supplies. “It is, and I’m an idiot.”

“You’re hardly an idiot,” Joseph tries to comfort him. “And people get attached, especially to good things. You spent, what? A week in there with him? You missing him should hardly come as a surprise.” 

Sebastian knows that Joseph is trying to reason with him, trying to make him feel better by stating facts and statistics in a way that usually brings comfort. But this time, Sebastian doesn’t feel very comforted. He feels as if he’s been fooled. Tricked into falling for someone he shouldn’t fall for. For someone that isn’t real.

“You really… you know?” Joseph mumbles.

“What?”

Joseph looks thoughtful. “Are we talking… you know… attached or more?”

“If it’s the L-word you’re after, you’re going to be disappointed,” Sebastian says. “It’s…” He wants to tell Joseph that his feeling for Arthur - because there are definitely feelings there - are complicated. It doesn’t matter what Sebastian feels about Arthur because the outlaw is within STEM, and Sebastian is not. With a long and defeated sigh, Sebastian covers his eyes with his arm and sinks deeper into the couch’s firm cushions. “I like him, that’s all.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints and hints. This story grew to become a bit (lol a lot) bigger than intended and uh... more to come! Stay tuned! Pray for the boys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a cool minute but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Arthur can’t help but cast longing glances at the saloon when he and John pass it by. When they ride past the alley between the general store and the saloon, all Arthur can think of is Sebastian’s hand in his as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the room in the back. 

“Are you listening?” John asks. “Arthur?”

“I hear you,” Arthur lies, despite not having listened to John for quite some time. 

John sighs. “Let’s just find Dutch before he gets all… you know,” he mumbles, leading the way towards Valentine’s second - much smaller and dingier - saloon. Arthur hitches his horse outside, and he can hear Dutch’s babbling all the way from there.

“We found him alright,” Arthur says, and John chuckles as they step in through the doors and head over to where Dutch and Strauss are sitting. They seem to be wrapped up in a fairly passionate discussion about something or the other, but the moment Dutch spots John and Arthur, he raises a hand for Strauss to quiet down.

“Where have you two been?” Dutch asks, sounding like a father that’s been waiting up for his two unruly sons. 

Arthur gives him a look. “Working,” he says and glances over at John. “On Marston’s thing.”

For a moment, Dutch studies them, and it isn’t until John gives an agreeing nod that Dutch softens. “Good,” he says. He turns back to Strauss. “Leopold, take John and go and make sure there ain’t no funny business going on with payment.”

Strauss nods, rising from his seat and follows John that’s already on his way out the door.

Arthur sits down in the now-empty seat while Dutch waves at the man behind the rickety bar for a bottle of - undoubtedly cheap - whiskey. Thoughts still muddled in his mind, Arthur watches as Dutch pours him a drink, saying something or the other about Strauss and how he should and shouldn’t have handled him differently. 

They toast, and Arthur downs the drink with a soft sigh. It’s all routine. It’s always been he and Dutch when things mattered the most, but it just doesn’t feel the same this time. Despite Dutch acting every bit as himself, talking about the gang and making subtle but sharp jokes, something doesn’t feel like it usually does.

Dutch opens his mouth to speak once more, but before he’s got time to utter a word, there’s a shout coming from outside. 

“Van der Linde!” A rough voice shouts, and Dutch stops with his glass halfway to his mouth. “Get out here!” 

Arthur gets up, carefully making his way over to the window to have a look outside, and his stomach twists at the sight of John and Strauss held at gunpoint right outside the saloon. He turns and looks at Dutch, and it’s like he can see the cogs of Dutch’s mind spin as he evaluates the tone of the voice and the urgency of the situation. 

A man dressed in a fancy suit that sits perched atop a tall horse introduces himself as Leviticus Cornwall and shouts various things about robberies, property, and justice before he threatens to have both John and Strauss killed. 

Dutch looks at Arthur, his face grave but oddly calm. “What do you think?” he asks.

Outside, Cornwall continues to shout.

Arthur thinks, looking out the window and then looking back at Dutch. The tension hangs heavy in the air. The barkeep has since long escaped through the backdoor, but Dutch remains seated as if he can’t be bothered to get up. “I’m not…” Arthur shakes his head. _What could Dutch do?_ He asks himself. And more importantly, what could _he_ do? “We go out. You talk your talk…” He sighs, glancing out the window one more time before giving Dutch a stern look. “And when the moment’s right, I make a move.”

Dutch looks at him and nods. “Alright,” he says. He gets up and grabs the bottle of whiskey, taking a long sip before he puts the bottle aside and heads towards the door with Arthur following close by.

They exit the shady saloon with their hands raised in surrender, and the moment they’ve stepped out onto the porch, Dutch has begun smooth-talking the armed men. 

Arthur quickly surveys the scene, locking eyes with John that’s down on his knees with a knife to his throat. John doesn’t struggle and looks at Arthur as Dutch babbles on, neither of them listens, but it seems the others are. The perfect distraction.

Dutch is mid-spiel when Arthur draws his revolver. It feels like time slows to an almost-stop when he aims the weapon at the man holding John hostage and fires. Smoke emits from the barrel of the gun, and the bullet lodges itself in the stranger’s forehead. John dives forward, reaching for and pulling his captor’s pistol before ducking out of the way of the bullets that fly over him as he makes his way to take cover behind a cart.

Bullets rain down on them from all directions, and Arthur thinks that it must be a miracle that he doesn’t get hit. The quiet town of Valentine turns into a battlefield. Dutch, John, Strauss, and Arthur make their way down the main road until Strauss collapses with a shout.

“They hit him!” John shouts. 

“So grab him!” Arthur shouts back, fending off what feels like an army of Cornwall’s goons. 

John and Dutch load Strauss onto a discarded wagon, pushing it down the road to get into the clear. Arthur follows with his rifle in hands, shooting at any goon that peeks their head into view.

Noka is nowhere to be seen, and Arthur hopes that she’s run off to safety, the street seems to have mostly emptied except for Cornwall’s men and a few brave souls that have stuck around to help defend their town. But despite the adrenaline coursing through him, despite the rush of blood in his ears and his harsh breaths, Arthur’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach when he spots a familiar horse hitched outside the saloon. It hadn’t been there when he passed by before. He watches with dread as Lucky fights to undo the reins tied to the hitching pole outside of Smithfield’s, and the dread grows into pure horror when Sebastian steps out through the saloon doors.

“Arthur! Get going!” Dutch calls for him, but Arthur stands like frozen. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

His heart drums against his ribcage, and the sounds of gunfire are deafening. A bullet whizzes past him, catching the brim of his hat, and reality dawns on him. He ducks down behind a crate just as he catches Sebastian’s gaze from what feels like the other side of town.

Sebastian stares at the mayhem that is Valentine. He’s not entirely sure how long time has passed in the instance, but something has obviously happened. Whether it’s scripted or it’s because of the new issues, he doesn’t know. He rushes down the stairs and keeps his head ducked down as he struggles to get Lucky’s reins detangled from the pole.

“Easy,” he coos at the horse. “Easy, I’ve got you.” He coaxes the horse close enough to be able to untie the reins before he rushes to get mounted. He feels a flick on his ear, followed by a slight sting as he gallops down the road. Sebastian doesn’t hesitate, and part of him doesn’t even think as he skids to a stop with his horse as close to Arthur as he dares and extends a hand towards him. 

“Seb-”

“Get on!” Sebastian shouts, grasping Arthur’s hand and pulling him up onto Lucky. 

Arthur straddles the horse, one hand around Sebastian’s waist and the other hand gripping his revolver as he returns fire to the remaining goons. 

Dutch, John, and Strauss have already headed off, and Arthur knows the drill; return to camp without being followed. He leans closer to Sebastian. “Ride east, up towards the oil field.” 

Sebastian complies without a word, steering Lucky past various obstacles and skillfully avoiding trampling any unfortunate Valentine-resident down. Arthur holds on, and when they’ve gained enough distance from their pursuers, he holsters his gun and wraps both arms around Sebastian. 

-

“Hey,” Sebastian asks. He’s out of breath, and his chest heaves with each breath. “You okay?” 

“Am I dead?” Arthur asks, giving half of a humorless chuckle. He would pat himself down to check for injuries, but he can’t seem to let Sebastian go.

Sebastian smiles to himself as he let’s Lucky slow down into a trot. “You’re not dead,” he tells the outlaw. He guides the horse in behind some cliffs so that they can hide out behind some bushes out of view from the road. “What makes you even think that?” 

“You said you weren’t coming back,” Arthur points out. 

Chuckling, Sebastian does his best to turn and look at the man behind him. “Maybe I changed my mind?” 

Arthur beams at him, and he quickly leans forward and kisses his partner on the lips. “Saved my hide, too,” he says, then he pulls away and gives Sebastian a stern look. “You should have ridden off, you could have gotten hurt.”

“You save my ass, I save yours,” Sebastian says with a shrug. “It is an ass worth saving.”

Arthur snorts and moves his hands from around Sebastian’s waist to cup his face and pull him back into another kiss. Sebastian winces, and Arthur quickly withdraws his hands, noting the tiny specks of blood on his left hand. He looks up, and his eyes widen at the sight of blood on Sebastian’s ear. “You’re hit.” His hand immediately dart up to inspect the damage.

“I’m not hit,” Sebastian says with a slight sigh. “Got nicked, barely. It’ll heal.”

The outlaw shakes his head. “An inch more, and you would have been very dead,” he points out.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and grabs Arthur’s hat, pulling it from Arthur’s head and showing the damage to the outlaw. “So what’s this?” he asks, pointing at the bullet hole at the top of the hat.

“Seb,” Arthur grunts.

“Arthur,” Sebastian counters.

They come to a stalemate, glaring softly at one another for being reckless. Neither backs down.

Sebastian studies the outlaw, scans his face for signs of new injuries, for any hurt or pain, but he can’t find anything but worry and a hint of affectionate relief. Sebastian softens - being the one to give in first - and gives his outlaw a smile. 

Slowly, Arthur’s tense shoulders sag as the relief overpowers the concern. He returns the smile and places his hands back on Sebastian’s waist. “I’ve missed you,” he croons. 

“How long has it been?” Sebastian hears himself ask. “I’ve lost count of the days.”

Arthur chuckles softly. “Barely three days, but I didn’t think I could miss anyone so much in such a short time.”

Sebastian thinks for a moment. “I’ve missed you too,” he says. It’s not a lie, but for Sebastian, it’s only been a handful of hours since he last saw Arthur, and even though he’s relieved and happy to see the outlaw, their emotional parting is still painfully fresh in his mind. Without warning, he leans into Arthur, pressing himself closer just for a moment to feel the hardness of Arthur’s chest and warmth of his embrace. 

They share their silent moment before they slowly lean apart. “We need to get back to camp,” Arthur says. “We have to meet up with the others and get them out of there.”

“So, you’re taking me with you?” Sebastian asks. 

“I sure am.” Arthur squeezes him. “Or do you have somewhere else to be?”

Sebastian emits a thoughtful sound. “I’m here for work,” he confesses. “Just… different work than before.” He glances around, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the road from where they’re hiding. “Actually, let me tell you on the way. It’s probably easier that way.”

They decide to let Lucky rests for a bit after the hard ride and dismounts, walking on foot for a while with Arthur leading the way. Arthur’s got his hand rest on the small of Sebastian’s back, not being able to help himself. For a while, they don’t speak, and once again, it’s Sebastian that gives the silence up. 

“I’m looking for someone,” he says as they head west, back towards Twin Stack Pass. “Well… several someones.”

“For work?” Arthur asks, puzzled but curious. 

Sebastian nods. “Yeah. Got a whole list of people to find,” he says. “Actually,” he reaches into his pocket and produces a folded paper. He’d been smart enough to write the names on a piece of paper to avoid having to wave STEM devices around. “Here.”

Arthur takes the lists and unfolds it. “They’ve got you bounty hunting or something?”

“In a sense,” Sebastian mumbles.

The outlaw skims through the list of names and furrows his brows. “And why are you looking for these people?” He hands the paper back to Sebastian. 

“Just to talk,” Sebastian says. “I’ve got… uh…” He thinks for a moment. “I’ve got messages for them.”

Arthur doesn’t look particularly convinced. “Right. And you expect me to believe that?”

“Not really, no,” Sebastian says and smiles to himself. He runs a hand over Lucky’s mane, brushing the coarse strands aside to pat the horse on the neck. The animal whinnies softly at the gentle touch. He’s glad that Joseph was able to keep Lucky loaded in for him. “It’s important that I find them, though. And soon.”

The outlaw sighs. “And you’re just going to… what? Talk to these people?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “Just talk to them.”

For a moment, Arthur looks conflicted and shifts strangely as he walks. “Well,” he mumbles. “Can’t say I know all of them, but I know some of those names.” He nods at the piece of paper in Sebastian’s hand. 

Sebastian blinks. “You do? And you know how to find them?”

“Not all of them,” Arthur repeats. “But a few, yeah. They’re… well… some of them will be back at camp.”

“Oh,” Sebastian looks genuinely surprised. That certainly makes his job easier, and he wouldn’t - and couldn’t - say no to Arthur’s help finding the rest. He tucks the note into his pocket and then reaches out and takes the outlaw’s hand. “Thank you.”

It’s like all of Arthur’s suspicion runs out of him. “Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs, giving his partner’s hand a squeeze. “I’m glad that you’re here, with me, and…” He shakes his head, shaking the silly thoughts away. “I missed you.”

“We’ve been over this,” Sebastian laughs softly.

A sudden wave of affection washes over Arthur, and the urge to pull Sebastian into a hug and never let go becomes so strong that Arthur has to actively fight it. He takes a deep breath. “We should hurry.”

Sebastian climbs back up on Lucky and offers Arthur a helping hand. With a grin, Arthur climbs up to sit behind Sebastian, immediately wrapping his arms around him, pressing close. “Watch those hands, Mr. Morgan,” Sebastian warns him. “You trying to find something, grabbing like that?”

“You hiding anything?”

“Besides my modesty?”

Arthur laughs. “Might be grabbing that, then.”

Shaking his head - but not being able to hold back a wide grin - Sebastian spurs Lucky on. It feels good to be back, not just in STEM or that specific instance, but there in the countryside with Arthur so close. 

The outlaw murmurs soft directions into his ear as they ride. Sebastian doesn’t as much listen as his arms and hands follow the instructions given. And when there are no directions to be had, Arthur has other - even softer - words for Sebastian. Small words of admiration, affectionate compliments, and - on occasion - something racier that makes Sebastian shudder.

“Hey,” Arthur says when they cross the railroad. “They’re going to be on high alert back at camp, so let’s switch places, so a stranger isn’t the first thing they see.”

“Good idea,” Sebastian tugs at the reins and brings the horse to a stop. He dismounts to let Arthur hop forward into the saddle before he gets back up behind the outlaw. “So, is it my turn to be distracting you?” Sebastian asks once he’s seated behind Arthur. He puts his hands on Arthur’s waist, gently squeezing.

“You’re going to make me fall off the horse,” Arthur sighs.

Sebastian chuckles. “What do you think I’ve been trying to avoid the entire way here?” He squeezes Arthur one more time before he settles for just holding on. “Let’s go.”

-

Arthur is relieved to see that Noka’s safe and sound in camp, seemingly unharmed as she stands with the rest of the horses. 

“Hey! Arthur!” It’s Karen that calls. “You made it!”

With a slight wave, Arthur dismisses her as he continues into camp. Karen casts curious and suspicious glances at Sebastian, her eyes narrowing with distrust. “Dutch made it back alright?” Arthur asks her as she follows them back towards the camp that is in the middle of being packed up. 

“He did,” Karen says with a nod. She clutches a rifle in her hands. 

“And John? Strauss?”

“Them too.” 

Before Karen’s got time to ask about Sebastian - because Arthur can tell that she’s about to - he interrupts her. “Go get your things packed, we’ll be leaving,” he tells her, swatting his hand at her when she opens her mouth to protest. “Shoo.”

With a pout, Karen hurries off to help with tearing down tents and preparing wagons. Arthur notes that his tent is already disassembled and packed into a wagon. “Now what?” Sebastian mumbles behind him.

Arthur grunts something under his breath. “I’ve got to speak with Dutch, I’ll-” He stops, spotting Hosea briskly walking by. “Hey!” Arthur calls. “Hosea.” He quickly slides off the horse, stopping the older man before he has time to walk off.

“There you are, Arthur,” Hosea says, sounding relieved to see the outlaw. “Dutch told us what happened. You alright?”

“Fine,” Arthur says. “Got this feller to thank for it.” He gestures at Sebastian that dismounts. 

“You know this man?” Hosea asks, eying Sebastian before looking back at Arthur. “Enough to lead him back here?”

“I trust him with my life,” Arthur says. “And… well, I’ll let him introduce himself. He says he’s been looking for you. You seen Charles and John?”

Hosea shakes his head. “Saw them a moment ago, but I’ve no idea where they are now. Ask Dutch.” He turns and looks at Sebastian that approaches with a somewhat friendly smile.

“Mr. Matthews?”

“That’s me, yes. Who are you, and what do you want?” Hosea is blunt, but not rude.

Sebastian glances over at Arthur, then looks at the old man again. “I’m here to talk to you about… a few uh…” He tries not to look at Arthur and starts over. “STEM instance issues.”

Hosea blinks, mouth falling open before he nods. “Right, yes.” He looks around in camp. “Let’s…” He gestures over to the cliffs. “Head over.” He begins walking, and Sebastian follows. “Give us some privacy, Arthur,” Hosea says when Arthur moves to follow as well. “Go and talk to Dutch.”

Arthur remains where he stands, watching as Hosea quickly leads Sebastian away from the commotion to speak in private. It didn’t seem like the two knew each other, but whatever Sebastian was talking about had certainly struck something with Hosea. He watches from afar as they speak, and Hosea grows increasingly upset. Arthur considers interfering until Dutch calls out for him. 

“Arthur! My boy! Get over here.”

Tearing his gaze from Sebastian and Hosea’s conversation, Arthur makes his way over to Dutch, that’s directing people around camp like he’s directing an orchestra. “Dutch,” Arthur greets him. “How are we looking?”

Dutch nods. “So far so good, they haven’t found us yet, but we’re taking no chances.”

“I can see that, but where the hell are we going? What’s the plan?”

“I’ve sent John and Charles off to check out a potential spot by Dewberry Creek,” Dutch explains. “East of here. Bordering on Lemoyne.”

Arthur furrows his brows. “When did they leave?”

“Minutes ago,” Dutch says. “You could catch up with them, which is probably a good idea.”

“I’ll go in just a moment I’m…” Arthur looks over at Sebastian and Hosea, their conversation seems to be dying down. 

Dutch notices the stranger. “Who’s that?” he asks. “You bring him?”

“He’s a friend,” Arthur mumbles. “You needn’t worry about him. I’m taking him with me to find Charles and John. Might need the extra pair of hands.”

With a thoughtful look, Dutch agrees. “If you say so,” he mumbles. “Get going then.”

Arthur doesn’t care if Hosea’s asked for privacy, going after Charles and John is a bit more pressing, and he isn’t going anywhere with Sebastian. He walks over just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

“You’ve got the coordinates?” Sebastian asks. “And means to get there?”

Hosea sighs, but he nods. “I’ll start making my way up there once we’ve settled the new camp. It will be closer and safer to travel with the gang.”

“If you’re sure,” Sebastian says. “Just make sure to get there and in one piece.”

“Thank you, Mr. Castellanos.”

Sebastian smiles. “Don’t worry, and I apologize for the trouble. We’ll make sure that you’re compensated somehow.”

The two men look over at Arthur as he approaches. “Need you to come with and find Charles and John,” he says. “They rode out ahead to scout for a new camp. Over by Dewberry Creek.”

“I’m with you,” Sebastian says and nods. Then he turns to Hosea again. “If we don’t meet again, I wish you luck.”

Hosea chuckles. “Oh, if you’re sticking with Arthur, I’ll see you at the new camp.” He pats Sebastian on the arm. 

The sight warms Arthur from the inside. Hosea’s easy acceptance of Sebastian is unusual, as Hosea isn’t particularly fast to trust, but Arthur doesn’t complain. He’s happy. He reaches out and nudges Sebastian on the arm. “Let’s go,” he says. “We gotta hurry if we wanna catch up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft chapter for soft boys.

Chapter 12

“The Van der Linde gang.” The name comes to Sebastian as they ride away from Horseshoe, this time on a horse each. He briefly remembers reading it somewhere, although he isn’t sure where. Wherever and whenever, he recalls that the name has significance and carries a certain amount of status and respect - in an outlaw fashion anyway. 

Arthur looks at him. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “Proper outlaws.”

Sebastian glances over at Arthur. “Honestly? I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

A nervous chuckle leaves Arthur. “Don’t quite know what to say to that,” he confesses. “I’m not sure if I should be relieved or worried. I guess it depends on whether or not you mind an outlaw in your life.”

“Trust me,” Sebastian says. “I don’t mind it one bit.” He gives Arthur a sultry look before turning away. “And I figure there’s no safer place to be than beside an outlaw. Who’s going to antagonize us? Other outlaws?” 

“You’d be unfortunate and surprised,” Arthur mutters, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before adjusting the hat on his head. He noted that Sebastian seems to have lost his, and Arthur makes a mental note to get his partner a new hat the next time he gets the chance. 

They speed up, going from an easy trot to a brisk gallop. Arthur insists that they stay off the roads, being much less likely to be spotted by any lawmen if they ride across the field rather than all the way around. Sebastian understands and doesn’t try and come with any other suggestions or arguments as to why they should do otherwise, which Arthur appreciates more than he probably realizes. Even though he’s used to calling the shots on whatever runs and jobs he’s gone on, he’s even more used to someone talking back. But Sebastian doesn’t talk back, he just gives an agreeing nod and follows Arthur’s lead.

“That should be it,” Arthur says at the dried-out creek comes into view. He draws Noka to a stop, and Sebastian stops Lucky right next to him.

“You wanna split up and look or-”

“We’re not splitting up,” Arthur interrupts. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Sebastian grins at him and then turns to squint into the distance. “You see anything?” he asks when the outlaw picks a pair of binoculars from his satchel to have a look. 

Nodding, Arthur hands the binoculars to Sebastian. “Oh, Marston ain’t ever been particularly subtle,” he says. He awkwardly leans closer, steadying himself with one hand on Sebastian’s thigh as he guides Sebastian’s gaze. “Over there, by the sharp rocks, left of them bushes.”

“I see them,” Sebastian says. “You think we can catch up?”

“Well...” Arthur takes the binoculars when Sebastian hands them back. He settles back into his own saddle with a soft grunt and stuffs the binoculars back into his satchel. “I’d suggest we race over, but we both know what happened last time we raced,” he chuckles, although there’s a slight fear still clawing at him from the memory.

“Oh, come on,” Sebastian says. “It’s an open field. You’ll be able to watch me beat you from miles away.”

“There you go being cocky again,” Arthur laughs.

“You like it.”

The outlaw lets out a long and exasperated sigh. “I do,” he groans. “Fine. You’re on, but no cheating this time. We go when I say-” He doesn’t finish his sentence, digging the heels of his boots into Noka’s sides and taking off at full speed with Sebastian still gaping.

It’s Arthur’s turn to listen to the wild string of protests and colorful accusations that come pouring out of Sebastian’s mouth when he finally picks up the chase. Arthur wants to laugh, and the laughter bubbles up his chest, but he keeps it down in favor of staying concentrated and not riding through a set of thorny bushes.

It takes little time to catch up to Charles and John, that both look surprised to see Arthur come riding towards them just barely being able to stop before crashing into John’s horse. “Watch it!” John howls. “You trying to kill me?”

Finally, laughter spills from Arthur, and once he’s started, he can’t seem to stop. He doubles over in his saddle, laughing so hard and so loud that he has to let the reins go to hold his stomach that aches.

Charles arches his brows and looks up as Sebastian comes racing with a pout on his lips. “You cheated,” Sebastian says, addressing Arthur and not the others. 

“You best believe I would cheat. I’m not losing twice,” Arthur chuckles, wiping a few tears from the corner of his eye. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and then looks to John and Charles that look at him with guarded suspicion. “Charles Smith and John Marston, I presume,” he says.

“Who’s asking?” John shoots back at once.

“A friend,” Arthur says. 

“A friend?” Charles asks incredulously. 

John narrows his eyes as he looks Sebastian over. He tilts his head to the side as his angry glare turns confused. “Have we met?” he asks.

With equal amounts of suspicion - or recognition - Sebastian shrugs. “It’s possible,” he admits. “I am here to speak to you, so there is that.”

“What do you want with _me_?” John asks. 

“Whatever it is,” Charles interrupts. “It’s going to have to wait. We need to check out that spot and get the others settled.”

Arthur agrees, clearing his throat and taking hold of the reins again. “You two seen any good spots along the creek?” he asks. “This place ain’t looking too good.”

Charles shakes his head. “We’ll be sitting ducks out here. We’ll be lucky to find somewhere to pitch the tents without them showing from a mile away, never mind the wagons.” He looks up and down the creek, pointing over to a wooded area and looking over his shoulder at Arthur. “Let’s check over there.”

“Lead the way,” Arthur says.

The entire creek seems to be a bust, and the concern of having access to freshwater makes itself more apparent as the Lemoyne heat creeps up on them. Sebastian wipes some sweat off his brow as they make their way back south along the dried-up riverbed. Arthur made the executive decision to head south, back towards the lake, and try their luck there. 

John grows increasingly irritated, complaining several times about the heat and a few scrapes and bruises that he got from the scuffle back in Valentine. Arthur treats John with some brotherly mockery, cooing well-meant insults that John replies with in kind. 

Sebastian and Charles remain quiet during the ride, listening to the easy conversation John and Arthur share. Sebastian doesn’t know if he should be impressed by the instance’s writing or the capabilities of it’s AI, but the way Arthur seems to bounce whatever conversation John throws at him is - in lack of other words - impressive. He expects it from the newer instances, the big-budget ones with a whole team of writers and programmers working on constant improvement of quality, but it’s somewhat unexpected from an older instance.

Sebastian realizes that he’s staring, and from the looks of it, so has Charles. “You known Arthur long?” Charles asks. John and Arthur are both too busy with one another to notice or hear. 

“Feels like a long time,” Sebastian says, “But no, I suppose.”

There’s a moment of silence between them before Charles finally speaks again. “You were looking for John?”

“And you,” Sebastian says with a nod. “You’re Charles Smith, aren’t you?”

“Depends on who’s asking,” Charles mumbles. He tightens the grip on the reins. 

“I’m with MindLink,” Sebastian says when he’s certain that Arthur isn’t listening. He scratches the back of his neck, the hair at the nape of his neck sticks to the skin, damp with sweat and he suddenly misses his hat. “We’re having some issues right now, so we need users to… evacuate, so to say.”

“Really?” Charles’ eyebrows rise high on his forehead. “Sounds serious.”

“We haven’t located the problem, but we’re not taking any chances. Have you seen, heard, or experienced anything strange lately? Within the last three or four days?” Sebastian asks. 

Charles thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. “Not that I can think of. Does a lack of animals count?”

“It definitely does,” Sebastian says. “Do you mean a lack as in they go missing?”

“No, it’s more like…” Charles hums. “You hear them, but they aren’t actually there. It’s as if they’re invisible or… I’m not sure.”

Sebastian nods. “I’ll make sure to bring that forward. Do you have your exit coordinates? And means to reach them?”

Charles shakes his head. “I’m not going until I get the gang settled. Call me a fool, but I wouldn’t feel right leaving like this,” he says. “Have you… uh… spoken to Hosea, by chance? I know he’s also… in here, besides me and John.”

“He gave me the same answer as you,” Sebastian says. “I understand that he also intends to settle things before leaving.”

“Leaving?” They turn and look at Arthur, that looks at them with a frown. “Who’s leaving?” He asks. 

Sebastian and Charles instantly look guilty. Neither of them wants to lie to Arthur, emotions, and friendship in the way of any potential explanations or lies. Luckily for them, John interrupts with a loud snort and a grimace. 

“Your looks are enough to make just about anyone leave, you know,” he says. “And ain’t you supposed to be looking for a good place to camp?”

The playful insult is enough to distract Arthur into bounding into another quarrel with John, much to the other’s relief, that quickly leaves the subject. 

Arthur does eventually find a nice clearing to camp at, right by the water near a rickety dock. He slides out of his saddle to have a look around. “Looks decent enough,” he says. “Charles, John, you two head back and fetch the others, lead ’em back here.”

“Sure thing,” Charles says. He gives Sebastian an acknowledging nod before heading off with John in tow. 

Sebastian watches the two men leave, fairly certain that he’ll either see them again soon or that Charles will pass the word on to John about the evacuation. He get off the horse and heads over to where Arthur is inspecting the dock. “This is a nice spot,” he admits.

The outlaw turns to him and smiles, soft and warm. “C’ mere,” he murmurs, and Sebastian walks closer, joining him on the dock. The moment he’s close enough, Arthur pulls him into an embrace, wasting no time in capturing his partner’s lips with his own. 

“Easy, cowboy,” Sebastian chuckles when they part. “You trying to prove something?”

“Other than that I love you?”

Arthur surprises even himself with those words. Eyes wide and mouth hanging agape, his hands freeze mid-air an inch or so from Sebastian’s sides. Sebastian stares, and Arthur stares, and for a few tense moments, neither of them knows what to do or say.

Sebastian hadn’t expected to hear that, or perhaps a part of him had. STEM marketing pulled all kinds of stops to make visitors stay or come back. But Sebastian hasn’t actually heard it like this before. Everything between him and Arthur had been unspoken, wordless. There had never been a need for words.

The outlaw, on the other hand, hadn’t planned to say that. Hell, Arthur hadn’t meant to say it. The words had just slipped out, and he suspects that he wouldn’t have been able to stop them even if he tried.

“I’m…” Arthur tries to salvage the situation. “Sebastian, I-...” he doesn’t know what to say. 

And it’s all just a little too much to handle. Sebastian doesn’t know whether he should turn around and run or if he should stay. He’s freaking out, but at the same time, he’s unnaturally calm. He shakes his head. “Don’t,” he interrupts Arthur, that already began babbling uselessly. “Just be quiet.”

Arthur’s mouth snaps shut, and he gulps down whatever excuses he’d just fumbled with. He swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, attempting to calm down and straighten out his thoughts. His hands land softly on Sebastian’s sides, gripping the fabric of his shirt to try and hold on to whatever he can not to lose himself. He leans forward, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s. 

They really don’t need words. Words aren’t any of their strong points. Arthur’s always been a man of action rather than words, and Sebastian has always preferred seeing, feeling, and doing over saying.

Sebastian slowly tilts his head, pressing a soft kiss onto the outlaw’s lips. And then another, and another one after that. 

Arthur thinks his heart might actually burst as Sebastian peppers him with kisses, and he responds in kind with kisses and gentle nibbles. And he knows it’s a horrible idea, perhaps one of his worst ideas ever, but there is so much want and need in him that he can barely hold back.

“Them others are gonna catch up soon.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sebastian’s fearlessness and almost unconditional agreement never cease to amaze the outlaw.

Sighing - a soft and wheezing breath - Arthur lets his hands wander, touching, squeezing and caressing whatever part of Sebastian he can reach. “Need-...” Arthur begins but doesn’t finish his sentence, and he doesn’t need to.

“Yes,” Sebastian says, knowing what was about to be asked and needing the same thing. “God, yes.”

For a moment, they scramble to grab and tear at one another before they make the decision to try and find a slightly more secluded spot just in case the rest of the gang gets there faster than they might expect. They trip and stumble down along the waterline, so wrapped up in one another that they eventually fall into the shrubbery and can’t be bothered to get back up.

-

By the time the gang arrives at Clemens Point, Sebastian and Arthur have managed to get a fire lit which Arthur is feeding logs into while Sebastian brushes Lucky, combing the horses’ mane and tying the long hair into loose braids.

“You did good, my boy,” Dutch says when he arrives, giving Arthur’s back a pat. “I knew I could trust you with this.”

Hosea is not far behind, walking over to inspect the area and greet Arthur. “Better than Horseshoe,” he comments. “Near the water, fairly close to a town with a shop.” He hums as he looks around. “And Mr. Castellanos is still with us.”

“He is,” Arthur says. “Resourceful, and pulls his weight he does.”

Laughter echoes from the old man. “Oh, I’m sure,” he says. “Say, have your ’chief always been red?” Hosea reaches forward and gives the neckerchief around Arthur’s neck a tug. 

“Maybe I’m changing things up?” Arthur offers, swatting Hosea’s hands away as he quickly slips the neckerchief - that clearly isn’t his - off and stuffs it into his pocket. His cheeks burn red and he wonders if anyone but Hosea has noticed. “Everyone make it here okay?” He tries to divert the conversation.

Dutch - that surveils the wagons as they’re being wheeled into the clearing - nods and turns back to Arthur. “We’re missing a few but don’t expect them today,” he says. 

“Who are we missing?”

“Micah took Javier and Bill up north to check on a homestead,” Dutch explains. “And before you ask, because you have that look on your face, no, it couldn’t wait. Got word that the residents might be… out for the night, and Micah didn’t want to waste the opportunity.”

Arthur snorts. “Strange, as he seems to have no problem wasting everything else.”

“Easy,” Hosea says. “There ain’t nothing to be done about him, you know that.”

Reluctantly, Arthur nods, and he looks over just as Sebastian comes wandering towards them. Dutch straightens up, stretching to his full height as Sebastian approaches. “Mr. Castellanos, I presume,” he says.

Sebastian looks at the gang leader, briefly appraising him. “Mr. Van der Linde,” he greets. “I’ve heard much about you.”

“I’m sure,” Dutch chuckles. “There’s much that’s been said about me.”

“Most of which isn’t my business,” Sebastian says. 

Dutch studies the newcomer before nodding and extending a hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” They shake hands, and Dutch heads off to oversee things as the camp is being set up. Grimshaw is already yelling and directing wagons and horses left and right.

Arthur, Sebastian, and Hosea end up watching on from the sidelines. “So you’re staying?” Hosea asks, the question obviously directed at Sebastian despite the two men not looking at one another.

“Not for long. I’ve got more people to find,” Sebastian says. 

Hosea nods. “And you’re taking Arthur with you?”

“If he wants to,” Sebastian glances over at Arthur and smiles before looking back to watch as Pearson starts unpacking. 

Arthur hooks his thumbs into his belt. “Oh, I am coming with you,” he says. 

“Good,” Hosea says. He pats Sebastian on the shoulder. “Arthur here is reliable. Good in a pinch, and he can be a gentleman when he puts effort into it.”

“Hey now,” Arthur protests softly.

“He _is_ reliable,” Sebastian admits. “And he makes for good company, on occasion, he even has a few good things to say.”

Hosea laughs. “Oh, I see why he’s taken to you,” he says. “You’re the type.” 

Opening his mouth to protest, because Arthur would like to point out that he doesn’t have a type, he’s almost immediately interrupted. “Hey, Arthur! Come help me with this wagon!” Charles calls from across the clearing, and Arthur promptly jogs over to lend a hand. 

Sebastian watches. He crosses his arms over his chest and glances at the old man beside him, that’s also watching over the gang prepare the camp. “I spoke to Mr. Smith,” Sebastian says. “It seems all three of you are staying until things are settled here.”

Hosea shrugs. “Emerald Ranch ain’t too far from here, it’s just up north,” he explains. “Charles and I agreed to ride out together. I think he’s heading up north to the mountains. John, on the other hand, wasn’t very clear earlier.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning he’s a bit more involved than Charles and I. See that woman over there? With the boy?” 

With a nod, Sebastian can’t help but let a sigh slip. “I see,” he mumbles. “That does tend to make it harder to leave.” He spots John and another man get a larger tent up, hammering pikes and ropes into the ground to keep the canvas stretched taut over the tent-frame. “He mention where he’s headed?” 

“Nothing specific, but he said something about Flatneck, so I assume that’s where he’s going.” 

“Seems as likely as any place,” Sebastian mumbles.

“Need a hand over here!” Another young man - with bright red hair and a roundish hat - calls, struggling to get a tent pole upright on his own. 

Sebastian heads over to help, wasting little time with introductions and instead offering a helping hand, and once the camp is settled, he makes to find a spot to pitch his own tent. Arthur is there to help the moment Sebastian has fetched the tent from Lucy’s saddlebag. 

They find themselves alone again, with only the horses around as the rest of the gang is busy with dinner. “Where are you putting that?” Arthur asks. 

“Where there’s room,” Sebastian replies with a soft but knowing smile. “You’ve got any suggestions?” 

“Don’t go too far. Why don’t you get that set up over by my wagon?” 

Sebastian arches an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I thought I saw a nice spot here over by the horses.” He swings around to gesture, but Arthur stops him and twirls him back around. 

“Don’t you dare,” he says with a chuckle. “Here.” He gently pries the folded canvas out of Sebastian’s arms. “Let me take that.” And before Sebastian has time to protest - not that he was going to - Arthur begins to head over to where his wagon is set up. Suddenly Arthur finds that he’s very jealous of John’s full tent. What Arthur wouldn’t give to have a real tent to pull Sebastian into where they could be out of view. 

The two gets Sebastian’s small tent up behind Arthur’s wagon, and then join the others to get their share of whatever Pearson had managed to cook up for the evening. 

Sebastian is welcomed into the gang, Sean, Hosea, and Karen getting along with him well. Arthur sits between Lenny and John, and John seems insistent on talking to Arthur, asking him how he is, if he’s got any jobs going on, and telling him about a myriad of leads that he hasn’t gotten around to follow yet. 

“What’s the matter, Marston?” Arthur asks. “The drinks got you emotional? Or was is me saving your ass yet again?” 

“Shut up,” John mutters and slaps Arthur on the arm, spilling a few drops of whiskey on his pants as he does. “Just thought you should know those things is all.” 

Arthur chuckles. “I’m playin’ with ya, that’s all,” he says. “No need to be so tense about it.” 

John pouts. “Whatever.” He sips on his drink and looks up just in time to see Abigail scurry by towards the water. He all but jumps up to follow. “Hey! Abby!” He disappears after her, heading down and away from camp.

Arthur turns his attention to the fire, and those gathered around it. Several gang members have already retired for the night, but a few brave souls are still up and about. He locks eyes with Sebastian, and they share a smile. Sebastian blinks slowly, eyes flickering over to the tent and then back to the outlaw across the campfire. 

One by one, they get up and say goodnight Sebastian heading over to his tent and crawling inside, and Arthur following a few minutes later when he’s certain that no one’s looking.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian says when Arthur settles next to him, bringing with him a spare bedroll and a blanket. “This room is occupied.”

“Why, I’m sorry. You looked a bit lonely, and I’m just trying to help.”

Sebastian smiles. “Well, when you put it that way.” He gets comfortable, pulling the outlaw close as they settle for the night. While Sebastian doesn’t need to sleep, he doesn’t intend to let the opportunity to hold Arthur through the night slip by.

“I’ve missed this,” Arthur murmurs. “Missed you.”

“You’re just a poor lonesome cowboy, aren’t you?”

“Not with you around, I ain’t.”

“Lucky for you I’m around then,” Sebastian pushes Arthur’s hat off and lets him lean on his shoulder. “You sleep well, cowboy.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur drops the haybale down with a slight grunt, patting the nearest horse on the neck and rubbing his other hand on his lower back. Maybe he should try lifting more with his legs, and less with his back like Hosea keeps suggesting.

He leans against the rock beside him, pulling a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting a match on the rough surface of the stone before lighting a smoke. He had slept well, better than he had in a long time. It was almost as if Sebastian was just what he needed to get a full good night’s sleep.

Behind him, the horses move to munch on the hay, and Arthur moves aside to give them room to eat. It’s a warm morning, but there’s a cool breeze sweeping up from the river. 

Arthur stands there and enjoys the cigarette and the moment of peace. Then, in the distance, he can see three horses approaching through the woods, carrying three familiar men. Part of Arthur is relieved to see them well and seemingly in a good mood.

“Morgan!” Bill hollers when they come riding. 

“Mr. Williamson,” Arthur greets him with a friendly smile and a slight nod. “You look mighty pleased with yourself.”

Bill reaches into his saddlebag and produces a stack of bills that he tosses over to Arthur. “Scored good on that homestead,” he says. “You should have been there.”

Arthur chuckles, sifting through the bills and whistling. “A pretty sum,” he says. “Good job, you three.” He watches Micah, Javier and Bill hitch their horses and dismount. “You run into any trouble?”

“It was clean if that’s what you’re asking about,” Micah says.

“You never know when you’re there.” Arthur shrugs and turns around, heading towards Dutch’s tent to deposit the money he got from Bill. “Y’all get yourself something to eat and rest up now.”

Javier chuckles. “That we can do,” he says. “I might even-” He stops and falls silent, gaze drifting to the horses and lingering on Lucky before he looks back at Arthur that’s on his way away. “You brought her back?”

Arthur furrows his brows and turns around. “I what?” he asks, confused.

“You brought your lady back?” Javier says, pointing at Lucky. “I know that horse.”

Despite Javier’s smug but friendly smile and Bill and Micah’s sudden peak of interest, Arthur feels little but dread. “I… uh…” he stutters. “I’m not…” He nervously fiddles with the money in his hands.

Javier walks up to him, patting him on the shoulder. “Where she at, friend? I wanna introduce myself. If you catch my drift. All in a gentlemanly manner, of course.”

“It’s not like…” Arthur gulps - because it is exactly like that. The only difference is that he hasn’t brought a lady, but a man. “Look, it’s-” He starts getting nervous and pushes the money into Javier’s hand. “Leave it, please.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Micah asks. “You picked up a walker like Marston?”

Rage flares up in Arthur, and he turns to glare at Micah. “It ain’t-”

“Ain’t _what_ , Morgan?”

The tension is suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife, and just as Arthur is about to snap back, Dutch intervenes. “There you three are. How did that homestead look?” he asks.

“Clean, and good pay,” Javier says, handing over the stack of bills. “The family might have something more lavish over in Saint Denis. Bill and I are going to check it out in a few days.”

“Good.” Dutch looks pleased and turn to Arthur with a puzzled look. “You okay there?”

“Peachy,” Arthur growls, still glaring at Micah. “I’m so glad they’re back,” he grunts before finally tearing his eyes from Micah to look at Dutch. “Now, if you excuse me,” he turns and starts heading back towards the horses to try and calm down. 

Micah calls out to stop him. His voice is obnoxiously, and his tone mocking, much to Arthur’s displeasure. “Wait, wait! What about your lady? You gotta introduce us! Wouldn’t wanna miss her!”

Arthur stops and twirls around, shooting Micah another warning glare before looking at Dutch with more worry than anger. Dutch’s face contorts with confusion as he looks between Arthur and the new arrivals. “Lady?” he asks. 

“His runaway woman,” Javier begins, and Arthur deflates with defeat. “The one was honeymooning with.”

Shaking his head, Dutch doesn’t appear to understand. “And you’re saying she should be here somewhere? Hiding?” he asks. “Because I assure you that there are no new ladies here.”

“So whose horse is that?”

-

Joseph’s voice is audible, but weak over the radio. The coarse sound of static and the sensation of holding and using the old radio makes Sebastian feel uneasy, and he struggles to push those emotions aside. “I’m here,” he says, barely avoiding to stutter. 

“How are things looking? You find any users yet?”

Sebastian nods, flexing his free hand and clenches it into a fist, trying to focus on the feeling of his nails digging into his palm. “Three so far,” he says. “Hosea Matthews, Charles Smith, and John Marston. Two which will make their way to their extraction point within a day or two.”

“And the third?”

“Staying for another few days to wrap their business up,” Sebastian explains. “As for me, I’m going to try and head east, back towards Saint Denis. If this thing is working,” he gives the radio a slight wave despite Joseph not being able to see that, “then we’ve got two more users there.”

There are a few moments of silence, and Sebastian manages to curb his worry and hold out until Joseph speaks again, sounding as cheerful as ever. “Sounds like you’ve got things under control, then,” he says. “Any other problems we need to know of?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “Haven’t encountered any yet. You’ll know when I know.”

“Good. Stay in touch, will you?”

“You know it,” Sebastian mumbles, looking over his shoulder at the busy camp. “Talk to you later.” He puts the device into his satchel and heads back into camp, walking past Charles that’s packing a bag for his trip. Just as Sebastian is about to head over and help himself to a cup of coffee, he’s distracted by shouting.

Sebastian looks over just in time to see the first punch being thrown. Moments later, the shouting turns into a scuffle and then into a full-scale fight that Charles and another man rush to stop. 

“Hey! Hey!” Dutch shouts. “ _Enough_!” He steps between Micah and Arthur, that’s held back by Charles and Javier respectively. “That’s enough from both of you! Micah, go and get yourself cleaned up.”

“Dutch-”

“Go,” Dutch speaks with such authority and sternness that everyone else goes quiet. “And you,” he says as he turns to Arthur. “Go and cool off, don’t you even _think_ about coming back until you can behave yourself.”

Arthur pushes Charles away and rubs his bruised chin. “Gladly,” he mutters before he takes off towards his tent. He passes Sebastian on the way but doesn’t look at him. “Pack your things, we’re heading out,” he says as he walks by.

Sebastian blinks. “Are you okay?” He hurries to try and catch up with the outlaw, noticing that the three men that just arrived are looking at him. He can’t tell exactly what they might think of him, but he’s not too keen on finding out. “Arthur.”

Not stopping to explain or listen, Arthur begins packing the necessities into his satchel and a space saddlebag. “Just pack up, we’re leaving,” he says. 

“Alright,” Sebastian mumbles and disappears over to his own tent to tear it down and stuff whatever belongings he has into a bag. Neither of them says anything, and Sebastian doesn’t really look up until he’s tying some rope around the tent canvas when Arthur puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna grab provisions, go and get the horses ready.” Arthur’s voice is gruff and stern, and Sebastian only hesitates for a moment before he goes over to get the saddle back onto Lucky’s back and make sure Noka’s is properly fastened.

The camp is mostly quiet, but even Sebastian can tell that something isn’t like it usually is. Charles and Hosea cast him concerned glances to which Sebastian can only reply with an unknowing shrug. 

Hosea comes over and asks if he’s alright, and Sebastian’s confusion grows. “I’m fine,” he says. “It’s Arthur that you should be asking.”

A frown slowly appears on Hosea’s face, and he glances over to Arthur. “Perhaps I should,” he says. “And if you were looking for something out of the ordinary, that fight was definitely something.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks, suddenly worried. “They don’t usually fight?”

“Arthur doesn’t usually fight,” Hosea says. “Not in camp, and not if there’s another way. I didn’t hear what they were talking about, but Arthur isn’t one to start throwing punches.”

 _If that’s true, then there might already be faulty updates and corrupted code affecting the NHCs_ , Sebastian thinks to himself. _Careful_ , he tells himself. _It’s time to start being careful._ He flashes Hosea a reassuring smile despite concern wringing around in his stomach. “I’m sure it’s just a minor issue, and I’ll make sure to relay this to my operator.”

Hosea presses his lips together into a thin line. “If you say so,” he mumbles. “And since you and Arthur are heading out as well, why don’t you ride with me and Charles for a bit.”

Before Sebastian has a chance to reply, Arthur comes walking. “Where are you headed?” he asks, sparing no kindness even for the old man.

“Emerald Ranch,” Hosea answers softly. 

Sebastian offers Arthur a soothing smile. “What do you say? Can Saint Denis wait?”

The silent anger on Arthur’s face slowly slips away, making room for an affectionate smile. “Sure,” he murmurs. 

Instantly, Sebastian feels better, and he reaches out and gives Arthur’s arm a slight nudge. It’s all it takes to make Arthur focus on his softer feelings and put away the frustration and anger toward Micah. He replicates the action, only because he doesn’t quite have the right words for the moment. 

“I’ll go and fetch Charles, he should be done by now,” Hosea says. He turns and leaves, but there’s a knowing smile on his face as he heads over to where Charles is speaking to John. 

Sebastian takes Arthur aside, guiding the outlaw with gentle pushes and nudges. “Hey,” he coos. “Are you okay? What was that all about?” He stops and takes a closer look at Arthur’s chin, the bruise is already growing purple, but it doesn’t look too severe.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Arthur mumbles. 

“Looked like something I should worry about,” Sebastian points out.

“Well, you shouldn’t.” Arthur’s voice drops lower, and he steps closer. “You try and keep that pretty lil’ head of yours free of worry, you hear? Let me deal with that.”

Sebastian just barely avoids rolling his eyes. “Flattery will not work forever,” he says. 

The outlaw pushes against him. “I will try until it doesn’t work anymore,” he says, leaning forward to let his lips brush over Sebastian’s cheek. “And when flattery doesn’t work anymore, then I’ll just have to put some more effort in.”

Swallowing thickly and glancing over Arthur’s shoulder to see if anyone is watching, Sebastian realizes that they’re out of view, but certainly not out of earshot. He looks back at Arthur. “You wanna do this here?” he asks with a smile. “Aren’t you a bold one.”

Arthur chuckles lowly, closing the distance between them for a quick kiss. “Maybe I ran out of patience?” he asks. “Maybe I don’t care anymore?”

“Do try and spare my modesty, Mr. Morgan,” Sebastian says, reluctantly but firmly pushing Arthur’s roaming hands away. “We’ve got things to do and places to be. I thought that you were eager to get out of here?”

“I am,” Arthur says, taking a step back. “And I can think of a number of things to do. One in particular.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, cowboy,” Sebastian chuckles. 

Arthur lets out a displeased grunt. “Easier said than done.”

-

It’s during the ride north towards Emerald Ranch that Sebastian gets another look at Arthur’s character and his interactions, this time with Hosea and Charles. 

With Hosea, Arthur seems to have taken on some kind of father-son relation. It’s clear as day that there’s a deep sense of respect between them, and Arthur sits politely and listens when Hosea tells him a story or reminds him of something or the other. Likewise, Hosea gives slow nods when Arthur speaks and supplies thoughtful answers or kind advice.

Charles, on the other hand, seems to have a much gentler friendship with Arthur than John. They don’t tease one another like Arthur and John, and they speak much softer and more soothing to one another. Most of all, they both seem to enjoy the silence between their words.

“Well, gentlemen,” Hosea says once Emerald Ranch is visible in the distance. “I’ve got some business to attend to here. Why don’t the three of you go on without me?” he says. “I’m sure you’ve got more interesting things to do than hover over my shoulder.”

“Be well, Hosea,” Charles says.

The old man smiles. “Yes. Good luck with your trip, Charles. I hope we’ll see each other again soon.”

Arthur gives the two men a puzzled look. “What’s going on?” he asks.

“I’m heading up to Wapiti,” Charles explains. “I’m… not sure when I’ll get back.”

“Oh.” For a moment, Arthur’s brows are perched high on his forehead, nearly hidden underneath his hat. “I didn’t-...” He blinks. “By yourself?”

Charles chuckles softly. “I don’t think there will be any problems, Arthur,” he says. “But thanks for your concern.”

Arthur blushes. “I wasn’t-”

“Just take the compliment,” Hosea sighs. “Right. It’s been good to meet you, Sebastian. I hope we’ll run into each other again. Here or somewhere else.”

“Likewise, Mr. Matthews,” Sebastian says. 

With a friendly smile and a tip of his hat, Hosea heads down the road, leaving the three men behind. Charles lingers a moment and murmurs something about ‘goodbye for now’ before he too heads off, leaving Arthur looking more than a little confused.

Sebastian maneuvers Lucky around to head back towards the intersection they’d passed just a few moments earlier. “You coming?” he asks, looking over his shoulder at Arthur that’s looking anxiously towards where his friends had just disappeared. “Arthur?” Sebastian calls, and the outlaw turns to him with a slight frown.

Arthur doesn’t say anything and throws a final look towards Charles that’s riding off in the distance before he turns around to catch up with his partner. “Saint Denis, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “I uh… heard that two of the persons I’m looking for are somewhere in Saint Denis. Hopefully, we’ll find them quickly.”

“Right, yeah,” Arthur mumbles. 

“Are you alright?”

“Sure.”

While the answer doesn’t do anything to convince Sebastian, he doesn’t push more than that. Instead, he tries to divert the cowboy’s obviously muddled thoughts with more pleasant ones. “Say, how about we save ourselves a few dollars and rent one room tonight instead of one.”

Arthur smiles, mostly to himself. “Not that we need to save, but you won’t hear any complaints from me,” he says. A sigh leaves him, and he slumps in the saddle.

At first, Sebastian considers trying harder to cheer him up but decides to let Arthur brood with his thoughts for a while. They’ve got some way to go before they reach Saint Denis, and the silence between them is neither tense nor uncomfortable. 

But Arthur is definitely acting strange, and he himself can’t quite tell why. There are feelings wrestling in his chest, and he doesn’t quite know what to feel or which thoughts to listen to. He briefly wonders if he’s going mad, or if he’s already lost it. He can feel himself slipping, and he’s not sure if he should continue to fight or give in. 

Sebastian can’t help but cast worried glances at his companion, and he doesn’t know if he’s worried about Arthur or himself. Should he be worried? Should he trust Arthur’s programming, or should he try and send him off?

They haven’t known each other for very long, and Sebastian isn’t sure that he actually knows Arthur. Would he notice if Arthur started acting out of character? Would he notice small changes? Is the void look on the outlaw’s face thoughtfulness, or faulty expression displaying?

Arthur looks over at his partner, taking note of how Sebastian keeps looking at him. Is he thinking of the fight in camp? How much had he seen and heard? The way Arthur had hauled ass out of camp had been suspicious, to say the least. 

Or was he thinking about what Arthur had said the day before? Arthur could barely think about it without getting flustered and confused. Had he meant what he said? Had it been something that had slipped out of him in the heat of the moment? Or was that really how Arthur felt?

For a long time, Arthur sits and thinks about that. How _does_ he feel? In general, Arthur can barely tell if he’s hungry, happy, or dying, and trying to figure out which feelings are for Sebastian is more complicated than it should be.

He looks up as they cross a bridge, riding into the bayou. The air is warm and humid, quickly making him sticky with sweat and frustrated with the flies and mosquitos. Sebastian hasn’t spoken a word to him since they left Emerald Ranch, and a part of Arthur thinks that it might have been for the best. But they can’t sit in silence any longer, they are nearing Saint Denis, and Arthur is going to let Sebastian take the lead this time.

“Hey,” he calls softly, and Sebastian turns and looks at him. 

“Hm?”

“You got any ideas of where to start looking for… whoever you’re looking for?” Arthur asks. “You’ve got an address?”

Sebastian’s mouth twists slightly, lips puckering into a pout before he shakes his head. “Not quite so specific, no,” he admits. “I’ve only… heard that they’re in Saint Denis, but finding them is going to take some actual effort.”

“You got names? So we can ask around?”

Producing the list of names from his pocket, Sebastian inspects it. “Right, yeah. We’re looking for two women. Barbara Thompson is one.”

“That sounds familiar,” Arthur hums.

Sebastian laughs. “We met her on the riverboat,” he says. 

Recognition sparks in Arthur’s eyes. “Oh, I remember,” he says. “The party princess. All we have to do is follow the festivities, and we’ll find her in no time.”

“That was my exact thought,” Sebastian says. He glances back down at the list, his eyes going over the names and their last known locations - which he’d updated that very morning while the rest of the camp hadn’t yet woken up. His finger slides down the row of names, stopping on the second name that’s got ‘Saint Denis’ scrawled next to it. “Mary Linton.”

Arthur chokes on his breath, that name being one of the last he thought he’d hear. “Linton?” he asks. “You sure about that?”

Sebastian shoots him an odd look. “As sure as can be,” he says. “Why? You know her too?”

“I do,” Arthur admits. 

“So you would know where to find her?”

A displeased grunt leaves Arthur. He isn’t particularly thrilled about seeing Mary. Last time they’d seen one another, they’d left on bad terms, despite Arthur lending her a helping hand. And the thought of Sebastian and Mary meeting one another was even less appealing. “I guess I know where to look,” he mutters.

“You don’t sound too pleased about that,” Sebastian points out. 

“It’s nothing,” Arthur says. “If you gotta find her, we’ll find her.”

Again, Sebastian doesn’t know whether he should push deeper into the subject or leave it. He’s curious, sure, but does he want to know? “You know this Mary well?” He can’t help but ask. Part of him needs to know.

Arthur nods. “Used to know her real well,” he says. “Wanted to marry her when I was young,” he admits and lets out a long and defeated sigh. “She didn’t want no outlaw, though. She wanted a proper man. Got one too, last I heard.”

“Oh,” Sebastian doesn’t know what to do with the information he’s got. “What about now?” 

“I don’t wanna marry her no more if that’s what you’re asking.” A tired smile replaces the look of defeat on Arthur’s face. 

“Did I ask that?” Sebastian asks.

Arthur flashes him another, warmer smile. “Did you?”

“Let’s just find them, and worry about what I’m asking or not asking later,” Sebastian mumbles, quickly averting his gaze to try and hide the flush on his cheeks. 

“Let’s,” Arthur agrees, and he looks just as smug as he feels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all safe wherever you are. I'm home, taking the recommended precautions, trying to stay positive. Stay healthy and safe, people <3

Chapter 14

The heat is nearly unbearable. It feels as if it’s well over a hundred degrees as they ride through the Saint Denis slums, and Arthur finds himself hoping for rain, clouds that might provide some shelter from the sun or a cool breeze from the river. But there is only the heat. 

Arthur has a considerable amount of buttons undone on his shirt, barely enough to still be called decent, and his sleeves are rolled up as high as they go without being too bulky. Sebastian looks a bit worse for wear and is stubbornly keeping his shirt buttoned as he keeps wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Arthur asks when they’re nearing their hotel. 

Sebastian turns to him with a slight smile. “Well,” he says. “We’ll cover more ground if we split up. There are a lot of hotels, which are good places to start. And in Ms. Thompson’s case, so is the saloons.”

Nodding slowly, before ducking his head into a bow, Arthur chuckles. “Sounds like you know what you’re doing,” he points out. “You ever thought about becoming a bounty hunter?”

“I’m considered an expert in my field if you must know. And...” Sebastian hesitates. “I was working in law enforcement before I got this job,” he admits.

Arthur’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. “You? With the law?”

“It’s in the past,” Sebastian says. “And I don’t ever plan on getting back to that.”

“You’re just full of secrets, aren’t you?” Arthur smiles as they hitch their horses and dismount to continue on foot rather than on horseback. “What’s next? You were also in the circus?”

Laughter bubbles from Sebastian’s chest. “I used to be real flexible back in the day,” he hums. “Help me find who I’m looking for, and I’ll see if I can still go through with some of those exercises.”

Arthur whistles. “Ain’t gonna say no to that,” he says and puts his hands on his hips. “Does this count as bribing?”

“If you’d like it to,” Sebastian chuckles. “I’m heading west to check out the saloons and bars that way.”

“I suppose I’ll go east then,” Arthur says.

Another, warmer, and more grateful smile crosses Sebastian’s face. “Thank you for this, it… it really helps me out,” he says. “And meet me back here this afternoon, alright?” 

“Of course,” Arthur promises. “Oh, and before I forget. Take this.” Arthur pulls his hat from his head and reaches out, pressing it down on Sebastian’s head. “You seem like you need it more than I do. Keep your head cool.”

Maybe it’s a trick of the light and the shade the hat casts on Sebastian’s cheeks, but Arthur is willing to bet money that he’s managed to get his partner flustered. He can’t help himself, he needs to be in Sebastian’s space if just for a second. He gently pushes Sebastian in between the horses, attempting to conceal his roaming hands from the people walking up and down the crowded street. Sebastian doesn’t complain, and he doesn’t look frightened of getting caught, which is making Arthur’s heart pound faster than it should. What difference it makes to be with someone that isn’t ashamed of you. Someone that wants to be with you because you are _you_.

“You stay out of trouble for me, you hear?” Arthur murmurs, pinching the tip of Sebastian’s chin and tilting his head upwards. “And don’t go and run off on me.”

“I would never,” Sebastian says. He presses forward, placing a quick kiss on the outlaw’s lips before he steps back and starts walking away. “See you later, cowboy.”

Arthur grins at the retreating form and runs his hand over his hair. It’s getting long, perhaps a haircut is due? But haircuts and the like can wait. He’s got more important things to do, so he makes sure the horses are settled before he heads down the street to start going through hotels.

The clerks are mostly polite when he asks if Ms. Thompson or Ms. Linton is staying there. 

Barbara seems to have made rounds in all the hotels, having stayed a night or two almost everywhere Arthur looks, but by the time he gets there, she’s nowhere to be found. Eventually - after following the gossip and the mess she seems to leave in her wake - Arthur manages to corner her at one of the more lively saloons, perched on the bar disk with two men begging her to accompany her somewhere else.

It takes some time before Arthur gets her attention, and it takes another long moment before she recognizes him. “Mr. Morgan!” She cries with glee, swinging a glass around and spilling the liquor in a half-circle around herself. With a giggle, she puts her glass down and hops down from the bar to approach him. “What a lovely sight you are! Where’s your friend?” She hums, putting her hand on his arm and squeezing. “What was his name again…? Dark hair and handsome as all hell.”

“Castellanos,” Arthur supplies with a gentle smile. “I’m here on his behalf, actually,” he continues. “He says he’s got something important to tell you.”

“Oh?” Barbara’s eyes sparkle with delight. “Where is he then? And what does he want with little ol’ me?”

Arthur shrugs. The woman before him is a bit unsteady on her feet, and her eyes dart to and fro, lingering on his unbuttoned shirt before it moved both up and down his body. Her smile is somehow both devilish and girlish. He takes a step back and gently brushes her hands away. 

“Why don’t you come to see us tomorrow?” he suggests, because it’s clear as day that Barbara will not be making any clever decisions nor listen to whatever Sebastian might have to tell her. 

Barbara squeals. “Both of you? I would love to!” She cheers. “Name a time and place, and I’ll be there, ready and eager!”

Arthur steadies her just as she’s about to topple over before he gently leans her back into the arms of the man accompanying her. “Meet us as the Bastille Saloon, alright? And try and stay in one piece until them.”

“Yes, sir.” Barbara giggles and waves at him when he turns to leave. “Give my regards to Mr. Castellanos!”

Retreating out of the saloon, Arthur lingers outside for a quick smoke. Despite the hellishly warm weather, Arthur yearns for a cigarette. And if he’d had a cigar, he would have gone for that instead. He leans against the wall, watching two wagons roll by, barely avoiding one another on the narrow street. Smoke puffs from between his lips and the ash at the end of his cigarette crumble and flutter to the ground when he pulls the small cylinder from his mouth and flicks it into the gutter. 

He wonders if he should head back to the hotel, or if he should try and find Sebastian. Saint Denis is a fairly big city. Big enough to get lost in. Arthur hopes that neither he nor Sebastian ends up lost. 

-

Sebastian thinks he just might collapse if the heat doesn’t let up soon. He’s never missed air-conditioning as much as he does at that moment. “My soul for an ice pack,” he mutters to himself as he pushes the doors to the Grand Hotel open. 

“Good day, sir.” Even the clerk looks like he’s having a hard time in the heat. The indoors are not much cooler and the lack of open windows in the reception area make the room stuffy. “What can u help you with? A room perhaps? Or any other services?” The clerk gestures to a menu. 

Sebastian wants few things more than a bath in cold water. He smiles politely at the man behind the desk. “Perhaps another time,” he says. “But you might be able to help me in another way. Is there a Ms. Barbara Thompson staying here?” 

The clerk blinks slowly as he ducks down and pulls a binder from beneath the counter. He goes through the list before shaking his head. “No Thompson here, I’m afraid.” 

“What about a Mary Linton?” 

“She should be staying here, yes,” the man says after going through the list a second time. “Would you like for me to call on her?” 

Sebastian nods. “Yes, please,” he replies. He takes a deep breath and lets out a slight sigh. “Would you tell her that I’m here about… uh… her vacation plan. Tell her that I’m waiting right outside.” 

“Yes, sir.” The clerk nods before scurrying around the counter and disappearing up the stairs. 

Stepping outside, Sebastian tries to catch whatever breeze he can. He takes the hat he wears off and uses it to fam himself. Part of him is worried about passing out from a heat stroke, and he wonders if the heat is intentional or if it’s another issue to be fixed. He can see the trolley station from where he’s standing, and he wonders briefly how trolleys, horses, and coaches can coexist on the streets of Saint Denis. 

A few moments pass before a woman steps out of the hotel and looks at him. “Mary Linton?” he asks her. 

“Yes,” the woman answers warily. “Who is asking?” 

Sebastian offers her a hand to shake. “Sebastian Castellanos. I’m with MindLink.” 

Mary’s eyes widen slightly, but she takes the hand he offers and shakes it. “Oh,” she says. “I see. Has… has something happened?” Her hand slowly fall back to her side as she lets Sebastian go. 

“We are experiencing a few issues with communication,” Sebastian explains. He tries to sound as calm and collected as he can to not frighten the woman. “There are a handful of errors we’ve discovered that we want to address as soon as possible, but for the safety of our visitors, we have decided that it’s best to evacuate this instance until the issues are resolved.”

“Issues?” Mary looks concerned. “Is there anything I should be worried about?” 

Sebastian smiles at her, trying to comfort her. “At this moment, the only thing you need to worry about is getting to your extraction point,” he says. “Treat is as you would treat a normal exit, and everything should be fine.” 

Mary nods slowly, nervously rubbing her hands together. She’s pretty and has kind eyes. Sebastian finds himself thinking that she and Arthur would make a nice pair, and the thought has him gripping the hat in his hand a little tighter. “I’ll leave as soon as I can,” she says. 

“Thank you for understanding. We’ll make sure that you are compensated for the trouble,” Sebastian continued. “And if you do experience or have experienced anything strange in the past few days, then please report it, and we’ll review that as we’re resolving the other issues in the instance.” Sebastian sounds oddly friendly despite the stiff and professional words. “And please be safe on your way to your extraction point.” 

Again, Mary nods. “Thank you. I shall.” She hesitates. “When you say strange, what might that mean?” 

There’s a slight prick of concern in Sebastian’s chest. “It could be anything from NHCs acting strange, to environmental issues. If it seems strange, it’s better to be on the safe side.”

“Well…” Mary hums. She averts her eyes as if she’s too shy to look at Sebastian. “It might be nothing, but… I thought I heard…” Her cheeks become a shade darker. “Oh, you’re going to think it’s silly.” 

“I assure you that even the silliest things could be important,” Sebastian says. 

The woman looks at him and flashes him a quick smile. “I was taking a walk yesterday, and I could swear that I heard music playing. A-And not music like what you would hear here. It sounded… Too…” She thinks for a moment her brows furrowing as she tries to find the right words. “Too clear. And there was no gramophone or anything around.” 

Sebastian nods. “I’ll type that into my report, but you are very welcome to mention that to your handler when you get out of STEM,” he says. “And if you don’t have any other questions, I’ll leave you be.” 

“I don’t think so,” Mary mumbles and looks around. “I’ll head back to Valentine today. The train should be passing through in a few hours.”

“Right then,” Sebastian says. He reaches up and puts the hat back on his head. “Have a good day and a continued good stay.” He turns to leave, but a hand darts out and grasp his wrist. 

“Wait!” Mary yelps and Sebastian turns to her with a puzzled look. “Your… That hat,” she says. “Where did you get it?” 

It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Mary has recognized the hat. For a brief moment, Sebastian is at a loss for words and explanations. “My hat?” he asks innocently. 

“I know that hat,” Mary says, and her shy demeanor seems to give way for determination and curious concern. “And it’s not yours.”

If Sebastian didn’t know better, he’d say that Mary looked right down, upset to see the hat upon his head. “Someone lent it to me,” he says. 

“Lent it to you? Arthur wouldn’t-” Mary stops herself. Her fingers are still wrapped around Sebastian’s arm. “Is he here?” she asks. “Is he with you?” 

Silence falls over them as they stare one another down. “Yes,” Sebastian replies after a few long moments of tense silence. “He’s with me.” 

Mary’s grip tightens, and her jaw clenched before she lets him go. “I’ve been looking for him for weeks,” she mumbles. “Not weeks in here but… Real weeks.” 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think?” Mary asks. 

Sebastian shrugs. He doesn’t know quite what to say, and he doesn’t _want_ to mouth off to the woman before him. “Time does pass differently in here. And even NHCs move on.” 

Suddenly, there’s a loud and sharp crack echoing up and down the street, and Sebastian doesn’t realize that he’s been hit until a stinging sensation settles on his left cheek. His head jerked to the side, and his eyes wide with surprise. 

“How dare you?” Mary hisses. 

He doesn’t have it in him to respond. The shock of being slapped is still fresh and keeps him still as he processes what just happened. But Sebastian doesn’t have to respond or even react because someone else steps in between him and Mary. 

Arthur glares daggers down at the woman, hands clenched into fists and shoulders tense. He looks big and imposing and very ready to fight. “Mary,” he mutters. 

“Arthur!” The woman gasps, one of her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. “It’s really you.” 

“‘Course it’s really me,” Arthur says. 

Mary’s hand drop from her mouth to Arthur’s arm. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she says. “You’re a hard man to find.” 

“A man might not want to be found,” Arthur says. He shrugs her hand off and looks as Sebastian, that warily watches on. “What are you doing, Mary?” The outlaw turns back to the woman. 

“I’m-” Mary begins but quickly shuts her mouth. Her shoulders sag with defeat. “I’m leaving,” she says. “I’m taking the next train to Valentine.”

“Last I checked this ain’t the station,” Arthur says. His voice has dropped into a low growl that makes the hairs on the back of Sebastian’s neck stand on end. “And Mr. Castellanos was about to leave.”

Mary nods. “Yes,” she mumbles. “I… suppose so.” She glances at Sebastian and then Arthur. “Would you… Would you at least walk me to the station, Arthur?” 

It doesn’t look like Arthur will agree, but after a brief pause, he nods. But before they head off he turns and gives Sebastian a stern look. “You go and get yourself a room, I’ll catch up.” 

Sebastian nods stiffly and watches as Arthur and Mary wander down the street together, a few feet of space between them as they walk.

-

A bath was just what Sebastian needed. The cool water is comforting, reassuring him that there is a cure for the merciless heat Lemoyne has to offer. He doesn’t linger, though, and only soaks in the bath until he can think straight, and his skin isn’t feverish anymore. Sebastian quickly dries up and gets dressed before making his way upstairs to the room he rented. 

It’s not the same room as the last time. This room doesn’t have a balcony, and the only window in the room is facing a cramped courtyard hidden between alleys. 

It’s been some time since he parted ways with Arthur and Mary outside the hotel by the trolley station. Nearly two hours have passed, and Sebastian knows that he doesn’t have to worry, but he does. Not because he thinks that Arthur might get into any trouble, but because suddenly Sebastian is afraid of getting his heartbroken. Whatever that entails. 

Arthur isn’t _his_. Arthur has never been truly his. The instance probably has Arthur assigned to the nearest and most convenient user, and in Sebastian’s case, he’d gotten lucky that afternoon in Valentine, and even luckier the second time around. Mary had just happened to be lucky before him. 

It hurts to think like that, but Sebastian can’t help himself. He seats himself on the bed with his head in his hands as he rubs his fingers over his aching temples.

He doesn’t know what came over him when he spoke to Mary. It hadn’t been his intention to insult her or step on any nerves, but she was more sensitive or perhaps just so close to the edge that a small mishap was enough to tip the scale. Sebastian can’t blame her, he’s been there himself a few times, and her actions weren’t unreasonable.

Sebastian sighs, and he runs a hand over his cheek. It hadn’t hurt, and in a way, it hadn’t even surprised him. The shock came from what he felt as he was saying those words. 

_Even NHCs move on._

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Sebastian looks up just in time to see Arthur open and step into the room. He doesn’t know why, but he’s suddenly standing. His mouth is open, and the outlaw’s name is already at the tip of his tongue, but it doesn’t make it all the way.

Arthur closes the door and turns to Sebastian with a careful smile. “Hey, partner,” he murmurs. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Sebastian lies. “Yes, I’m fine. Did you see Mary off?”

There’s a pause that’s longer than Sebastian wants it to be. The outlaw shifts slightly, rubbing his hands together before putting them to rest on his belt. Sebastian tries not to stare. Tries to shove aside the thoughts of Arthur’s big hands and gentle touch.

“Mary asked me to meet her in Valentine,” Arthur says. “To wait for her when she comes back.”

Sebastian’s eyes dart from Arthur’s hand up to catch his gaze. He doesn’t say anything, and Arthur crosses the room with slow strides. He gestures at the bed, and Sebastian promptly sits down, and Arthur follows suit.

They sit there beside one another for a few minutes. It’s quiet, the lack of window facing the street makes the silence almost pressing, and for the first time in the air between them is tense and uncomfortable. As if they’re both second-guessing.

“And?” Sebastian asks silently.

There is another pause, but this one isn’t as long. “She ain’t gonna see me no more,” Arthur mumbles. “I told her like it is.”

The two men look at one another. “How is it?” Sebastian asks.

“I’ve told you already,” Arthur replies softly. 

“Tell me again.”

The outlaw takes a deep breath, gaze steadily meeting Sebastian’s. “I love you,” he says, and he means it. The feeling in his chest can’t be anything else. The tingle that blossoms from the pit of his stomach, and the words that bounce around in his head can’t possibly be anything else.

Sebastian sucks in a quick breath of air, swallowing as he hears those words again. Big words spoken in a small way. It feels good to hear them, good in a selfish way that Sebastian is partly ashamed of. Maybe Arthur could be his? At least for a while. At least while he’s in STEM. And if Arthur is going to be his, then he needs to embrace that while he can.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

The air around them - previously stagnant with guilt, shame, and anxiety - shifts, and somehow it’s even warmer than it was. 

Unlike other times, when they’ve crashed together to grip and tear at one another, the two sit and look at one another as if they’re assessing each other’s intentions. 

It’s Arthur that moves first, gulping as he reaches out and runs the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin of Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian’s sighs, Arthur’s fingers are calloused but dry despite the rest of him shining with sweat. He scoots closer, his hands quickly finding their way in under the outlaw’s shirt, pulling the fabric from where it’s tucked into worn riding-pants. 

Suddenly, Arthur grasps his wrists, and Sebastian looks up, confused. The outlaw's eyes are closed and his grip keeps Sebastian’s hand pressed against his chest. “You’ll be the death of me, Seb,” Arthur says, peering his eyes open.

A smile makes it onto Sebastian’s face. “Let’s hope not,” he murmurs. He moves even closer to reassure Arthur with soft kisses and encouraging squeezes wherever he can reach. When Arthur finally lets his wrists go, Sebastian takes the opportunity to wrap his arms serious the outlaw and pull him closer. “Let me take care of you tonight.” 

“It ain’t night yet,” Arthur points out but tilts his head to the side to allow his partner to pepper kisses on his neck. 

“I can think of a few ways to pass the time.” 

“Don’t get me started,” Arthur chuckles softly. 

Sebastian pulls away, eyes gleaming with mischief and lust. “Or what?” It sounds very much like a dare. 

Arthur blinks slowly, throwing his leg over Sebastian’s lap to straddle him. “Or I won’t be able to stop,” he says. “And you’ll have to keep going ‘til I say so.” 

“I’m more than fine with that,” Sebastian assures. 

“Careful, or I’ll make you eat your words.” 

“I’ll eat something, alright.” 

The outlaw pushed him further into the mattress. Strong arms holding him in place, and Arthur’s weight pinning him down. “I should teach you not to be so cocky.” 

Sebastian feels as if his chest is on fire, the pit of his stomach buzzing like an anthill. He places his hand on Arthur’s hips. “I’m all ears.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_;

Chapter 15

Sebastian feels the shift in the instance, just as he’d done just a few minutes after they had parted ways with Hosea, and as he undoubtedly will again when Charles exits STEM. 

It’s like his perspective shifts slightly. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel quite so selfish. He doesn’t feel as lost, nor does he feel as sad as he had felt during the night. Whatever feelings Mary harbored and whatever thoughts lingered around her had left as she’d exited STEM. 

It’s another thing for him to worry about. But Sebastian is pulled from his worries and his racing thoughts when the man on his arm starts murmuring in his sleep. Sebastian draws his lover closer and presses his lips to the top of his head. 

Arthur had been asleep for some time, and Sebastian doesn’t expect him to wake for some time more, so he carefully slides his arm out from underneath the outlaw to get out of bed. Before he gets up, he leans over and places another kiss on Arthur’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Arthur snorts out a snore, murmuring something along the lines of ‘you’d better be’ before promptly falling back asleep. 

Sebastian waits a few moments to make sure that the outlaw isn’t going to wake before he slips his feet out from underneath the covers and place them on the cool hardwood floor. He shivers as he looks around for some clothes. Sebastian half-heartedly dresses himself, pulling his trousers and boots on and slipping on the nearest shirt.

He leaves the room with a carton of cigarettes stuffed into his pocket and his radio in hand. 

-

Joseph sounds very tired when Sebastian finally manages to reach him. It takes Sebastian some time to find a nearby place that seems to allow the resonance of the radio to establish contact with the outside.

“Any news?” Joseph yawns. “How are you holding up?”

“From the sound of it, better than you,” Sebastian says. “Have you taken any breaks yet?”

Another yawn escapes Joseph. “I was hoping to get the chance to take one soon. It’s…” Joseph’s voice fades for a few long seconds. “I didn’t expect a twenty-two hour day when I got into work… well… yesterday.”

Sebastian frowns, as he lights his second cigarette for the day. “Sorry it turned out like this.”

“You are not the one that should be apologizing,” Joseph points out. “And I’ve managed to talk someone into covering for me for a few hours while I get myself something to eat and try and get some shuteye.”

“That’s good.”

“That aside, how are _you_ doing? Is everything alright? We’ve managed to extract two visitors so far. Mr. Matthews and Ms. Linton.”

Sebastian sighs. “You should be expecting Charles Smith any time now. And I’m going to try and locate the last user in this area before moving on,” he explains. “And Mary Linton had a few things to report, I’ve put it on my report, but I asked her to relay it directly to you guys as well.”

“I’m sure someone will handle that. How are you _doing_ , Seb?”

There’s a slight pause. “I’m okay,” he mumbles. “Getting a bit worn out, but I should be able to keep going for another few days. Two, maybe three.”

“Don’t push yourself. This isn’t… those other places,” Joseph says, his voice dropping into a whisper. “And if you need to get out of there-”

“Joseph,” Sebastian interrupts. “I’m okay. Everything is fine. I was a bit nervous about the memory leaks, but it’s going to-”

“Wait, memory leaks?” Joseph asks. “We haven’t caught any memory leaks, and we’ve been checking every fifteen minutes since you jumped back in.”

Sebastian tosses his cigarette - that’s not even halfway gone - into a nearby mud puddle. “Joseph, I’m not talking about programming memory leaks. I’m talking about STEM user memory leaks.”

“What?” Even though Sebastian can’t see Joseph he can imagine how Joseph grows pale. “Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent sure,” Sebastian says with a nod. “I haven’t seen any instance shifts or warps yet, but I have felt the leaks. _Felt_ them. We need to get the users out, ASAP.”

Joseph fumbles with something and babbles some incoherent nonsense for a while. Sebastian suspects that he’s talking to someone else because he only catches a handful of words. Then Joseph returns. “Alright, we’re going to try and stop the leaks, and you keep looking for the users. I’m going to try and override a few commands to make things easier for you, but I can’t touch much without breaking something.”

“Focus on getting the users out safe. I’ll be fine. I’m an expert, remember?” Sebastian smiles to himself.

“This is not the time to be joking, Seb. But… you’re right. But the moment it feels like too much, contact me, and I’ll get you right out.”

Sebastian nods to himself. “Glad to know you’ve got my back. Take that break, though. I’ll stay out of trouble until you come back,” he murmurs. “Lay low, as you like to call it.”

A sigh of relief leaves Joseph. “I won’t be long. Just…” He yawns. “Just need to rest my eyes for a bit.”

They say their goodbyes, and Sebastian lingers for a few minutes. He stays out of the morning sun, seeking comfort in the shade as he lights cigarette number three. He needs something to keep himself together, and a cup of coffee is at the top of that list.

While Sebastian is usually fairly relaxed when he’s in STEM, he can’t help but feel the tension that’s starting to build up in his chest. Tension that can’t quite be called worry but definitely borders on anxiousness.

 _Careful_ , he tells himself. _You have to be careful_.

-

Arthur is still asleep when Sebastian returns to the room, so Sebastian begins to undress to join him in the bed once more.

But just as Sebastian has gotten rid of his shoes and is halfway done with unbuttoning his shirt, Arthur breaks into a coughing fit. It’s wild enough to wake him from his sleep and startle Sebastian, that nearly topples from the surprise. 

“You alright?” Sebastian asks.

Nodding, Arthur clears his throat, slowly sitting up and patting himself on the chest as if to beat the coughing away. “’m fine. ’s just the heat.”

Slowly, Sebastian’s face softens and warps from a frown into a careful smile. “I know what you mean,” he murmurs, taking his shirt off and sitting down on the edger of the bed. “It’s like it won’t let you breathe properly. Like it’s something in the air, like dust or water.”

“Exactly.” Arthur settles down and reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I’m surprised you managed to sleep through it.” 

Arthur chuckles as he scoots over to make room for Sebastian on the bed. “I assume that you didn’t since you’re saying that.” 

“Not a wink,” Sebastian says with a slight shake of his head. 

With a long - but satisfied - sigh, Arthur wraps his arms around his partner and pulls him down to lie beside him. He buries his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and kisses the smooth skin. “You smell like a smokehouse.”

Sebastian grins. “Sorry.”

“Hey now, don’t be. Didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He lets his hands wander, fingers grasping at the buttons of Sebastian’s jeans. “You get all indecent just for me?”

“I can’t do something for myself?”

“Why do it yourself when I can do it for you?”

Sebastian laughs, Arthur’s touch suddenly light and ticklish. “As much as I hate to be a killjoy, I have some bad news,” he says. He watches the outlaw pull back before he continues. As Sebastian speaks, he has his hand planted on Arthur’s lap as if to reassure him. “I’ve… uh… got word from a… colleague of mine,” Sebastian struggles to find words that aren’t going to sound too suspicious or out of place. “And it looks like we’ll have much less time than we thought to find the people on the list,” he explains. 

“Oh,” Arthur looks a bit concerned. “And… how long is that?”

Frowning, Sebastian shrugs his shoulder. “I’m not entirely sure, which is a bit… worrying, but I’m sure that things will be fine.” He tries to smile again. “But I’ll be relying on your help to find my way around.”

Arthur nods. “Anything you need, you got it.”

“You’re too good to me,” Sebastian says with a slight shake of his head. “What would I do without you?”

The outlaw can barely believe those words. He’s never been good to anyone, and he doesn’t consider himself particularly good in general. Sebastian is good. Sebastian is good to _him_. Too good. Hardly the other way around. 

He chuckles softly as he shakes his head. “Maybe you’ve forgotten that you’re in bed with an outlaw, partner? I ain’t nowhere near good.”

Sebastian snorts. “You’re a dense one, aren’t you?” he asks. “Tell me you’re helping me for selfish benefits and not the goodness of your very good heart.”

But Arthur can’t do that, and that makes something in him swell. “I’m doing it for you,” he answers at last. “And, maybe I’m better at finding people than I thought. Because I found our friend Ms. Thompson yesterday.”

It’s a relief to hear, and Sebastian feels some of the tension in his body disappear. “That’s great, I’ll just need a moment to talk to her, and then we must be off again. As much as I enjoy Saint Denis, there isn’t much more business for me here.”

“Then there’s no business here for me either,” Arthur says. “But who knows, maybe one day we’ll come back? I do like this hotel.”

“So do I,” Sebastian replies with a wolfish grin. 

The outlaw smiles at him, but the smile slowly falters as Arthur reaches out and puts his hand on Sebastian’s cheek. Worry floods his features, and he swipes his thumb over Sebastian’s upper lip. 

Sebastian can feel a wetness, and then there’s a metallic tinge on his tongue. He leans away and brings a hand to feel and confirm that there’s blood on his lip.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asks, concern so evident that it almost hurts to hear. “Seb?”

For a moment, Sebastian can’t do anything but stare at the blood on his fingertips and feel the slow drip from his right nostril go from spotty drops to a slow but steady trickling. 

Arthur’s hand flies out and pinch his nose to stop the flow of blood. “Seb!”

Sebastian quickly swats Arthur’s hand away and replaces it with his own, pinching his nostrils shut and flashing the outlaw a goofy smile. “I told you this is some heat,” he says. “You should see me in the cold.” 

The attempted jokes do not seem to sit well with Arthur, and he glares at Sebastian before he gets up and digs a blue handkerchief out from his satchel and heads back to the bed. If he’s more worried than he looks, he doesn’t say anything about it. “You gonna make this room look like a murder scene,” he sighs as he starts wiping the crimson liquid from his partner’s face. 

“We have places to be,” Sebastian tries to stop him.

“Those places can wait until we get you cleaned up,” Arthur assures him. “Now sit still for a moment, you’re going to make a mess.”

-

Sebastian leans heavily against the bar as he waits for the bartender to pour him a drink. One good thing about this whole STEM thing is that no one is around to tell him not to drink on the job. Besides, he needs a drink. And maybe a couple of more following it.

He and Arthur have been loitering around in the Bastille Saloon for almost an hour when Barbara finally decides to show up, and when she does, she’s clad in a fancy dress and a hat so wide it just barely fits through the doors. She lights up into a wide and delighted smile when she spots Sebastian.

“Mr. Castellanos!” She chirps as she makes her way towards him. She waves with a cutesy wiggle of her fingers. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Sebastian chuckles softly. He glances at the glass that the bartender slides towards him but ignores it for the time being. “I can only say the same,” he says. Barbara sweeps over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

“You’re so sweet,” she says.

“The look suits you,” Sebastian continues. “Saint Denis seems to be your city.”

Barbara twirls once on the spot. “Saint Denis is wonderful. There just isn’t any other place like it!” She smiles and comes to a stop, her eyes scanning the saloon. “Where have you hidden Mr. Morgan? I thought it’d be the two of you here.”

“Oh, he’s around. He just popped out for some smokes,” Sebastian says. “But I was hoping to get a few words with you alone.” 

Barbara’s face grown impossibly brighter, and her smile is so broad that her cheeks turn rosy from the effort. “What can I do for you, Mr. Castellanos?” she asks. She leans on the bar next to him, running a finger along Sebastian’s arm.

An apologetic smile ghosts over Sebastian’s face. “I’m sorry to say this, and to interrupt your little vacation, but I’m with MindLink.”

In an instant, Barbara’s smile falters into a much less excited one. “Oh.” Her shoulders sag slightly, and she withdraws her hand. “Is something wrong?”

“We’re experiencing some trouble in this instance, so we’re asking all the users to be extracted early,” Sebastian explains. He tries his best to sound calm and assuring, and by the looks of it, he’s successful. “It’s most likely a maintenance issue, but we don’t want to take any chances.”

The young woman before him looks thoughtful. “Why haven’t I heard anything from my handler?” Barbara asks, her hands fiddling his a loose string on her dress. “Shouldn’t they have told me that something was wrong?”

“Communication with the users is one of the issues I’m afraid,” Sebastian says. “Which is why I’m here in person to tell you. Your extraction point is not far from here, right?” He asks, to which the woman shakes her head. “Would you like me to escort you there? We might speak more on the way.”

Barbara nods. “Sure,” she says. “I’ve got my-... I’m going to the station.”

“Is there anything you would like to take care of before we go? We could meet up later if you have any business to close,” Sebastian offers. 

Shaking her head, Barbara pushes herself off the bar. “No. I shouldn’t keep you. I’m ready to go if you are.”

Sebastian nods. He appreciates her concern and cooperation. His eyes wander to the door, spotting his partner stepping into the saloon. “And here’s Mr. Morgan, just in time.”

Arthur walks over with his eyebrows arched, and his face filled with questions. “Were you waiting for me?” he asks. He turns to the woman and tips his hat. “My Lady.”

Despite her worry, Barbara blushes, and some of her eccentric nature returns. “Mr. Morgan, don’t you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting? You promised you’d be here.”

“Hey now, I left you in good company. Didn’t I?” Arthur smiles at her.

“Oh, the best,” Barbara says, glancing at Sebastian and flashing him a quick smile. She clears her throat and adjusts her dress before she holds her arms out, one for Sebastian and one for Arthur. “Well then, gentlemen. Will you escort me to the station?”

The trio exits the saloon and Barbara is as chatty as ever, telling Sebastian and Arthur all about her wonderful vacation in Saint Denis, and how excited she is to return. “The parties here just aren’t like the ones at home! I’ve never had more fun than riding the riverboats up and down the river! And don’t get me started on the fashion!”

Arthur doesn’t pay her chatter all that much attention, finding it hard to focus despite usually being a very attentive listener. It isn’t until the woman squeezes his and Sebastian’s arms that he zones back in to listen.

“The setting is just so real! I do have to say though, the car was a tad immersion-breaking,” Barbara says. “I’m no expert, but I’m fairly sure cars aren’t commonplace yet.”

“A what?” Arthur asks.

“A car, dummy,” Barbara giggles. “Passed a broken down one near Caliga Hall.”

Sebastian is quick to chime in. “I’ll make sure to write that down,” he assures her. “But if you don’t mind, it won’t hurt to mention it when you get back. I’m sure there’s plenty of people who’ll want to know.” He smiles at the woman before casting an uncertain glance over her shoulder at the outlaw. 

Like before, Barbara remains clueless to their looks and their concern and continues talking about the wondrous stagecoach that had taken her on a lovely tour around Lemoyne.

Arthur tries to catch Sebastian’s gaze, but his partner is stubbornly avoiding looking him in the eyes. But Arthur can tell, from the look on Sebastian’s face and the way his shoulders are tense, that Sebastian is scared. Worried at the very least, horrified at worst. It makes Arthur wonder if he, too, should be afraid.

Barbara doesn’t slow down, nor quiet down, and Sebastian seems to struggle not to sour the mood.

“Who would have thought that a night could pass so fast? It couldn’t possibly have been an entire night, it felt like an hour to me!” Barbara laughs, and Sebastian chuckles along. 

“Time does fly when you’re enjoying yourself,” he says, his voice as soft as his grip on Barbara’s arm.

“Lord knows I’ve been enjoying myself,” the young woman laughs, she playfully elbows Arthur in the side just as the station comes into view. “Looks like my stop,” she says, withdrawing her arms from the two men. She turns to them with a gentle look on her face. “It’s been a grand time, gents,” she says. “But this girl’s gotta head back to her own time and place.”

“Safe travels,” Arthur tells her with another tip of his hat. “Saint Denis will miss you, I’m sure.”

Barbara smiles at them and bows with a flourish - the wide hat on her head miraculously staying on - then she straightens back up, twirls on her heels, and heads into Saint Denis’ station.

Sebastian doesn’t seem to linger, already walking back towards the way from which they came. Arthur turns to him with concern written all over his face. “Hey,” he says, chasing after his partner. “What are you running from?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian says, but his voice is strained, and his face too caught up in a frown to convince the outlaw. “We’ve got places to be, that’s all. No point in lingering here.”

“What was that all about?” Arthur asks. “She said something that spooked you.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies. “Where did you hitch the horses?”

“Seb,” Arthur groans, grabbing his partner by the arm to stop him. “What are we running from?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian insists. 

“It ain’t nothing,” Arthur insists. He gives Sebastian a stern look. “What are you not telling me about? What is it that you’re so afraid of?”

Sebastian finally looks him in the eyes, and Arthur feels as if his heart is about to break. The confusion and fear in Sebastian’s eyes are so deep and so vivid that Arthur can’t even begin to imagine what’s going through his mind. 

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian swallows as much fear as he can. He grabs the outlaw by the arms and looks him in the eyes. “I can’t tell you,” he says. “I want to, you have no idea how badly I want to tell you, but I can’t, so please, don’t ask me.”

Arthur stares back at him, trying to make something out of the mess of emotions that whirls around in Sebastian’s eyes. But he can’t make heads or tails of it. He nods slowly, knowing that there is no other choice. “Fine,” he mumbles. “I won’t ask, but if you told me I would never betray that.”

Sebastian’s face softens, and he slowly looks away. “I can’t,” he insists.

The outlaw reluctantly lets him go. “Alright.”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inactivity... but if everything goes well and I don't die I should graduate this coming month. Please God, just let me graduate.

Chapter 16

“He’s  _ bleeding _ , Hoffman.”

“I know. I know.”

They both stand and look down at the man before them. He’s paler than he’d been a few moments earlier and blood trickles from one of his nostrils. “We have to get him out,” O’Neal says, turning to his colleague. 

Hoffman shakes her head. “And risk all other users?” She glares at O’Neal. “He’s the only one that can do something about it.”

“He’s going to break.”

“He’s our  _ specialist _ .”

There’s disapproval in Liam’s eyes, but he can’t argue with her. Sebastian Castellanos might be the one person in the world that has a chance in a rouge STEM instance. Liam doesn’t want to be the one that puts him through that a third time, but what other choice do they have?

He gulps and takes a step back. “At least do something. We can’t just let him… be like that.”

“I’ll see what I can do for him. It won’t be much, but I can keep him stable until he can be extracted.” Yukiko wipes away some of the blood with her gloved hand. “Where’s his handler?”

“I’m his temp until Oda comes back,” Liam explains. “They’ve been on the clock for over a day, and Oda just crashed in the break room. I can’t say that I envy them.” He glances at his datapad, and when he looks up again, Hoffman’s pulled out several tools from her medic-bag. “What are you doing?”

“I am keeping him alive,” she replies without looking up. “He’s exhausted. He needs something to keep him going.”

O’Neal frowns. “And that’s going to help?” he asks, throwing doubtful looks at the syringe filled with a dubious, green liquid in Hoffman’s hand. 

She sighs. “I hope so.”

Hesitating, Liam rubs his hands together. His nerves tend to get the better of him whenever he’s put in a tight situation. And this situation seems to be rolling downhill. It’s only a matter of time before it’s a freefall. “We shouldn’t,” he says. “We should wait for Oda... or wake him up. We’re not supposed to be using that.”

“We don’t have any other choice,” Yukiko reiterates. “Taking him out of STEM would lose time, and we’re already operating on borrowed time.”

“We could send in someone else,” O’Neal struggles to come up with solutions. He’s not supposed to be in charge. Decisions like this shouldn’t be taken by him, and he knows it.

Yukiko shakes her head. “Send in who, Liam? You?”

“Someone qualified.”

“No one is qualified for STEM failure,” the medic points out, turning back to the unconscious man once more. She steps forward with the needle raised. “This is our only option.”

-

It feels like a punch to the gut when Barbara leaves the instance. Her cheerful presence leaves room for more worry and paranoia. 

Sebastian and Arthur left the train station rather hurriedly, with Arthur leading Sebastian back towards the Saint Denis stables where their horses had been stabled for the night. 

Sebastian felt silly, knowing that he’d become attached not only to his virtual partner but also to Lucky. The horse was reliable - undoubtedly programmed that way - and so treating Lucky a luxurious overnight stay at the finest stable in town felt like the right thing to do, just like it felt natural to care for the horse by feeding, brushing and providing it pets aplenty. For all Sebastian knows, the horse seems to enjoy the attention and whinnies softly when Sebastian produces a carrot from his satchel.

“That’s the stuff, right?” he chuckles as he offers Lucky the carrot, and while the horse happily munches on its treat, Sebastian takes out a brush to make sure the horse is clean. He’s pleased to see that the stable has taken good care of his steed while he handled his business in town, but he thinks to himself that it doesn’t hurt to spoil the horse further and maybe bond further.

Suddenly there’s a tension in Sebastian’s neck that disappears just as quickly as it appears. He shakes his head to try and rid himself of the lingering ache. He doesn’t realize that he’s trembling until he’s staring at his own hands as he’s trying to brush Lucky off. He stops and looks at his hands, trying to will them to be still.

“Hey.”

Sebastian turns and looks at Arthur that’s come to stand beside him. “Hey,” he replies. Quick and tense. He has to struggle even to get that one short word out of his mouth.

The outlaw reaches out and puts his hand over Sebastian’s to steady it. “You’re alright,” Arthur murmurs. “It’s okay, Seb.”

Sebastian feels jittery. His whole body trembles, his shoulders shaking with tension as he tries to force himself to settle down. His breaths come in a fast and uneven pattern, and the world seems just a tad bit brighter than before - like the light is playing tricks on his eyes. He blinks, trying to right his vision. 

“Hey,” Arthur repeats, taking the brush from Sebastian’s hand. He murmurs a few comforting words, putting the brush aside and putting his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face. “Look at me, darlin’.”

“I’m-” Sebastian’s throat feels dry, and the words are coarse. He struggles to focus, but catches the outlaw’s gaze and holds it.

Arthur shakes his head. “Don’t try and speak, it’s alright.” Arthur gingerly brushes some of his partner’s hair out of his face. A stable hand gives them an odd look, and Arthur glares at him. “Git, boy,” he hisses. “Unless you want a good beating.”

Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut just as the boy scampers off and leaves the two men alone. “No, I’m okay. Just let me…” he gulps. His hands reach up to rest over Arthur’s, keeping them in place. He takes another moment to try and focus on anything but the ache and deliriousness that’s swept over him. 

“You’re alright,” Arthur comforts him. He remains like that for a moment more before closing the space between them and pressing a kiss on his partner’s forehead. “I’ve got you.”

A humorless and dry chuckle leaves Sebastian. “Is this the time and place to have this moment?” he asks. 

“There ain’t no one here but we and the horses,” Arthur assures him. “And I’m far beyond caring for what some stable idiot thinks.”

They linger a while longer, and when they part, it’s on the reluctant side. Sebastian feels better and whatever discomfort he felt subsides after a handful of minutes. But he still sways when the outlaw pulls away. 

“You could ride with me,” Arthur offers. “Get yourself some rest?”

But Sebastian declines the offer. “However tempting that offer is, I feel much better than before,” he admits. “If the offer still stands later though…”

Arthur flashes him a smile as they mount up. “Something’ll stand alright,” he murmurs. 

“Dog,” Sebastian replies and rolls his eyes. He settles in the saddle, putting Arthur’s hat on and adjusting it accordingly. When he looks over, there’s a smug smile on Arthur’s face, so Sebastian tips the hat at him before heading out of the stables.

The sky is covered by a thin blanket of clouds tucking away the scorching sun and making the pressing heat more bearable. As they cross the bridge towards Caliga Hall, the clouds grow heavier, and rain threatens to fall. 

Sebastian lets out a sigh, pleased, and more relaxed than before. The cooler weather helps some, and Arthur’s soft humming helps immensely. Much of the fear and the anxiousness seem to give way to… something Sebastian can’t place or name. A strange cheerfulness - bordering on carefreeness - settles in his chest and if he’d been walking where would surely have been a spring in his step. The urge to whistle is strong, but he pushes it back down and rides in silence.

“So where are we heading?” Arthur asks when they near the crossroad on the other side of the river. “North through the bayou or west towards Rhodes?”

Being prepared, Sebastian pulls forth a map from his satchel and unfolds it. He’d marked the latest known location of the next user while he’d waited for Barbara and Arthur in the saloon. He could use his radio to try and localize the user, but at this point, there was no way of doing that without Arthur seeing it. “You know Ringneck Creek?” Sebastian asks, as he eyes the map, he lets Lucky slowly trot along next to Noka.

“Sure,” Arthur says. “Neat place. Lots of lil’ critters and forage.”

“And which way would you take to get there?”

Arthur thinks. “Could go through the bayou, or follow that fence around. It depends on whether or not you wanna look at gators or tobacco fields.” He looks at his partner with a smile. 

“I happen to like the tobacco fields,” Sebastian says. “More than gators, anyway.”

“Agreed,” the outlaw murmurs.

-

The day turns more pleasant the further away from Saint Denis they get. The weather slowly clears up, and when they pass Rhodes, but the sun stays hidden behind a few tufts of soft clouds. 

As they make their way along the road, the horses settle into a relaxed trot. Sebastian knows that they should be taking it so easy, he knows that time is against them, but he can’t bring himself to hurry things along. If he could, he would stay like this for as long as he could. 

There’s little wonder this instance is as requested as it is, Sebastian understands after visiting it. It wasn’t the most popular instance by far, but its users were by far the most dedicated. Most of them had established some kind of presence within the instance, so much so that NHCs believe they have history, or like in Marston’s case an entire virtual family. For a moment, Sebastian lets himself wonder what that would be like, and his thoughts slowly wander to the man riding beside him; his own virtual partner. If leaving Arthur behind would be as hard as the brief hours Sebastian experienced, he couldn’t imagine what went through Marston’s head to go through the ordeal with a wife and child.

They head north and follow along the Kamassa River. Arthur starts humming again, and Sebastian daydreams himself away as they make their way towards the creek. “You ever go fishing?” Arthur asks suddenly.

“Not much,” Sebastian admits. “My uncle used to take me, and I tried taking my daughter once, but she hated it.” He chuckles softly, remembering Lily’s horrified face when he’d picked a can of worms from the fishing bag. 

“You ever want to go?” Arthur continues.

Nodding, Sebastian briefly lets go of the reins to scratch himself on the chin. “Sure,” he says. “God knows I could use some peace and quiet.” He leans forward and rests his hands on the saddlehorn. “Would you take me?”

Arthur nods. “‘Course,” he says. “There are some nice spots north of Annesburg, if you’d believe it. And if you don’t mind the cold, we could go ice-fishing up in the Grizzlies.” 

“I’d like that,” Sebastian mumbles. “Someday we’ll have to go.”

The outlaw shoots him a smile. “I look forward to it already,” he says as he swipes a few strands of hair away from his forehead. 

It only reminds Sebastian that he’s wearing Arthur’s hat. “You want it to get out of the sun for a bit?” he offers, already reaching to remove the hat from his head.

“Nah,” Arthur stops him with a small gesture and a shake of his head. “Ain’t that sunny, and it looks better on you anyway,” he says. 

“I’ll have to disagree,” Sebastian says. “Or maybe you just didn’t look yourself in the mirror while wearing it?”

Arthur gives him a look. “Don’t start me on that now, Mr. Castellanos,” he murmurs. Then he tilts his head towards the hill on their right. “We’ll cut through here and follow the creek. If he’s anywhere along it, we’ll run into him.”

“You think we can get through on horseback?” Sebastian asks when they start making their way into the foliage. 

Humming, Arthur cranes his neck to get a better view of the forest and the little creek slithering before them. “I suppose it’d be easier on foot,” he admits. “You wanna hitch the horses and trudge through?”

Sebastian’s already dismounting. “Let’s do that,” he says as he wraps Lucky’s reins around a low branch hard enough to keep the animal hitched in place, but loose enough for it to be able to get loose if it struggles. Lucky immediately leans down to munch on the luscious green bushes below. “You coming?”

The outlaw slides out of the saddle and hitches Noka next to Lucky. He turns back to his partner with a soft smile. “What do you reckon? Through the bushes or you wanna try our luck down by the creek.”

“As much fun as you’ve proven bushes to be, I think it’ll be easier if we follow the water,” Sebastian says. 

“Lead the way,” Arthur says.

Arthur had certainly been right when he said that the place was teeming with critters. They can barely walk five steps without having a speedy squirrel or a startled rabbit dart out of their way. The woods are alive with chipper bird song and the soft splashing of the creek. 

_ Idyllic _ , Sebastian thinks. _ Like taken out of a documentary. _ He’s just about to take a big step and cross the creek when Arthur stops him by grabbing his arm and yanking him back. 

“Wait,” Arthur hisses, pulling Sebastian down into a crouch. “Listen.”

They sit crouched in the small dip between two bushes, and Sebastian is just about to ask what’s going on when he hears voices not so far away. It sounds like an argument, which he hadn’t expected to hear in the woods like this. He looks over at Arthur for an explanation, but the outlaw is too busy scowling at the voices. Arthur’s hand is already resting on his revolver.

“Trouble?” Sebastian asks.

Arthur looks at him. “O’Driscolls,” he grunts. 

“Which I assume is trouble,” Sebastian sighs. He dares to stand up enough to be able to peek over the bushes. He can see a few haphazardly pitched tents fifty or so yards up the stream, and sure enough, there are several men gathered around a firepit, arguing about something or the other. He ducks back down and turns to his partner. “What do you make of it?”

“There’s a lot of them bastards,” Arthur mutters, leaning on his hand as he leans to the side to look past the bush. “Three by the fire, at least four on patrol from what I can tell from here… might be some more of ’em in the tents.”

“I don’t think we can handle that on our own,” Sebastian mumbles. “Not from here anyway, and not if we can’t tell how many they are.”

The outlaw turns back to him with an incredulous look, his brows angled down and his eyes sharp. “And you wanna go over there because…?”

Sebastian dares another peek at the camp, he lingers longer than he probably should, and it’s Arthur that pulls him back down in fear of being spotted. “Behind the tent to the right, they’ve got someone tied up,” Sebastian says. 

A long sigh escapes Arthur. “The guy you’re trying to find, I presume?” He mutters as he smothers a hand over his mouth and chin. Nodding solemnly, Sebastian cranes his neck to look again but the cowboy stops him. “Keep your head down,” Arthur growls. “You said it yourself, we can’t take them on by ourselves.”

“So what do you suggest that we do?” Sebastian asks. “We can’t leave him there.”

Arthur appraises the situation for a moment. O’Driscolls have always been and always - or at least for the foreseeable future - will be. Arthur himself doesn’t doubt that one way or another taking down the O’Driscolls is possible. He’s taken on his fair share of outlaws, bandits, and lawmen, and he’s not too concerned about their advantage in number, or the difficult terrain. He can handle himself in a fight, better than most. It’s something he takes a strange, manly pride in. But this encounter has his stomach twisting with concern. He’s not particularly worried about himself he’s more worried about the man sitting crouched beside him. 

But while Sebastian doesn’t strike Arthur as helpless, there’s inexperience in the way Sebastian handles himself in a fight. As if fighting dirty or unfair - as you sometimes have to do in order to survive - is out of the question. It’s almost as if Sebastian is trusting whatever encounter he ends up in to result in their favor, which is a very strange thing to do. Perhaps Sebastian has that much faith in himself or God, or - and previously mentioned God forbid - Arthur.

Sebastian looks at the outlaw, waiting for him to respond, or provide some much-needed reassurance, at the very least. 

“We ain’t leaving him,” Arthur assures him. “We just need a few extra hands and guns.” He doesn’t look particularly pleased with he continues, “We should get back to camp and get someone. Charles is always reliable, Javier when he’s feeling gracious, we’ll see who’s up for it.”

“And if no one’s up for it?” Sebastian asks.

Arthur looks at him for a moment, his expression is calm but stern. “Then we wait until nightfall when we’ll have the drop on them,” he says. “But let’s hope it won’t come to that.”

While Sebastian agrees, he can’t help but plot potential routes to and from the O’Driscoll camp as they make their way back to the horses. The dense forest would provide them with the cover they would need. Problem is that the cover works both ways. He scolds himself for not spending a few days in the shooting range before taking on this instance.

He hopes that Arthur’s aim is better than his.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just booted Red Dead up for the first time in months and I got hit with the biggest wave of feels and here we are.

Chapter 17

The ride back to Clemens Point is swift and mostly silent. There’s an air of resolve and determination surrounding Arthur, and Sebastian is so deep in his thoughts that any conversation he might provide would be stiff at best. He appreciates the outlaw’s help, and he enjoys getting to know the loyal and faithful character that is Arthur Morgan. Had the situation not been so dire, and had they not been so pressed for time, then Sebastian would have taken the time to delve deeper.

When they arrive back at Clemens Point, the atmosphere is significantly brighter than when they left. Arthur gives Karen a brief nod as they ride into camp, and she waves at them before returning to patrolling the area.

“Are you done cooling off?” Dutch says when he spots Arthur coming into camp. “If you’re gonna fight, do it outside of camp.”

“I ain’t here to fight,” Arthur mutters. “We found a bunch of O’Driscolls holed up near Ringneck. Gonna have to sort those out, but we need more hands.”

Dutch doesn’t look very pleased about that. “People are tired,” he says. “We’re short on hands at the moment.”

And he’s right. The camp is eerily empty. It feels different without Charles and Hosea around. 

Most of the remaining gang members are either busy with their chores or feel too worn out to help them. And Arthur is strangely relieved to hear that Micah has taken off together with Lenny and Javier for some scouting up in Annesburg of all places. 

The only one that’s willing and able to go with them is John - who volunteers without much hesitation. “I’ll go with you,” he says. “Won’t miss a chance to stir up some hell for those bastards.”

“Arm yourself, and get your horse. We leave the moment we’re ready.” Arthur points over to his wagon before he turns to Sebastian. “You’d best do the same,” he says. “Here.” The outlaw pulls a rifle from where it’s stashed on his horse, between the saddle and the rugged blanket beneath it. “You know how to use one of these?”

“It’s been longer than I’d like to admit,” Sebastian says as he takes the weapon. He points it at the ground, weighing it in his arms as he peers down the sight. “But I’ll manage.”

“Good,” Arthur says. “And you’re sure that this is what we’re doing?”

Sebastian looks up at the outlaw with a stern look. “I need to get that man to safety.”

Arthur looks at him for a long moment before he nods. “Alright,” he says. “What you say goes.”

They spend the afternoon preparing. Arthur is quiet, and he looms around camp as if he's preparing for some kind of suicide mission - which Sebastian doubts it is. He can tell that there's something not quite right with Arthur. The void look on the outlaw's face warrants some concern, as it makes it obvious that something within him has broken. The instance breaking down is undoubtedly starting to affect everything and everyone in it.

And Sebastian isn’t the only one who notices the odd behavior of the NHCs. John watches with a frown as Abigail tucks Jack into bed despite the sun still hanging high in the sky. “Is this it?” he asks Sebastian when they sit beside Arthur’s wagon, Sebastian is busy tending to the rifle, and John’s carving his bullets to allow for more speed. “They ain’t never done that before.”

Sebastian sighs. “It most likely has something to do with the issues, yes,” he says. “And thank you. I don’t think I could do this by myself, even with Arthur’s help.”

“The guy Arthur mentioned…” John looks over at Sebastian, pausing his movements and wiping some of the powder residues on his fingers off on his pants. “He’s a user too, ain’t he? That’s why you’re going after him.”

“That’s right,” Sebastian says. “Not sure how he got himself into a situation like that. It might also be because of some script issues. We’re not certain.” He shakes his head and then flashes John and apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m not supposed to talk about things like this with users, much less ask them for help.”

“Don’t worry about it,” John assures him. He goes back to crafting his special bullets. “And this will be my last run. After this, I’m heading out. I just… wanted to try and get some closure.”

Sebastian nods. “I understand. I’m sorry you had to see them like this.”

John shrugs. He looks thoughtful, but not particularly upset. “I know they ain’t real if that’s what you’re worried about. All of them. It sounds silly to get so attached to people that don’t exist, but…” he shrugs again. “That’s MindLink for ya.”

“Trust me. I understand,” Sebastian mumbles, looking up just as Arthur comes over. “Hey,” Sebastian says before he can stop himself.

Arthur flashes him a tired smile. “Hey,” he coos back. “You okay?”

“As okay as ever,” Sebastian says with a nod. “Why?”

“You’re so calm about it. This kind of thing common in your line of work?” Arthur leans against his wagon, hooking his thumbs in his belt as he attempts to appear relaxed. “They expect you to get this done by yourself?”

“It’s not  _ common _ ,” Sebastian says. He makes sure the rifle is secured before he lays it across his lap. “And since I’m the only one in… this area, I’m the one who’s gotta take care of it. Sending more people over here would take too long. I’m the only one with experience anyway.”

“That’s not very comforting to hear,” Arthur says.

“It is what it is.”

John shakes his head. “That’s strange though. You’d think MindLink would send more people in if it’s an emergency.”

Sebastian knows that he can’t tell John not to speak about the world outside of STEM. With the instance as it is, he hopes that the NHCs won’t pick it up. Hopefully, the instance - even with the issues - will run its ignorance script as it usually does. And if it doesn’t, Sebastian prays that it won’t create more significant problems. 

“MindLink?” Arthur asks, and for a moment, it looks as if he’s about to ask something about it, but he seems to lose track of what they were talking about. “You two ready to head out?”

John gathers his newly crafted ammunition up. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Then let’s get going.”

-

“We’ll get nowhere with a head-on attack,” Sebastian says as he peers through the binoculars. They’re gathered up on a hill, shielded behind some bushes to keep out of sight. The forest and the creek lie before them. “They’ll be able to set up covers whichever way they need.” He hands the binoculars to his partner, who takes a look.

John nods down towards the edge of the woods. “So we flank them,” he says. “Come in from different directions and get them before they know what hit ‘em.”

Arthur agrees. “There’ll be decent cover from this side,” he mumbles. “You two should take to the edge here. Stay well out of sight until you’re ready.”

“We’ll rile them up, and you come in from the back,” John says with a nod. “What about stragglers?”

“Take ‘em out unless they run for the hills,” Arthur says. 

“We’re not sticking around, so if we can scare them off, that would work too.” Sebastian holds his hand out towards Arthur, who hands him the binoculars again. “I can’t get a look at the camp, but we go in, rescue our guy, and get out.”

Arthur nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

The three of them exchange looks. “You loop around and come up the creek.” Sebastian gives the orders. “John’ll take the left side, and I’ll go in straight from here.”

“You’d better be careful,” Arthur tells him.

Sebastian flashes him a smile. “You know I am.”

“I mean it,” Arthur says. “Be careful,” he pleads.

“I will. Now get going,” Sebastian sees him off before turning to John. “I don’t need to tell you to be careful. Just know that these NHCs might not behave like the ones you’re used to. They might drop at a glance, and they might eat bullets like beasts.”

John shrugs. “I know my way ‘round,” he says. “Go out with a bang, right?”

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” Sebastian says with a slight chuckle.

The two of them split up and descend the hill they’d stopped on. Crouching through the bushes and the foliage, Sebastian tries to remain as quiet as he can. He finds a decent spot where he can stop and have another look at the O’Driscoll’s makeshift camp.

He can’t see much past the camp, but he can tell that there’s at least eight men loitering around the fire and the tents. Most likely, there are more of them scattered around that he can’t see. He’ll need to keep his eyes peeled not to get caught by surprise.

Sebastian leans up against a tree, weighing on his shoulder as he readies himself. He can see John creeping closer to the camp on his left, taking cover behind a fallen tree and some rocks. They exchange nods when they spot one another and are ready to take action.

Soon the woods light up with gunfire and shouts. John is the one who starts shooting, followed by Sebastian, which makes the gang of O’Driscolls barricade the northwest side of their camp and take cover behind their tents and wagons.

Sebastian keeps low, relying on the trees and the shrubbery to cover him from range and view. He pops out of cover when the opposing guns silence down. His aim isn’t quite what it used to be, but it’s frighteningly easy to fall back into the habit of taking it slow and aiming for the more vital parts.

The O’Driscolls cry out when Arthur starts shooting from the rear. When they realize they’re being flanked, they become disorganized and easy to pick off.

Creeping closer, Sebastian spots the user he’s looking for tied down over by one of the wagons. After making sure the camp is clear, and John and Arthur are chasing down the runaway O’Driscolls, he hurries over to rescue the kidnapee. 

“Albert Mason?” Sebastian asks as he kneels behind the pole to have a look at the ropes tying the man down.

“How do you know my name?” The man stutters. His head swivels back and forth as he tries to get a look at what’s going on behind him. “Who are you?”

Sebastian gives the rope a few trying tugs. The knots are too sturdy to untie. “I’m with MindLink. I’m here to get you out of here and back to your exit location.” He spots a discarded knife by the dying fireplace. “Here. Let me-” 

He’s interrupted when something smacks into the back of his head. The impact alone is enough to make him see stars, and it’s followed by someone jumping him, wrestling him to the ground as he struggles to blink the dizziness away.

The assailant grasps at the collar of his shirt, yanking at the fabric to get a good grip, but the way Sebastian squirms makes it near impossible to get a good punch in. 

Sebastian pushes the man up and away from himself. He claws at the bandit’s eyes, and the O’Driscoll lets go of him to protect himself. Just as Sebastian thinks he’s got the upper hand - pressing his boot against the man’s stomach to kick him off - the O’Driscoll’s face explodes into a firework of gore. 

Sebastian’s ears ring as the boom of the shotgun echoes in his head. He pushes the lifeless body away and sits up, turning to stare at the outlaw that stands over him. “Arthur-”

Arthur bends down and grabs him by the arm, pulling him back up to his feet in one swift motion. “That’s the second time now,” he says. He’s angry, and he grips the shotgun so hard his knuckles go white. 

“I had it under control,” Sebastian says. 

“Didn’t look like it.” Arthur grabs the scarf around his neck and pulls it up to wipe the gore from his face. He turns to the man that’s still tied to the sturdy pole by the nearest wagon. “You alright, Mr. Mason?”

“Is that you, Arthur?”

Arthur cuts the photographer free. “In the flesh,” he says. 

“Do you know  _ everyone _ ?” Sebastian asks as he wipes the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He wipes his hands off on his trousers before he offers one for the clearly shaken man on the ground. “Mr. Mason,” he says. “Are you alright?”

Albert blinks up at Sebastian. “I think so, yes. And I have your timely rescue to thank for that. I believe they were packing up to move out before nightfall.” He takes the hand Sebastian offers and hesitantly climbs to his feet. “Thank you. I assume there are some… troubles with this whole… uh… thing,” he says as he gives a vague gesture towards nothing in particular.

“How did you know?” Sebastian asks.

“Oh. These bandits have been repeating themselves for hours. It was like being kidnapped by a gang of parrots,” Albert brushes himself off and shakily adjusts his straw hat. “I believe I’ve had quite enough adventure for this time. I just need to get my camera, and I’ll be good to go.”

Arthur - who’s already had a quick look around camp - comes wandering with a small briefcase in his hand. “Here,” he says. “Might be a bit roughed up.” He hands the bag to the photographer.

“Thank you, Arthur. I can always count on you, can’t I?”

The outlaw smiles softly. “It seems like it, Mr. Mason.”

John jogs over, breath in his throat and rifle slung over his shoulder. “The last few are running. We should get out of here before they call for backup,” he says. “We lookin’, alright?”

“We should be in the clear when we make it to Rhodes,” Sebastian says. “Mr. Mason, if you’d be so kind.” He gestures for the shaken photographer to follow them, and they head back up the hill and return to where they’ve hitched their horses.

-

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief when he wipes his face off with the damp rag. They’re back at Clemen’s Point, and he’s helped himself to a bucket of water to wash the blood and gore from his face and hair.

He needs a change of clothes, but it’ll have to wait. For now, Sebastian settles with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a few spoonfuls of whatever the gang’s chef’s cooked up.

He’s not sure where Arthur has disappeared off to. After they’d returned to camp, he’d gone to take care of the horses but was nearly an hour ago. 

Arthur doesn’t show back up until Sebastian puts the dishes into the trough of foamy water behind the food wagon.

The outlaw walks over with hurried steps, stepping close enough to mumble, “Come on,” into Sebastian’s ear before continuing down towards the path that leads to the road.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asks, but he follows Arthur. “Where are we going?”

Arthur slows down and reaches out to take his hand. “I need to talk to you,” he says. “It’s important.”

The tenderness of his touch doesn’t quite match the tone of his voice. He’s upset. Sebastian knows that it has to be because of the fight with the O’Driscolls. But for the sake of playing along, he nods.

They head into the small clearing where the road opens up, far enough away to speak freely and without being heard. Arthur looks nervous but he’s cleaned up since their fight.

“What’s the matter?” Sebastian asks. 

“You know we have to talk about that fight,” Arthur says.

Sebastian sighs. Whatever script is running, Sebastian doesn’t want to explore it. The overprotective part of Arthur’s character shines through, more now than ever. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he says. “It happened and it’s over, and that’s that.”

But the outlaw is persistent, shaking his head and squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “It could have gone a whole lot different if I hadn’t been there.”

“But you were there, and it’s already over.”

“I could have lost you right there, Seb,” Arthur says, he sounds hurt and sad. “You got me worried.”

Sebastian smiles at him, reaching up and running his hand over Arthur’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about me. It’s nice when you do, but I can handle myself. It’s my job.”

Arthur takes a step back, gently pushing Sebastian’s hand away. “I don’t like it,” he says. “It ain’t right. What kind of job needs all that? What are you? Some kind of vigilante bounty hunter?”

“That sounds pretty interesting in and of itself, but no.” Sebastian smiles. The attempt to lighten the tense mood doesn’t work. The outlaw glares at him. Concern is plastered all over his face. Again, Sebastian tries to defuse the situation. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Have you ever thought about quitting?”

“Quitting?” Sebastian gives the outlaw an incredulous look. “Because of some setbacks?”

“ _ Setbacks _ ? You call all this a setback?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Listen, Arthur. Don’t worry about it,” he repeats. “It’s a setback, nothing I can’t handle. This is a cakewalk compared to the things this job has put me through.” He knows it was a mistake to bring that up, and the moment he says it, he regrets it. 

Arthur’s eyes widen. “They put you through worse things?” he asks. “Worse than taking on a gang of bandits by yourself? Worse than tracking a gang of outlaws?”

“It’s not like that,” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t know how to explain it without making it sound insane. He isn’t even sure why he’s even trying to explain or justify himself to an NHC. “I can’t quit now. It just doesn’t work like that.”

“It could,” Arthur says. “We could both quit. We don’t have to do this.”

Sebastian averts his gaze. “Arthur…” 

“Run away with me.”

Sebastian twists his neck and looks at the outlaw. “What?”

“Run away with me,” Arthur repeats, just as serious and just as desperate. “We could just take the horses and go. We don’t have to do this. We can go somewhere far away. Somewhere away from here. From the gang, that job of yours.”

“Run where?” Sebastian cries. “There is nowhere to run, Arthur.  _ We  _ can’t get out of here.”

Arthur shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter! Let’s pack our things and get the hell out of here. North, west, anywhere.” He reaches out and grabs Sebastian’s hand. “We could go up north, back to that Krimson place. You said they ain’t like the people down here.”

“We can’t go to Krimson City, Arthur.”

“Why?” The outlaw steps closer. His face is contorted with a frown.

Sebastian sucks in a deep breath. The frustration in the air is palpable, but it’s not like the usual tension between them. It’s tinged with anger instead of lust. For a moment, Sebastian struggles against the guilt in his chest. He has to stay strong. “You just can’t.”

“Why?” Arthur shouts. His grip on his partner’s hand tightens, and he steps even closer - even though they’re both shouting. “Why won’t you take me with you? I’d go if you asked. You wouldn’t even  _ have  _ to ask!”

“You can’t,” Sebastian insists, reaching up to grasp at Arthur’s shirt.

But the outlaw won’t budge. “Why?!”

“Because this isn’t real, Arthur!” Sebastian shouts. “This isn’t real. This whole thing is just make-believe!” He tries to shove Arthur away, but he won’t move. 

For a long moment, Arthur doesn’t do anything but stand and stare at him, watching his heaving chest and the frustration in his eyes. Almost a whole minute passes before he says something. “This whole thing is just pretending to you?”

Sebastian stands still and steadfast, but he has to struggle to get the words out of his mouth. “Yes.”

“That’s a lie,” Arthur hisses. “You can’t tell me that what we have and what we’ve been through isn’t real.”

Sebastian gulps. “It’s…” He doesn’t know what to say to that. Are his feelings real? Or are those just part of the STEM experience? Has he fallen into some marketing trap? Is he turning into a STEM addict? Or is he just a fool?

“When I tell you that I love you, I mean it, Seb,” Arthur says. “Ain’t nothing fake about what I feel for you.”

“Arthur, I’m-” Something feels as if it pops in the back of his head, like a fissure of pent up pressure or the release of a headache he didn’t know he had. Whatever he was about to say is quickly forgotten when the tang of metal invades his senses.

Sebastian sways, bringing a hand up to his face just as blood starts to run from his nose. It almost instantly coats his fingers and his palm.

“Seb!” Arthur’s grip on him tightens. 

The world seems to flicker, and no matter how many times Sebastian blinks, his vision won’t correct itself. 

He passes out as the humming of a machine buzz in his ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'm alive I swear. The last half of 2020 kicked my butt and I've been trying to put me and my health first so I took a break from... well everything. Anyway, I'm gonna slowly begin working on my stories again. Thanks for sticking with me ^^

Chapter 18

“Hold him! He’s having a seizure! Hold him down!”

O’Neil looks at the medic as he struggles to restrain Sebastian. His body jerks violently, the muscles caught in spasms as blood all but pours from his nostrils. It’s a scary sight at best, traumatizing at worst. The numerous needles in his arm cut and dig into the flesh, and the machines around him go into a frenzy of alarms and flashing lights. 

“Hoffman, do something!” O’Neil screams as he pushes his colleague down to keep him from hurting himself. “He’s gonna tear himself apart!”

Yukiko shoves him aside to get close enough to administer whatever concoction she’s got prepared. “I’m trying!” She hisses. “Just hold him still!” She quickly administers another injection into Sebastian’s arm - another needle to join those already stuck in him. The seizure slows down into a sickly tremor before Sebastian falls back into the eerily still STEM sleep.

“What the fuck, Hoffman?” O’Neil says. “We can’t do this. We’re killing him! And if we don’t, then this damn machine will!”

Yukiko kneels beside Sebastian, grabbing some gauze to wipe away the blood on his face. “I know,” she says. She’s strangely calm, but she frowns as she cleans her colleague up. “I don’t know what to do,” she admits. “This shouldn’t happen. I’ve never seen this before.”

“We need to get Oda over here. He’ll know what to do.”

Nodding, Yukiko gets back up. “Right,” she mumbles. “Go. I’ll stay with him.” She watches as Liam turns and rushes to the door and disappears down the hall. Yukiko lets out a shaky breath and turns back to the now unconscious Sebastian. “This isn’t how it was going to go,” she says. “I’m so sorry.”

-

The world is fuzzy when Sebastian comes to. He doesn’t wake with a start - like he usually does when he wakes up in STEM - but slowly, as if it’s a lazy morning after a night out. He feels terrible, and it feels as if the slightest movement might make his body fall apart.

He takes several long breaths, and his senses slowly come back to him. His body aches, but he forces himself through protocols. His hearing is intact. He can feel the texture of his clothes on his skin, the air is fresh, and he can taste blood on his tongue.

When he opens his eyes, he can see the inside of a tent. Wait. No. Not a tent. He’s lying on Arthur’s cot. There are several blankets piled on top of him, and there are two pillows tucked in under his head. He moves his fingers one by one, and while they’re a little stiff, they still work. So do his arms and his legs.

He takes a moment to lie still and evaluate the more intense pains, and the moment he’s established that he’s as okay as he’s going to get, he allows himself to relax. He does not have time to lay around - no matter how nice it is. He’s got things to do and people to rescue. He pushes himself up into a seated position and groans when his body aches and trembles. He looks down at his hands. They shake as if he’s freezing to death, but the weather is so warm that he feels as if he’s about to melt.

“Christ alive, you’re awake.” 

Sebastian turns his head and finds Arthur sprawled out on the ground below the cot, laying atop a canvas. He scrambles to sit up and grab Sebastian’s hand. “We thought you were a goner.”

“How long have I been unconscious?” Sebastian asks, reaching to toss the blankets aside.

Arthur stops him. “You’ve been out all night. Couldn’t shake the life back into you.” He gets up and tries to tuck Sebastian back in. “You’d best rest up. Don’t you think about getting out of this bed until you feel better.”

“I’m fine, Arthur. I can’t afford to sleep in,” Sebastian says. “I don’t have time for this. I need to get going.” He squeezes Arthur’s hand. The outlaw looks as if he’s about to protest, but Sebastian interrupts any dramatic lines he might spew. “I know you’re worried, but I need you to be strong.”

And Arthur can’t help but give in because he is not strong. When it comes to Sebastian, he is as soft as a spring breeze. What Sebastian says goes. He helps his partner out of bed, surprised at Sebastian's determination and strength despite the frightening night. He thinks about what Sebastian said about being through worse but forgets those thoughts when Sebastian asks if there’s coffee.

Sebastian struggles only for a few moments before he's ready to go on.  _ You can do this _ , he thinks to himself,  _ you have to _ .

There are three more users on his list. Which should all be located in the west and northwest part of the instance. He excuses himself from the gang and his partner - claiming a need for privacy - to try and ping the users' signal with his radio device. He spends about fifteen minutes marking out the areas where they should be found. 

_ Must  _ be found.

The instance has shifted again. It mostly looks the same, but it  _ feels  _ different and acts differently.

Abigail had handed him an empty cup, which had filled itself when he held it, nearly burning his fingers with the scalding coffee. Jack was missing, but no one seemed to notice - some people even seemed to talk to him, even if he wasn’t there. Even Arthur was affected, as the color of his shirt changed several times as they were speaking about which road to take.

Visual cues worry Sebastian. It’s one of the last few signs before a total meltdown, and if they’re this severe, then a meltdown is not far off. 

“How are you doing?” 

Sebastian looks up as Arthur comes walking and slips his radio device into his satchel. “Getting ready to head out. How about you?”

“Just making my rounds. You should eat something before we go, to get your strength up.” Arthur offers him an apple and an opened can of beans. The can is warm from having been warmed over a fire, and there’s a striped cloth wrapped around it to protect his hands from the heat.

The gesture makes Sebastian’s heart swell with affection. “Thanks,” he says. 

Arthur takes a seat next to him, letting out a quiet grunt when he’s seated on the ground beside his partner. “So what are you going to do when you’ve finished that list of yours?”

“Take a well-deserved vacation,” Sebastian says between bites of food. 

The outlaw laughs softly. “A vacation sounds nice. You ever consider Tahiti?”

“I could stand lazying around on a beach with a drink or five.” Sebastian nods. “They’ll probably put me on leave after this anyway, so I might as well start looking for a good spot.” He shovels a spoonful of beans into his mouth. 

“Do you think you’ll ever come back?” Arthur asks.

Sebastian turns and looks at him. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I’m not sure they’d let me, and even if they would, that could be… a long time away.”

A few moments of silence pass. Sebastian eats his food, and Arthur sits and keeps him company. “I meant what I said last night,” the outlaw says at last. “About going with you. Even if I can’t go back to Krimson City, I intend to follow you for as long as I can.”

Smiling, Sebastian put the empty can away on the ground. “You don’t know what that means to me,” he says.

Arthur returns the smile and reaches out and pats Sebastian on the shoulder. “I’ll go and get the horses ready. You take your time, you hear? I don’t want you passing out on me again.”

Sebastian chuckles. “I’ll try.” He watches his partner saunter away, taking a moment to appreciate the cowboy’s swaying walk and the broadness of his shoulders when a beep sounds from his satchel. He gets up and walks aside to take the incoming transmission.

“Seb?” Joseph’s voice sounds through the speakers. It sounds distorted and crunchy, but after a few adjustments to the radio, his voice becomes more clear. “Can you hear me?”

“I hear you,” Sebastian replies.

Joseph sighs in relief. “Thank God,” he says. “We’re pulling you out, right now. We’re already prepping for-”

“What? No!” Sebastian shouts. “You can’t pull me out now. There are still people in here.”

Joseph makes a noise of disapproval. “Sebastian, you are dying! We can’t keep you in there for much longer. I’m prepping for an emergency exit. You are not in shape for STEM.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “You  _ can’t  _ pull me out now. The memory leaks are worse. It’s not only affecting me, but it’s affecting the NHCs, and it  _ must  _ be affecting the other users. The instance is beginning to shift. God knows what happens when it begins to break! If you pull me out, there’s no one to help the users trapped inside. Pull me out, and you’ll kill all of them.”

“Sebastian, you-”

“I signed a contract. I agreed to be put in here,” Sebastian interrupts him. “I know what I’m doing, and I’m the only one who stands a chance against a rogue STEM instance, you  _ know  _ that.” He smothers a hand over his face. His heart races in his chest, but he knows that there’s no other way. “You need to keep me stable until I find the rest of the users.”

There’s a slight pause. “You might not make it that long.”

“I’ll make it for as long as I need.”

There’s another - longer - pause. “Alright,” Joseph sounds reluctant. “Kidman is on her way. She’ll be here soon. Just… hold on, alright? We’re calling for a full-blown emergency out here.”

Sebastian nods. He paces around the room before he takes a seat on the bed. “Right. I’ll be fine. You gotta trust me on this, Jo.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Sebastian.”

“Then make sure you don’t,” Sebastian says. “I’ll start making my way west. I think I’ve pinned down the locations of the remaining users, as much as I can from in here.”

“I’ll try and send you some more accurate coordinates, but I can’t promise anything,” Joseph says. “And… Seb. You are on a cocktail of different substances right now - just to keep you alive. If anything happens to you in there right now, you are on your own. We’re losing control from out here.”

Sebastian swears. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “I’m trusting you on this. We’ve been through worse.”

“You’re killing me, Seb. Do you know how much you are putting in my hands? Nevertheless, you don’t have time to stand around and chat. I’ll do what I can from out here.”

“Right. I’ll see you soon.”

“I sure hope so…”

The conversation comes to an end, and Sebastian sighs at the device in his hand, wondering what else to say. He glances over his shoulder as Arthur approaches him and flashes him a quick smile. “You ready to get going?” He quickly pockets the radio and turns around.

“Everything looks just fine,” Arthur says with a nod. “I’m ready to go when you are. Are you sure you don’t want to have another lie-down? Just in case?”

Sebastian shakes his head. He knows that if he lays down, then there’s a very large chance that he won’t get back up, at least not any time soon. “I think we should get out of here as quickly as possible. We have a long way to go.”

The outlaw hooks his thumbs in his gun belt. “Well, then. Let me tell the others we’re leaving, and let’s go.”

-

Liam frowns down at the floor as he watches Joseph turn back around and glare at him. “You should consider yourself  _ very  _ lucky to still be here, unrestrained,” Joseph hissed. “Why someone hasn’t come to arrest you yet is beyond me.”

“I told her not to! I wanted to wake you up, but she insisted that it was our only choice.” 

Joseph shakes his head. “The only reason for me not calling the authorities on you right now is because you actually had half a brain and went to wake me up.” His voice grows louder, and he’s almost shouting now. “If you hadn’t woken me up, we would have not only lost Sebastian but all the remaining users as well! Do you understand? You could, and still might have killed them all!”

Liam hangs his head in shame. There’s nothing to deny, and he doesn’t have any defense for the accusations thrown his way. “It was my responsibility to keep things running. I let all of you down.”

“Yes, you did,” Joseph says. “And what’s more, Hoffman is nowhere to be found. She’s probably halfway out of Krimson by now.” He sighs and kneels down beside his partner, making sure that whatever injections haven’t left any physical marks and that the equipment is in place. “God knows what she might have given him... It’s going to take a team to figure out how to combat whatever she put in him.” He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up and out of the way. “But we can’t do any of that until the rest of the team gets here.”

“What should we do?”

Joseph thinks, looking over at his unconscious colleague and then at the row of machines around them. Then he turns back to O’Neil with a stern look. “We need to try and keep the instance stable, and try and find whatever fault is causing all of these issues. You’re a technician. What level of clearance do you have?”

“Level two, sir,” Liam stutters, hoping that whatever punishment awaits him will be milder if he cooperates. 

“You’ll need at least a level four to alter anything within STEM. Listen,” Joseph suddenly looks even more grave than before. “I am going to give you temporary access to the infrastructure of this instance. If you so much as think about doing anything but what I tell you, I’ll make sure you’ll suffer through hell.” He stabs a finger towards Liam and glares at him with such intent that Liam can’t do anything but believe that threat.

Liam frantically nods as he watches Joseph turn back to the computers to alter his clearance level. He had expected Oda to be mad and furious when he went to wake him up, but he hadn’t expected Hoffman to be gone by the time they returned. He’d been forced to take the bulk of the shouting and the cursing, but Liam’s pretty sure that  _ because  _ Yukiko had dipped, Joseph was angrier with her than him.

But right now, their focus needs to be on undoing what she’s done. If they can’t figure out what kind of concoction she’s given Sebastian, then all they can do is keep the instance steady until they can pull him out and then immediately put him on what will be the world’s most intense - and probably worst - detox.

“What do you need me to do?” He asks as Joseph turns back to face him. Distrust aside, they need to work together to handle the situation. “Anything, and I’ll get it done.”

“You’d better,” Joseph says. “We have memory leaks and not code-wise. If there’s any way you could find and suppress them, do it. Stabilize any and every system you can while I find the rest of the users. God knows what kind of hell they’re about to get through… especially with…” He silences down.

O’Neil gulps, glancing back at their colleague in the chair. He’d only spoken to Sebastian a handful of times, but he seemed calm and carefree enough. Could he really be  _ the  _ specialist? “Is it really true?” He asks. “What you said earlier? That you and Sebastian were in Beacon? That Sebastian went back in when Union crashed? And then now...”

Joseph frowns. His shoulders slump with defeat and fatigue. “Yes, it’s true. Which is why I’m so worried about him. This will be his last STEM visit, regardless of the outcome. After Hoffman’s stunt, his neurons might overload if he tries to get back in. That is  _ if  _ he gets out at all this time around.” He looks over at Sebastian, that lies still and silent.

The need to say something supportive or optimistic comes to Liam’s mind, but he’s not good at either of those things. Instead, he walks over to the computer and takes a look at the system values. The numbers are all over the place, which in and of itself is a disaster, but it gives some clue as to how things are within the instance. Too high numbers could cause the instance world to break, and low numbers could make it hard for users to move without lagging.

“We should focus on keeping things like the world time and the stream of updates as steady as possible. It’ll be much harder for him to do anything if time isn’t behaving correctly,” he explains. “If we lower the amount of NHCs, it should give the instance more room to render the necessities.”

The fewer people, animals, objects, and calculations the machines have to create or maintain, the easier it will be for the system to remain even and reliable. Not that it’s any of those things right now, going by Sebastian’s report. 

“Make it as simple as you can. Put in placeholders if you have to, but keep those numbers from going crazy.” Joseph instructs. “Then see what you can do with the memory leaks.”

“Yes, sir,” Liam croaks as he gets to work.

Joseph steps up to another display to begin the search for the other users. There are three more users in the instance, four if you count Sebastian. Sebastian’s signal has already started moving towards the next user. Joseph hopes and prays that he’ll get there without incident.

“Come on, Seb,” he mumbles to himself. “You’ve done this before. You can do it again.”

But Joseph can’t help but feel that the third time might be the charm. However hard he tries, those thoughts refuse to go away. He needs to call the paramedics in for the eventual STEM shutdown. He wonders briefly if a coroner might be more suitable, and his whole body fills with dread.

He groans, checking his phone for updates. “Where’s Kidman when you need her?”


End file.
